


The Warlocks Protector

by weepingelm



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Complete, F/M, M/M, Mild slash, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 54,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1494886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingelm/pseuds/weepingelm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin saved Arthur at Camlann taking the sword meant for his King. Can he survive a wound made by a sword forged in a dragons breath and if he does what will life hold for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Camallan

The battle field at Camlann was full of the dead and dying, everywhere Merlin could see. He needed to find Arthur before Mordred did. He should have acted quicker and forgotten about the dragon, that wasn’t his destiny,

As Merlin rounded the corner, still in his Dragoon form, he spotted Arthur and Mordred fighting. He ran as fast as he could and just as Mordred thrust his sword at Arthur’s unguarded flank Merlin pushed Arthur to one side. Mordred’s sword instead went into his left flank. It shouldn’t have been a killing wound but he could feel magic flow into the wound. As he started to fall Arthur thrust Excalibur into Mordred and he fell dead. 

Merlin has saved Arthur, he has fulfilled his destiny. That was all Merlin needed to know, now he could died in peace. He started to weaken when he heard the one voice he didn’t want to. Morgana the one part of the puzzle left.  
“So Emrys, you’re here and you have killed Mordred. No matter you to will die. His sword was forged in a dragon’s breath, you have no chance. You will perish as will your precious king.” The witch laughed as she threw Arthur against the rocks. 

In a last burst of strength Merlin used his magic to pull Excalibur out of Arthur’s hand and made it fly through the air toward Morgana. Morgana was too busy with Arthur and didn’t see the sword until it was too late it plunged into her.  
“You fool I am a high priestess of the old religion, it will take more than mere swords too kill me.” She turned to Merlin “I shall enjoy watching you die, and then I will finish off your king once and for all.”

“No, you will die as well Morgana, you have gone too far to be allowed to live. The sword in your side was also forged in a dragon’s breath, can’t you feel its power go through you?

At that Morgana went pale as the magic from the sword started to work and she fell to her knees. “Well I will still watch you die Emrys” she was amazed as she saw the old man turn slowly into the form she knew so well.

“Merlin! no you don’t have magic! It can’t be you.” she screamed.

“Yes I do Morgana, I am Emrys.” With that they both collapsed onto the ground.  
Arthur had regained consciousness just as Dragoon changed into the more familiar form of Merlin. He watched stunned by what he was seeing, he ran towards the figure on the ground. As he reached Merlin’s side he looked down at the man who had just saved his life. His faithful servant and friend a sorcerer! It couldn’t be! all those who used magic were evil he had seen it himself so many times.

He fell to his knees by the side of the man he knew so well. As he stared at the still form on the ground Merlin slowly opened his eyes. He looked into Arthurs eyes and saw the conflict there.

“I’m sorry Arthur I wanted to tell you so many times, I was afraid……. I only used it for you.” The voice slowly petered out as Merlin gasped for breath. The pain was unbearable. He clasped at the wound in his side.

Arthur looked at Merlin hurt and torment clear in his eyes. “Why Merlin, why didn’t you tell me? Why did you do it? Oh Merlin you fool.” He bent and picked the dying warlock up into his arms cradling him to his chest. Tears forming in his eyes as he held Merlin.

“I was born….to serve you Sire……I’m sor…..” Merlin’s voice slowly faded and his eyes closed.

“No! You can’t died not like this. I need answers damn you.” Arthur felt Merlin’s chest he could still feel a faint heartbeat. “Hang on Merlin I’ll get you to Gaius.” Arthur placed Merlin back on the ground and pulled his sword from Morgana’s chest before returning to the still form of Merlin. Arthur carefully gathered the injured man up and started to head back towards the camp.

His mind was full of conflicting thoughts, but the one thing he knew was that Merlin had saved his life, he had saved Camelot. As to his magic he would deal with that later for now he needed to make sure Merlin lived. As he got nearer the camp he was met by Percy and Gwaine who on seeing the body in their king’s arms came forward to help him. Percy took Merlin’s still form and Gwaine ran to find Gaius and tell him Merlin needed his help.

Merlin’s eyes opened just before they took him into one of the tents. He was trying to say something Arthur made Percy stop and he put his ear nearer Merlin so he could hear what he was saying:

“Please leave me outside, I want to die in the daylight where I can see the sun.”

Percy gently placed Merlin on the ground just as Gaius and Gwen arrived.

“What happened?” Gaius demanded looking at his charges still form.

“He saved me Gaius, he took Mordred’s sword for me, Morgana said he would die, something about the sword being forged in a dragon’s breath.” The king looked up at Gaius. “Save him please”

“Sorry Sire, if what you say is true there is nothing I can do. An injury from a sword forged that way is fatal.” The old healer knelt at Merlin’s side “Oh my boy you’ve done it this time.” He rubbed his hand on Merlin’s cheek. “All I can do is make his passing easier.” He turned to his queen “Gwen can you fetch me some of the poppy juice we still have a small amount left.”

“No I forbid it, you can’t just give up on him, there must be something you can do” Arthur glared at the healer.

“There is nothing Sire, Merlin is like a son to me, don’t you think if there was something I would do it, I would give my life for the boy.” Gaius was heartbroken.

The knights stood around looking down at the young man and their king who had so long been part of their lives. Just as Gwen returned with the poppy juice and gave it to Gaius they all heard a sound they had never wanted to hear again. There was a whooshing noise through the air as a large dragon far larger than the one helping Morgana flew overhead.


	2. Kigarrah

As they all looked up and the King and Knights started to prepare to attack the beast Gaius called out to the King:

“No Sire please! If anyone can help Merlin it is the Great Dragon.”

“I thought I had killed him years ago, Gaius explain.” Arthur demanded.

“That is a story for another time Sire, but Merlin is the last Dragonlord you must let Kilgarrah come to him.” Gaius only hoped that the great beast could help.

“It seems to me there are a lot of stories to be told. Stand down men.” Arthur trusted Gaius and was willing to see what happened.

The great Dragon Kilgarrah landed a short distance away and looked down at the group in front of him:

“So the Warlock succeeded after all, but at great cost to himself. Well young Pendragon we meet again.” Kilgarrah sighed

“Can you help Merlin? It was your breath that forged the blade that is killing him after all.” Arthur glared at the great beast in front of him.

“Not my breath young Pendragon, or he would be dead already, as is the witch. No it was the youngling’s breath that forged the blade that struck my dragonlord.”

“Can you help him?”

“Why should I? so you can burn him at the stake or imprison him for life, it would be kinder to let him die now.” Kilgarrah looked down at Arthur as if judging him. “If I help him what will you do princeling?” What will you do to the one who has saved you so many times? Will you acknowledge what he has done for you? Answer me truthfully.”

Gwaine could no longer keep silent “He won’t touch him I guarantee that. I would kill him first.” Arthur knew that Gwaine meant what he said.

Arthur looked at Gwaine then back to the dragon “I have no intention of burning or imprisoning Merlin, he has saved both me and my people this day. I don’t know what I will do, but I won’t do that. He has hidden his true self from me, and broken the laws of Camelot, but I will not see him harmed.” Arthur was sure of that but of nothing else, his mind was in conflict.

“His destiny lies with yours, you are the once and future king he is your warlock and together you can do great things with strength at your side.” Kilgarrah looked at Gwaine then back at Arthur. “Strength understands the warlock’s worth, but do you? Do you embrace your destiny?”

Gaius looked up at Arthur “He’s nearly gone Sire.”

“I will do whatever I need to. If you can save him, do so now before it is too late.” Arthur was almost pleading.  
“He is my dragonlord and I will save him, but be warned if you dare to cause him harm you will pay, the fates will ensure it. Stand back.”

Kilgarrah moved towards the group, who all slowly moved back away from the still form of their friend. As the dragon approached Merlin opened his eyes and they could just he hear his voice, a weak whisper:

“No Kilgarrah, please….” Then he closed his eyes once more.

“Alas dear Warlock, that was not an order, so I can disobey.” With that Kilgarrah drew a deep breath and exhaled a golden mist over Merlin. It went on for some time until Gwaine noticed something happening. 

“Look!” he said pointing at the dragon, up until now all eyes had been on the cloud of golden mist. The great dragon was becoming as a shadow and the trees behind him could be seen through his body.

As the great dragon gradually disappeared the mist cleared from over Merlin and just before the great dragon faded forever they heard him say:

“It has been a pleasure to serve you young Warlock, I gladly give my life for yours, look after Aithusa for you are both the last of your kind.” With that the great dragon was no more.


	3. Arthur's torment

They all looked down at Merlin, Gaius and Gwaine quickly knelt at this side.  
“Is he alive?” Arthur asked not moving.

“Yes he is but he still has a long way to go Sire.” Gaius looked at the knight by his side “Can you carry him to the tent for me. As soon as we can I need to get him back to Camelot.”

“I’ll take him to Camelot now” Gwaine replied.

“No Gwaine it will be dark before you get there best go in the morning.” Gaius looked at Arthur expecting him to say something but the King was standing still not moving or saying a word.

Gwaine bent and picked Merlin up in his arms, and took him into the tent set up for the knights, laying Merlin on his own cot. Covering the unconscious man gently with a blanket, he then took of his cloak and placed that over Merlin as well. Gwaine then settled down on the floor by the warlock’s side. Gaius followed him and after gently checking his young ward left him to sleep.

Outside Arthur hadn’t moved Gwen went up to him. “Come Arthur you need to rest. Come to our tent.” 

She guided a still silent King into their tent and took of his armour and got him to lie on the bed. It wasn’t until she lay by his side that he spoke:

“Why Gwen? Why did he become a sorcerer? I don’t understand.” He looked at his Queen.

“I don’t know Arthur but what I do know is he isn’t evil, Merlin is the gentlest person I know. He loves you like a brother he would never hurt you.” Gwen was as lost as Arthur.

Arthur was awake most of the night, the only person who could answer his questions slept in the next tent. Outside the other knights gathered round the fire, trying to make sense of the day, they like the king, would have to wait to hear Merlin’s story, but like Gwen figured that magic couldn’t be all bad if Merlin used it. They slowly and quietly went to their tent making sure not to disturb either Gwaine or the sleeping Merlin.

At first light Gaius checked over Merlin. The wound to his side was dry and healing but Merlin showed no sign of waking. The camp was packed up and the remaining army started to make their way back to Camelot. The injured travelled back in wagons, except for Merlin, who was held in Gwaine’s arms on the back of his horse. Arthur travelling by their side, but he still didn’t speak to anyone.

They left behind some common soldiers to bury the dead from both sides in mass graves to prevent disease. Only the bodies of the fallen knights would be returned to their families for burial. The others would have any valuables removed and returned to their loved ones. The enemy soldier’s belongings would be collected and shared amongst those Camelot families’s who had lost their men, to help them to cope through the coming winter.

As the King and Knights rode into the courtyard Percy jumped down to take Merlin from Gwaine, but Arthur beat him to it, taking Merlin gently in his arms and carrying him to Gaius’s chambers. He placed Merlin on the cot in the main room, and watched as Gaius checked his ward. Still Arthur kept his silence. Gaius looked up at Arthur:

“I don’t know when he will wake Sire but his wound appears nearly healed. I’ll get him into his own bed and keep a close eye on him. But I need to get the other injured treated; they are being put in the infirmary set up in the lower hall. If I could ask, that Gwaine be given permission to remain with Merlin, while I am away.”

“Of course Gaius, let me know if you need anything, we must do what we can for everyone.” Arthur voice was flat showing no emotion.

Arthur then turned to Gwaine “Call me if he wakes please.” With that he walked out and up to his chambers. 

He spent most of the day there, only venturing out to check on the men in the infirmary. Gwen divided her time between her husband and helping Gaius where she could. She tried hard to get Arthur to talk but he stubbornly remained silent. 

Arthur was thinking through all he knew of the sorcerer and was slowly realising all the things he had missed in the past. How could he have been such a fool? The sorcerer, he refused to think of him as Merlin, had hardly been that clever at hiding his magic. He told himself it was only because he had trusted the younger man that he hadn’t noticed before. Was his father wrong? And if he was how many people had he killed without reason. But then he thought of all the magic users who had brought death and destruction to Camelot, no they must be evil. But that meant his servant was evil. Was he really? He was powerful that was clear from his actions at the battle, so if he was evil why hadn’t he acted against Camelot before? Arthur’s thoughts went round and round. He needed to speak to Merlin that was the only way to solve anything. With his mind finally giving him a course of action he went towards the healer’s chambers.

Once he reached the door he stood for a moment before walking inside. Gwaine was sat by the cot where the still form was still laying, no sign of life apparent accept for a faint rise and fall of the chest. Gwaine looked up and seeing Arthur tensed.

“What are you here for? Gaius isn’t here.” Gwaine growled, unhappy at how Arthur was treating Merlin.

“I’ve come to see how he is.”

“He’s got a name, Merlin has been your best friend for years, he deserves better from you. He would never hurt you; he would rather die than that. Doesn’t the fact that he’s lying here with a wound in his side prove that too you?” Gwaine couldn’t understand the Kings reaction.

“I know Gwaine, but he lied to me, for all those years, he could have told me.”  
Arthur was trying hard to understand.

“What and have you burn him at the stake! Don’t forget magic is a crime in Camelot.” Gwaine was angry he couldn’t understand Arthur; they had all seen Merlin save the day during the battle, what more proof did the man need.

“Has he woken yet?”

“No I would have sent for you if he had. He’s just lying there not moving.” Gwaine took Merlin’s hand in his and held it was if willing Merlin awake.

Arthur stood looking down at Merlin, trying to see how such an innocent seeming face could hide such power. He then bent and put his hand to Merlin’s cheek:

“Wake up Merlin, I need to talk to you, I need to understand.” As the king turned to leave the room Gwaine commented:

“There’s hope for you yet princess, just keep thinking about it.”

Arthur left the room no further ahead in his decision about what to do, but at least his anger was cooling.

Gwen arrived in the healer’s room just after Arthur had left. She crept in quietly not wanting to disturb Merlin.

“How is he Gwaine? Gaius asked me to call in.” she was obviously concerned.

“Still the same, he’s got to wake up soon to have a drink if nothing else. Have you seen Arthur?”

“No I haven’t I’m going to see him next. Has he been here?”

“Yes, what’s he going to do? I won’t let him hurt Merlin.” Gwaine knew he would die before allowing that to happen.

“I don’t know Gwaine, Let him have time to think. I’m sure he’ll work things through in the end, it was a shock to him. What with the dragon and all. I won’t let Arthur hurt him Gwaine he gave his word.” Gwen was worried about both the men she loved. Merlin had been a friend for many years.

“If he rejects Merlin it will kill him, you know much Merlin thinks of him.” That worried Gwaine as much as anything.

“I do Gwaine, don’t worry. Let us know as soon as he stirs please” with that the queen left and went to the royal chambers. Arthur was sat at the window gazing out.  
“I wish he would wake up I have so many questions to ask. I can’t decide what to do until I have some answers.”

“I know my love but please when he does don’t say or do anything you will regret. Promise me you will think things through.”

It was the next morning before Merlin awoke, his injury and all the magic he had used had drained the young Warlock, and in all that time Gwaine had never left his side.


	4. Merlin wakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and support. Keep them coming it feeds my mind. I will try to update daily.  
> .................................................................................................................................................

When Merlin opened his eyes he realised he was on the cot in the main room of Gaius's chambers. Then he suddenly remembered all the events of the previous day, had started to sit up. As he did so he saw Gwaine asleep by his side. Carefully trying to not to wake the other man, he attempted to get out of the cot. However Gwaine was awake in a flash.

“Hi Merlin, come back to us then, take it easy.” The knight put his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. “Stay there until Gaius checks you out.” He reached across and got Merlin a drink of water. “Here drink this…slowly mind.”

Merlin took the drink and slowly drank the whole contents of the goblet.

“What happened? What did Kilgarrah do?” Merlin looked at his friend.

“If Kilgarrah is the Great Dragon, he saved your life, don’t ask me how, some sort of golden mist.” 

“What happened to him? I can’t feel him anymore.” Merlin tried to feel the great beast’s presence in his mind. “He’s gone hasn’t he?” he said distressed.

“I think so….he sort of faded away, he asked you to look after Aithusa, and said he gladly gave his life for yours, if that makes sense.”

Tears come into Merlin’s eyes threatening to spill over, he took several deep breaths. “He shouldn’t have done that; I should have died, not him.” Merlin’s voice was full of regret.

“He didn’t see it that way Merlin, he said it had been a pleasure to serve you, he thought a lot of you. He did it willingly.” Gwaine tried to comfort his friend. 

 

Merlin led back down and stared at the ceiling. “So many have died for me, why? Why me? What makes me worth dying for?”

Gwaine realised Merlin wasn’t expecting an answer, but needed to try to comfort him. “Merlin you saved hundreds of people yesterday alone. I don’t know how many others you have saved in the past, but I know we are all glad you’re alive.”

With that Gaius came through Merlin’s door. He had slept in Merlin’s bed overnight.

“Oh my boy you’re awake that’s good. I’ll check you over then you can have some food. Gwaine, would you mind asking the kitchens to send something please?” The healer started to bustle about and came towards Merlin. “Go on Gwaine, and send someone to fetch the King.”

Gwaine reluctantly left the room and Gaius checked Merlin’s wound. It was healed, if still a bit sore. “How are you feeling? You used a lot of magic yesterday, as well as the blood loss, so you will be tired for a while. I’m very proud of you son.” He gave Merlin a hug.

“How’s Arthur?” Merlin asked “He knows now, does he hate me? I thought I would be in the dungeons.” He looked at the healer in fear. 

“He knows my boy, he needs to talk to you, it’s a lot for him to take in, and he’s promised not to harm you.”

The door opened and Gwaine came back in carrying a tray of food. “Audrey has sent enough to feed a horse; she says you are to have anything you want. She even gave me some apple pie.” He was grinning.

“Apple pie for breakfast? Really Gwaine!” Gaius looked at the knight in astonishment. “Put the tray over on the table, and help Merlin up. He can sit up for his food, then back to bed.” Gaius gave Gwaine the famous eyebrow. “Did you send for the King?”

“No, I thought Merlin should eat first. I’ll get him after he has eaten.” Gwaine was determined to delay the Kings arrival.

It seemed that Arthur had other sources of information, because Merlin had just sat at the table when Arthur arrived. 

He looked at Gaius and Gwaine “Leave us.” He demanded.

The two men left the room. Merlin looked at Arthur. “I’m sorry…”

“So you said. You said you were afraid…of me…..why? Did you think I would kill you?” Arthur was trying hard to understand.

“Magic is illegal you would have had no choice….I didn’t want you to have to choose. I wanted to I really did.”

“Why did you start? Whatever made you use magic, I don’t understand Merlin.” Arthur said brokenly

“I didn’t choose it I was born with it. I’ve had Magic since I was a baby.” Merlin's voice was weak and trembling

“I didn’t know that was possible.” That was one thing Arthur hadn’t considered.

“I don’t think many are. I’ve only ever used it for you Arthur.”

“Yes I think I know that. I’ve done nothing but think I have even worked out some of the times you used it. I was blind not to see it before.” 

Silence followed as the two men looked at each other. Eventually Merlin could stand it no more. 

“What are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. First you eat, then I’ll come back and we talk, you tell me everything then maybe I’ll know. I won’t have you put to death or hurt I know that. You’ve done too much for Camelot and for me.” He gave Merlin a weak smile. “I’ll come back in soon.” 

Arthur turned and left the room. As he opened the door Gwaine fell in, he had been leaning on the door listening.

“When I come back you can go to the training grounds.” He growled at the knight.


	5. The King listens

An hour later Arthur arrived back to see Merlin he had Gwen with him. The Queen had insisted she be there, knowing her husband was on edge she hoped her presence would help keep him calm.

Merlin told Arthur most of what he had done since arriving in Camelot, missing out only the smaller less important things. He told Arthur of the prophesy, but explained that wasn’t why he had stayed. Merlin was upset when he told of the things he had been ashamed of, all the killings and releasing Kilgarrah. But he didn’t spare himself and missed nothing out. Arthur kept silent until Merlin had finished but had gripped Gwen’s hand tightly at some of the things that either shocked or upset him.

Once Merlin had finished Arthur asked a few questions then left telling Merlin he would go and consider very thing he had been told and would come back later.

“There is so much I didn’t realise Merlin, I need to absorb it all. You have done so much I wonder what have done myself and whether I am worthy to be King. Thank you for being so honest I just wish you hadn’t lied for so long. That’s what hurts the most…..the lies. I just don’t know if I can trust you. Please don’t leave this room until I comeback.” Arthur gave Merlin a look of sadness and disappointment before leaving. Gwen gave Merlin a smile of encouragement before following her husband.

Gwaine and Gaius come into the room within five minutes of the King and Queen leaving. Merlin told them what he had told Arthur and Gwen. He looked worried and frightened.

Gwaine put his hand on his friends shoulder. “Merlin you had no choice you did what you had to. If the princess doesn’t understand that he’s a fool. If you decide to leave Camelot I’m coming with you, somewhere that doesn’t want you is somewhere I don’t want to be.”

Gaius looked at both the men. “Don’t get ahead of yourselves, Arthur will make the right decision he just needs time.”

It was the next morning before Merlin heard anything. He was summoned to the Council Chamber to hear his fate before the full council. Gwaine and Gaius had been told to attend and be there before Merlin. Gwaine went reluctantly, but first went to the stables and saddled up two horses with supplies in case they need to make a run for it. He hid the horses near the castle.

When the guards came to escort Merlin he was terrified. He still wondered if he would be burnt at the stake. His nightmare for so many years, he knew Arthur said not but he had broken the law and the council might insist. As he approached the doors his knees went weak, but his forced himself to stand straight. He would take any punishment he was given, after all he had killed many people. 

As the doors opened he was surprised to see Arthur sat not at the roundtable but at the end of the room wearing his crown, his Queen by his side. All the council members and knights stood in rows at either side of the room. It seemed everyone was there to hear his fate. Merlin swallowed and walked forward keeping his eyes to the floor not daring to look at anyone. As he reached the position ten foot before His King and Queen he stopped and waited not daring to move and holding his breath.


	6. Merlin's new home

Merlin heard Arthur voice, but not what he said he was too frightened, he kept thinking about his mother and what she would do if he was executed. Ever since he had left Ealdor he has been sending some of his wages home, it would be hard on her losing her only son, and the money. Then through his subconscious he heard his name being called.

“Merlin!! Have you been listening to you King.” Arthur’s voice rang out.

“Sorry Sire” Merlin looked up at the King expecting a rebuke instead he saw Arthur smiling at him.

“You Merlin are an idiot! I suppose that means you want me to repeat myself. Well I’m not, you’ll have to ask someone later. Now step forward.”

Arthur stood and came toward Merlin before laying his hand on Merlin’s shoulder and saying quietly so no one else could hear. “Don’t look so worried I’ve just given you a full pardon.” Then standing straighter Arthur looked into Merlin’s face. "Merlin Emrys kneel before your King."

Merlin knelt as ordered.

The Arthur spoke once more. “Do you Merlin Emrys swear only to use your magic for the benefit of Camelot and its citizens and to help protect Camelot from other magic users?”

Merlin was stunned not expecting this at all, and only just taking in what he was being asked. Quickly pulling himself together he replied:

“I, Merlin Emrys, do swear fealty to you King Arthur, and promise to use my magic for the benefit of Camelot and its citizens and to protect Camelot against other magic users.” With that Merlin knelt at Arthur’s feet. 

“I King Arthur of Camelot give you the title of Lord Emrys of Ealdor, Advisor to the crown and Court Sorcerer. Rise Lord Emrys.”

Before he could stop himself, Merlin said: “Sire I’m not a Sorcerer! I’m a Warlock!” Arthur looked at Merlin in shock and then glared at Gwaine who had sniggered. 

“Only you could do that, alright Court Warlock of Camelot…happy?”

“Yes Sire” Merlin stood up and noticed Gwen had tears in her eyes, then he turned towards Gaius and the knights who were all clapping.

Arthur took Gwen’s hand and started to walk out of the Council Chambers, telling Merlin to follow him. When they got back to the royal chambers Arthur cuffed Merlin round the ear.

“Ouch! What was that for?” Merlin demanded forgetting the terror of a few minutes before.

“Not listening to me for one. I spent ages writing that speech thanking you and giving my reasons not too have you burnt, and you didn’t even listen, and two for correcting your new title, you cheeky idiot.” Arthur gave Merlin a hug.

“Thank you for all you have done for me Merlin. It will take awhile for me to completely forgive the lies, but you saved everyone in Camelot and nearly got yourself killed….again, so it was the least I could do.”

Gwen came forward and hugged Merlin “Thank you for looking after him for me.”

“All these thank you’s, I’ve had more in the past few minutes than all the rest of my time in Camelot.” Merlin quipped.

He received another cuff round the ear for Arthur. “Don’t get used to it. By the way, did I mention that Gwen is having lots of new clothes, and hats, made for you?” Arthur smirked.

“Not hats, Gwen no hats, or I’ll turn Arthur into a frog!” the new Court Warlock threatened.

“No hats, Merlin but you do need new clothes.” Gwen smiled at Merlin so sweetly, he didn’t have the heart to argue.

Arthur went on to explain that Merlin would have to write the new laws governing the use of Magic now it was no longer outlawed.

“You’ve made it legal! Oh thank you.” Merlin was grinning 

“If you had listened to my speech you would have known that. I can’t very well have a Court Warlock if magic is illegal can I dollop head!”

“That’s my word! Does that mean I won’t have to clean out the stables and wash your dirty socks anymore!”

“It means you’re no longer my servant Merlin. I can’t very well have a Lord as a servant can I. You really are thick aren’t you”

“Oh….I suppose not. Can I go now? I want to see Gaius and Gwaine.”

“Go on then. I’ll see you for breakfast tomorrow, that’s an order so don’t be late.”

Merlin ran out of the room, and as he did so there was an almighty crash as Merlin ran into George, who dropped all of Arthur armour. 

“Ops sorry George.” Merlin started to help George pick it up.

“No my Lord, It was my fault, please, it’s not your place to help me.” George bowed his head.

“My name is still Merlin, and of course I’ll help you. It was my fault.”

“MERLIN! Leave the man to do his work, remember your new station.”Arthur shouted, loud enough to be heard through the door. 

Arthur turned to Gwen “How can he be the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived, and be so clumsy?” 

Gwen smiled “Warlock dear, unless you want to be a frog? Merlin’s clumsiness is part of his charm.”

Merlin ran to Gaius’s chambers and found Gwaine there as well.

“Well Court Warlock, now you’ve quite finished, my leech tank needs cleaning out.” Gaius said “I don’t want you getting too big for your boots.”

“Gaius! I’m a Lord! I can’t be expected to clean a leech tank.” Merlin said more in hope than anything else.

Gaius raised his eyebrows and Merlin shrugged before getting what he needed to clean the dreaded Leech tank. Gwaine stood and laughed.

“Don’t laugh at me, come here and tell me what Arthur said earlier” he demanded so Gwaine sat by the side of him and told Merlin what Arthur had said. 

Before the knight left to go down to the practice field he asked:

“Can’t you cast a spell on Arthur, so he forgets training sometimes? just for me." 

Merlin laughed at his friend: “Abuse of power, don’t forget I’m a Lord now and we nobility stick together…Ouch” Gwaine hit Merlin on the shoulder as he left the room.

The next morning Merlin headed to see Arthur, not to help get him dressed and to do his chores, but to share breakfast with the royals. How life could change in such a short time. When he walked in, not knocking of course, Arthur sent him straight out again.

“Go next door; there is a bath and change of clothes waiting for you. Come back when you’re ready.” ordered Arthur.

Merlin headed next door to the empty state room, and sure enough there was a bath tub full of hot water. Merlin quickly got in and had a lovely warm bath. Getting out he went to the clothes laid out on the bed. They were of far finer quality than he was used to, and much to his surprise and delight weren’t so much different in style from his present cloths. There was a pair of brown trousers and a blue shirt with a jacket of soft brown leather. There was even a neckerchief of the same material as the shirt. Once on they felt so soft against his skin. The socks and boots were also very good quality, the boots being made of the finest leather. Gwen hadn’t wanted to make the changes to much for Merlin. Once dressed, Merlin made his way next door for breakfast.

Entering the room once again he smiled at Gwen. “Thank you my Queen” giving her a bow.

“Don’t I get thanks” Arthur demanded.

“You had nothing to do with the clothes; otherwise they would have been awful!” Merlin retorted.

“I paid for them! Ungrateful Warlock” Arthur shouted.

They sat and ate a breakfast, the like of which Merlin had served up every morning, but never had for himself, except the bits he had stolen from the plates. “No wonder you get fat Arthur, eating like this.” He grinned at Arthur.

“I am not fat! I preferred it when you were terrified, at least then I got respect. Just don’t forget I haven’t forgiven you yet”

Gwen laughed at them and told them to behave. The two men then discussed the changes that need to take place. After talking for some two hours Arthur explained that Merlin was to have new quarters.  
“I am having the east tower cleaned for you. All the magical books and artefacts are being collected together in the vaults and I want you to go through them all. Those that are dangerous must be kept in the vaults, but anything else can be moved to your new rooms. I am amazed at how much stuff my father kept; I had thought it mostly destroyed.” Arthur told Merlin.

“Thank you Arthur I’ll get Gaius to help check it through with me.” Merlin was genuinely pleased at the news.

“I have had several sets of clothes ordered for you, and they will be put in the tower once it is cleaned. If you look on my bed, you will see Gwen’s favourite piece. Make sure you wear it for ceremonies and when we ride out.”

Merlin walked across to the bed and there was a cloak but instead of being in Pendragon red it was in a blue material. Merlin picked it up and put it over his shoulders, the gold embroidery was of the Pendragon crest on one side and on the other side a Dragon more like the shape of Kilgarrah. Merlin’s eyes filled with tears.

“Thank you it’d beautiful.” He stroked the fabric.

“I didn’t want you in red I don’t want anyone thinking you’re a knight. No more complaints that you're cold when were out now.” Arthur said remembering the thin coat that Merlin always wore.

“I thought it was so I was a better target!” Merlin said not realising how true that was to be.

“Go one idiot, get to work.”

Merlin’s days were full he spent most of his time in the vaults, but each day spent two hours on the training field teaching the knights how to anticipate and fend of magical attacks. Gwaine was pleased to see his friend so settled and happy. Not having to hide who he was anymore had made Merlin much happier, although there was still some tension between the King and his Warlock. The first knights worked the hardest in training, and even Percy was thrown around by Merlin, much to everyone’s amusement. 

Then after four days he was told he could move into the tower. He would miss his old room with Gaius. Merlin was very pleased once he saw his new accommodation. The first floor was a room with a table and a place he could work. The next floor was a library and cupboards for all this new treasures. The top floor was his bedroom. It had a large bed, as luxurious as Arthur’s, and he had a fireplace in each of his rooms. He couldn’t wait to move everything in from the vaults. 

In his bedroom was a wardrobe full of clothes some of which he was sure he would never use. He went down to his old room and changed into a set of his old clothes and collected up all this old belongings. He wasn’t about to wear his new clothes to move the dusty books. Then he went back to the tower and put all his old things away. Placing the wooden dragon Balinor had carved him in pride of place on a small cupboard in his bedroom. 

Going down to the vaults he started to move the artefacts. On the second journey he fell on the stairs and hit his elbows and head as he went down. One of the guards ran to help him up and thought he saw a shadow moving away. The incident was reported to Arthur who become very angry wanting to know why Merlin was moving things himself, when there were plenty of servants. This resulted in an argument between the two men. In the end it was agreed that the books would be removed by the servants but Merlin would move everything else. The report of the shadow was put down to a trick of the light. It took his three days to sort everything out. 

Merlin at first refused to have a servant only changing his mind when he found he was giving someone a job. His servant was a young boy called Sam, whose father had died at Camlann and the young man was now helping to support his mother and younger brother. Sam had the best job in the castle as Merlin used his Magic for most of the chores and treated Sam like a younger brother. As a result the young man was very loyal to Merlin. 

Once Merlin was settled in he invited all his friends to see his new home, and they would all visit Merlin in the evenings including Gwaine who would bring his mead with him instead of going to the inn.

After a week Arthur was getting fed up of being in the castle and he decided to go to the outer villages to help spread the word about the lifting of the ban on magic. Merlin was to go with him to explain some of the new laws, anyway he told Arthur he was a magnet to bandits and might need him even though they were travelling in quite a large group due to the large amount of stray soldiers still about from the battle. Sure enough on the way back to Camelot five days later and they were attacked, but this time Merlin didn’t need to hide his magic and helped openly. 

The fight was fast and furious. Merlin had been told by Arthur only to help if he saw a danger that the knights couldn’t deal with, he didn’t want them to rely on Merlin. At the height of the action Merlin was shot in the shoulder by a crossbow bolt. He managed to keep standing. Gwaine moved nearer to protect Merlin. Once the fight was over Arthur came to check on Merlin. The bolt had entered from the back but was luckily away from any vital areas. Percy pulled the bolt out and Merlin passed out. They quickly bandaged Merlin’s shoulder.

When Merlin woke up Arthur asked Merlin if he could heal himself so they could travel back with him in more comfort. Merlin told him his magic didn’t work on him, and anyway he wasn’t very good at healing spells.

Gwaine spoke to Arthur “I’ve checked the bandits bodies. None of them had a crossbow! Merlin must have been shot by our side.”

Arthur immediately ordered the area searched and sure enough no crossbows were found other than theirs. This either meant they hadn’t got everyone or Merlin had been shot by one of them.

“Could it have been an accident? Merlin moved in the way.” Wondered Arthur “Or was it deliberate, there was his fall the other day. Gwaine keep a close eye on him.”


	7. Merlin's injured

As they made their way slowly back to Camelot, Merlin sat on his own horse but with Gwaine and Arthur riding either side, to keep an eye on him. That night as they set up camp Merlin went to get some firewood but was stopped by Gwaine.

“You’re not doing anything, just sit down and rest the shoulder.” Gwaine was worried in case the wound started to bleed once more.

“I’m fine. I’ve been setting up camp sites for years. I was only going for the firewood.” The wounded man protested.

“No Merlin, you’re not doing anything. Lords don’t set up camps. they wait for others to do it for them. Sit down.” Gwaine wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He wasn’t going to let Merlin out of his sight either.

Leon shouted at Gwaine “Come on Gwaine help with the horses.”

Gwaine went toward Leon and said in a quiet voice so Merlin couldn’t hear: “I’m staying with Merlin, Arthur’s orders. None of the bandits had a cross bow, it was one of ours.”

Leon glanced across at Merlin “That’s not good, ok help set up camp but keep close.”

Gwaine made a show of setting up the camp putting Arthur’s roll near where the fire would be along with his, putting Merlin’s in between. Once Percy returned with the firewood Merlin used his magic to start the fire and George started to cook the meal. It was the servant’s first trip out with the knights and he wasn’t enjoying it. Merlin helped as he could, by advising the other man on what needed doing and when. George had taken over as Arthur’s servant in place of Merlin. Once they had eaten and settled down for the night Merlin was surprised to find himself so close to the fire.

“Why’s my roll here? I normally sleep away from the fire.” He went to move it.

“Don’t be an idiot Merlin, your new station comes with new privileges. Lie down and stop making a fuss.” Arthur voice was sharp.

Merlin did as he was told, muttering as he did so. Gwaine grabbed the other man’s roll and spread it out for him.

“There you are my Lord.” He grinned to take the sting out of the words. Gwaine could see the Merlin was hurt by Arthur’s tone of voice. The Warlock thought it was because Arthur hadn’t forgiven him for all his lies, not realising that the King and Gwaine had concerns for his safety.

“I like this blanket; it’s much thicker than my old one.” He said trying to hide his feelings.

“Anything would be thicker than your old one.” Gwaine remarked before settling down. 

Once Merlin had got comfortable he soon drifted off to sleep, then both Arthur and Gwaine moved closer to the man between them. No one would get close to him without them knowing. Merlin was led with his back curled into Gwaine’s body covered by both of their blankets. 

When Merlin woke up early next morning he was surprised at how close he was to the other two men, particularly Gwaine. He felt a bit embarrassed thinking he had moved in the night. Gwaine’s arm was around his waist and he tried very carefully to move but Gwaine’s grip tightened. George was already up and making up the fire. He was having some trouble with lighting it due to the damp wood. Merlin raised his head and looking at the fire his eyes went gold as he said:

“Forbearnan” 

George jumped back as the fire flared into being. He turned and smiled his thanks to Merlin, but looked shocked when he saw the position Merlin was laying in. Merlin blushed and shrugged his shoulders. Gradually the rest of the camp woke up and started to move around. Arthur woke up and grinned as he saw Merlin’s position.

“I knew you were a girl Merlin, but that’s going too far.” Throwing back his head and laughing.

Gwaine woke up at the extra noise around him and looked down at Merlin. “Hello darling. How are you this morning?” He grinned at Merlin’s obvious embarrassment. 

“Get of you letch! I wanted to get up ages ago, but you wouldn’t let go.” Merlin scowled at Gwaine.

Percy let out a wolf whistle at the pair of them, which had the rest of the camp laughing. Merlin tried to sit up and drew in a sharp breath as his shoulder hurt.

“Go careful Merlin, let me look at that.” Arthur came across. The wound was red and sore but not obviously infected. “We will get back to Camelot today and Gaius can treat the properly, just go steady ok.” The king was obviously concerned.

Merlin pleased that Arthur seemed to have forgotten whatever had upset him the night before, he grinned at the King. “I’m fine, I’ve had worse than this and cleaned out your stables so don’t be a prat.”

Arthur looked at Merlin “I suppose you have, but you won’t do it again.” He turned and walked away. Watched by several of the knights who wondered what was going on between The King and his Warlock, there seemed to be an atmosphere between the two of them.


	8. The Protector

After they had all eaten the and packed up the camp the men mounted up once more and headed to Camelot. Merlin was again on his own horse. They stopped for a drink and quick bite at midday as Merlin was looking very tired. As they went to remount Merlin stumbled as he tried to get back into the saddle. He was pale and shaky. Gwaine looked at Arthur, who nodded in agreement to the unsaid thought. 

“Come on Merlin, you’re coming up with me. You won’t stay on your horse in that state. Percy can you help Merlin, he can get up in front of me.” Gwaine asked the big knight.

Percy came over and lifted the protesting Merlin onto Gwaine’s horse. “Lean back into me Merlin don’t worry I won’t drop you.” Merlin did as he was told; he was aching all over and didn’t feel very well. 

Arthur looked at Gwaine and again the both knew each other’s thoughts. If Merlin wasn’t complaining it wasn’t a good thing, the quicker they got back to Camelot and Gaius the better. Merlin gradually sank back into Gwaine’s arms and was soon asleep against the knight’s chest. Gwaine made sure both his and Merlin’s capes were around the still form to keep him warm. It was three hours later before they rode into Camelot. The King dismounted and took Merlin from Gwaine. Merlin didn’t stir as he was lowered down. Percy came forward and took the sleeping man and went to Gaius’s chambers with Arthur and Gwaine following.

As Percy entered the healers chambers and placed Merlin on the cot Gaius looked up and came across asking what had happened and when. He soon had Merlin unwrapped and was looking at the wound.

“He has an infection, that’s why he is so sleepy. I’ll clean the wound and get something in him for the pain. Then he will sleep it off, he should be alright.” Gaius chased the other men out of the room. “Leave us in peace I’ll call if there’s any change”

Arthur arranged for two guards to be posted outside the door as he called a meeting of his closest knights after they had all had time to cleaned up. Leon, Gwaine and Percy met in Arthur’s rooms to run through what had happened. Eight of the other knights had had crossbows with them on the trip, but they were all trusted knights. Merlin’s wound made no sense, unless a bandit had escaped. Then there was the previously discounted incident, when Merlin had fallen on the stairs, had the shadow been someone responsible for the fall rather than Merlin’s clumsiness? They didn’t have any answers. It was decided to post a guard on Merlin for now, especially as he was unable to look after himself at the moment. Leon was asked to select two trusted guards to be at Gaius’s door. 

The next morning Merlin was feeling much better and the infection had dropped. So was moved back to his own bed in the tower. Sam would keep an eye on him and Gaius would call in every few hours. There was still to be two guards at the door. Merlin was told to stay in bed for a couple of days. Sam had decided to sleep in Merlin’s room at nights for now. 

 

On the second night Gwaine was heading back to the castle after spending his evening at the Inn, it was late as he had also spent sometime after with the new barmaid. Looking up as he crossed the courtyard, he noticed flames in the lower east tower window. Quickly raising the alarm he ran to the door. There was no sign of the guards. The door was jammed, Gwaine quickly tried to ram the door but was having no luck then Percy arrived, between them they soon had the door open. The two guards were inside the first room. Both were dead having been stabbed. 

The two knights ran up the stairs to the next level calling Merlin as they went. The smoke was thick and raising up through the building. They were soon forced back. By then more people had arrived with buckets of water. Gwaine grabbed a wet cloth and tied it round his face, then tried once more to go up the stairs, Percy at his heals. They got to the second floor room, the flames hadn’t reached this far but the smoke was still thick and black. Pushing on they went to the top floor where Merlin slept. Percy grabbed the unconscious Merlin from the bed and Gwaine took Sam, they quickly started back down once more. By the time they got to the bottom level the flames were out and the King had arrived with Gaius. 

Other willing hands took the two unconscious forms, and carried them quickly to Gaius’s chambers. Gwaine and Percy struggled to get their breath back. The smoke and been thick and acrid making hard to breathe. Arthur started the investigation, and it was soon discovered that the dry vegetation used to start the fire had been responsible for the smoke being so thick. This time there was no doubt, it was clearly a deliberate attempt on Merlin’s life. Arthur went with Gwaine and Percy so they could get checked, and to see how Merlin and Sam were. Merlin and Sam were unconscious in the cots. Gaius was fussing around them making sure they were propped up to help their breathing.

“How are they Gaius?” Arthur went to Merlin’s side, the warlocks breathing was laboured.

“We must wait and see Sire, there is little I can do. They have both breathed in the dirty air and it has damaged their lungs. Sam is a bit better; he was lying on the floor where the air was cleaner. At least neither of them has burns.”

“Can you look at Gwaine and Percy please; they breathed in the same air.” Arthur asked.

“There is nothing I can do, I suggest they get outside in the fresh air and sleep sitting up for a few days. Milk might sooth the throat.”

“Milk! Never, mead will be better.” Protested Gwaine.

“There will be two guards outside at all times, and two in here. I’m not taking any chances. Come on men get some rest, tomorrow we need to get some answers.” Arthur left the room followed by Percy and a reluctant Gwaine.

Later the next day everyone in the castle was questioned. They weren’t any further forward; Arthur called a meeting of the full council where the matter was discussed. Geoffrey of Monmouth was the first to suggest that perhaps the rise of Merlin in status was the cause behind the attacks. Arthur was bringing to agree but he needed to know who was behind it all. 

“I have decided that Lord Emrys needs protection, other than his magic. He has been attacked three times recently, and his magic has not protected him. It appears to me that if we want Merlin to protect us, we need to do the same service to him. I am therefore creating a new post, a knight specially chosen who will remain answerable to me but whose sole responsibility will be to guard the Court Warlock. He will be given the title of the Warlocks Protector. I will discuss this with my first knights and the name will be announced in due course.”

As the meeting finished Arthur asked for Leon, Percy and Gwaine to remain.

“I want one of you to take the new post. You will still be required to train with the rest of us and the chosen Knight will select six others from the castle guards to act with him. But his responsibility will not to be to protect me or Camelot, but Merlin first and foremost.” The King looked at his three best knights. “I am asking for a volunteer, if none of you want the post I will look among the other knights, but I would prefer it to be one of you. But the knight that has this post must be a volunteer.”

Gwaine stepped forward immediately. “There’s no need to go further Princess, you know I’ll volunteer for the post, in fact I’ll fight anyone else who tries to take it. Merlin is the closest thing I have to family. It would be an honour to serve him.”

Arthur looked at Gwaine his expression serious “I knew you’d volunteer Gwaine, but I have only one reservation about you taking the post. You would need to curtail your evenings at the Inn if I were to give you the post.” Arthur looked at Gwaine expecting an argument.

“If that’s what it takes Sire” the knight replied with a hard edge to his voice. “I suspect I will still get there occasionally.”

“Indeed you would, on your days off.”

“Then the jobs mine.” Gwaine demanded.

The next day Arthur told the council of the new appointment and by the following day Gwen gave Gwaine a blue cape to donate his new status. Gwaine selected six other men to join him from the castle guards, and they took over the guards already guarding Gaius’s chambers. Merlin was awake but had a very hoarse voice and was still pale and weak. Sam was awake and sat by Merlin’s side. Gwaine told Merlin of his new job. Merlin was surprised he was to have his own guard. 

“I’m a Warlock I can look after myself!” he said indignantly.

“Clearly not Merlin, you have been pushed downstairs, shot and nearly burnt. You might be good at protecting Arthur and the rest of us, but looking after yourself no way.” 

“I will just order you to stay away!” Merlin insisted.

“That’s why I am under Arthur’s orders and not yours, sorry mate. Hey do you like my new cape?” Gwaine gave a twirl.

“Is that so they’ll shot you instead of me? What a good idea.” Merlin chuckled.

“Look you I’ve had to give up the Inn for you, the least you can do is say thank you.”

The castle servants had cleaned up Merlin’s rooms and Merlin was moved back into them. The rooms were moved around, as Gwaine was to sleep in the lower floor. The knight soon moved all his possessions to the tower. From now on it was his responsibility to keep Merlin safe and the gods help anyone who tried anything.


	9. Keeping track of a Warlock

Merlin’s new position kept him busy although he did get a bit exasperated at having Gwaine following him around like a puppy all the time. If it wasn’t Gwaine it was two of the guards. After a couple of days of this Merlin decided enough was enough and managed to lose the two guards and take off by himself. He had two hours before a very irate Gwaine found him where he had been hiding in the vaults. Merlin told Gwaine he was perfectly safe in the vaults after all Camelot’s treasures were safe there. 

Gwaine threatened the warlock with all sorts of punishments if he did it again. In the end the knight threatened to punish the guards if they lost Merlin. He knew then he had Merlin, who wouldn’t see anyone else suffer for something he did.

The next challenge for the Protector was Merlin’s planned trip out into the countryside. Merlin wanted to go alone, he was going to keep his promise to Kilgarrah and find Aithusa and bring her back with him. Gwaine insisted that Merlin have company. The argument went on and on. Both men determined to win.

Arthur wasn’t best pleased either, especially the bit about the dragon staying in or near Camelot. It had after all sided with Morgana and killed many of his men. Merlin said he wanted the young dragon close by and had planned on it sleeping in Kilgarrah’s old cave and being allowed to roam during the day. Merlin wanted to help the young dragon and teach it all he knew of dragon lore; Things that the great dragon had told him. In the end the King agreed to the cave being used and wanted assurances that the young dragon wouldn’t hurt his people. Merlin said Aithusa would swear allegiance to the king and Merlin would vouch for her behaviour. 

One morning Merlin crept down stairs and passed Gwaine who was asleep in his bed and headed for the door of the tower. He opened the door only for Gwaine to spring to his feet.

“Got you, you sneaky warlock!” Gwaine glared at Merlin “Trying to go without me were you.” Gwaine had tied a piece of silk from the door handle to his toe in such a way that if the door was opened even a crack to silk would pull on his toe.

“I was only going to get some food!” protested Merlin.

“Oh and what’s wrong with Sam? And why do you have a bag over your shoulder.” Gwaine asked. “No you don’t fool me; you were off to get your dragon.”

“I don’t need you, you’ll scare her off! She’s only a baby.” Merlin protested. "I have been going out for years without you"

“She might be a baby, but she scares me, not the other way round. Now you wait and I’m coming with you and so is the princess. It’s all arranged. Anyway before you didn't have our own side trying to kill you”

Gwaine went to the guards outside. “Go and inform his majesty that the Court Warlock was off for a ride without us. But he will wait for him.”

“Now Merlin breakfast, I think don’t you?” with that Gwaine called for Sam. “Sam, would you mind getting us some breakfast, while we wait for the king.” Sam looked at Gwaine then at Merlin who still had his bag over his shoulder. The young boy grinned.

“I told you it wouldn’t work, didn’t I?” 

“No one likes a smart arse Sam. You didn’t warn him did you?” Merlin glared at Sam.

“No one warned me Merlin, but I probably taught you most of your tricks in the first place.” Gwaine grinned. “Now my Lord, let’s sit down and wait for the King shall we.”

Arthur arrived half an hour later. “Come then Merlin let’s go and get your dragon.” The king ruffled Merlin’s hair. “You weren’t going without us were you by any chance?”

“I don’t need you two, I’ve been going in and out of this castle on missions for years. I really don’t need you.” Came the surly reply.

“I know Merlin, but everyone didn’t know who you were then and if my memory serves me you got injured on quite a few occasions” Arthur looked fondly at this old servant. “I wouldn’t want to lose you now, I might still be working on complete forgiveness but I do want to keep you about.”

“I thought you hated me.” Merlin was surprised at the fondness in Arthur’s voice, He genuinely thought he had lost the other mans regard.

“No Merlin I’ve never hated you, I just wanted to give you space to get used to everything, you’re my friend I thought you knew that.”

Merlin threw himself into Arthur’s arms “I never thought I’d hear you say that, I thought you hated me for lying and having magic.” He was nearly in tears.

“Idiot!” came the fond reply.

“Arthur, if Merlin thought that perhaps someone else does, and that’s why he’s been targeted. Sort of makes sense.” Gwaine told the King


	10. Aithusa

The three men went and collected their horses and headed out to find the small dragon. When they got to Camlann Merlin stopped and looked around. There was no sign of the white dragon.

“How do we go about finding a fly beast Merlin? We won’t be able to find any tracks.” A puzzled Gwaine asked.

“We don’t need to I’ll call her, he threw back his head and called using the dragon tongue:  
“O drakon, e mal soi ftengometh tesd’hup anankes! Erkhoe”

Arthur and Gwaine look at the younger man in amazement, not expecting such a sound to come from him. Although they had heard Merlin in his Dragoon disguise order the same dragon away.

“Now what do we do?” the King asked.

“We wait” Merlin stood and looked up at the sky.

After ten minutes the three men could see a shape flying towards then with an uneven flight. It was obvious that the dragon had some difficulties, not flying with the ease of the Great Dragon. It was also much smaller than Kilgarrah had been and landed a short distance away. The beast was about the size of a horse, and a dirt grey in colour. It shuffled nearer to them clearly nervous.

Merlin stepped forward and spoke to the dragon he had seen only a few times before. It looked so different than the small creature he had called from its egg. Why hadn’t he made sure it was alright and why hadn’t Kilgarrah looked after her? 

The dragon bent her head to her dragonlord but didn’t speak. Merlin remembered when he saw the white dragon in the caves near Ealdor she hadn’t spoke to him. 

He felt great sorrow as he looked at the dragon “Hello Aithusa, can you speak at all?”

Aithusa shook her head.

“We I will try to help you. But first you know I am your dragonlord?”

She nodded once more.

“Kilgarrah has gone and he has asked me to look after you. Which I gladly do, but I must order you not to hurt the people of Camelot and only to take such food as I permit, wild beasts from the forest and not the creature’s of the people. Do you understand?”

Again she nodded her head.

“I’m sorry for all you have been through, but we will be friends and I will help you get better. Your mistress has gone and the King is your Master after me.” Merlin spoke to Arthur not taking his eyes of off Aithusa. “Come forward Arthur.”

Arthur stepped forward, hiding his fear as best he could.

“Aithusa this is King Arthur. If I am not there you must do as he says, do you understand?”

Aithusa stepped closer to Arthur and bowed her head. Arthur moved slowly, getting closer to the small dragon until he was close enough to touch her. He then put his hand out and the dragon put her head on his hand.

“There friends, that’s good. Now Gwaine, come forward.” Merlin looked at Aithusa once more. “This is Gwaine who is my friend.”

Aithusa place her head near Gwaine, who reached forward and petted her. Merlin grinned:

“There, all friends now. I will take you to a cave where you can live, to start with you must stay there unless I am with you, we will get to know one another and I will try to help mend your twisted body and we will get to know each other. I am sorry I didn’t look after you properly after you hatched. I didn’t understand. But we are the last of our kind and we will become good friends.” Merlin moved and hugged the young dragon. “I will help you to become big and strong, and get your scales back to the white they should be.”

The group started on their way back to Camelot. Arthur and Gwaine were staggered by how Merlin could handle the beast and pleased they had been accepted by her and no injuries had resulted. After all the last time they had seen her she was attacking them. Gwaine figured he should be able to get free mead from his story next time he managed to go to the inn.

Aithusa felt ashamed, she had attacked her dragonlord and his friends, and he had called her from her egg. But she was also confused Morgana had been her friend. She hoped that Merlin would be able to help her understand. Aithusa wanted desperately to have a friend again; she didn’t want to be alone.


	11. Another Attack

As the group got nearer to Camelot they veered off and went to the caves outer entrance, in the woods. Merlin made sure that Aithusa was settled in and promised to visit later at the platform. Arthur killed her a deer and Aithusa took it in the cave with her so she could eat it when she was hungry. The small dragon looked so miserable as they left her, that Merlin became quiet and withdrawn. 

Later Merlin went down the steps, as he had done so many times before to see the Great Dragon, and he sat for some time talking to Aithusa. Gwaine and Arthur also visited when her they could. She gradually became more settled. Merlin was researching all the books Arthur had given him. He wanted to be able to heal her twisted body, caused the time when she had been held captive with Morgana in Sarrum’s pit. The pit hadn’t been big enough for her to grow in and she had become horribly deformed. Merlin believed this is also why she didn’t speak, her neck was twisted and it may have damaged her larynx.

 

After five days of research Merlin thought he had the answer, and was heading down to the vaults to check on one last thing. He had two of his guards with him, as Gwaine was at the training grounds. The guards stayed outside the vault as Merlin went in and started to look for an artefact he needed to perform the spell. He found it and put it carefully in his pocket, then made his way back to the exit. As he approached he noticed that his guards were leaning up against the gates, and felt sorry for them. They must get bored just guarding him. He went through the gates and turned to speak to them as everything went black.

Gwaine had just finished a gruelling training session and was headed back for a nice bath. That was one good thing about living with a warlock. One flash of Merlin’s golden eyes, and water was heated to just the right temperature. As he neared the East Tower he was surprised to find no guards and no Merlin. He asked Sam where they were, and Sam told the protector that they had gone to the vaults. He sat and waited for awhile ,before getting bored and heading down to the vaults.

As Gwaine went round the last corner he was confronted with two dead guards and no Merlin. He raised the alarm and started to look for clues. Arthur was one of the first to arrive, and demanded to know what had happened. A search of the castle was organised. Gwaine went down to the cave and asked Aithusa if she could help find the dragonlord. She nodded so he took her up the steps and through the castle. It was a squeeze in places but she managed. As they reached the stairs to the vaults Aithusa turned and went down into the crypt. Gwaine called for several of the searchers to follow. As she reached the doorway it narrowed to much and she could go no further. Gwaine and the others went in swords drawn. Then all of a sudden there was an avalanche of stones as the doorway was forced wider as Aithusa went passed the men breathing fire.

There in the far corner were three men who looked up in fear as the dragon approached. They were in the process of removing the lid to one of the tombs. At their feet was a bound unconscious warlock, bleeding heavily from his wounds. Gwaine shouted at the dragon:

“Stop! Aithusa. Don’t burn them we need to see who they are.”

But it was too late two were almost ash and the final one was badly burnt and clearly dead, but he might still be identifiable, if they were lucky. Gwaine ran to Merlin’s side. He was alive but unrousable.

Merlin was taken up to Gaius, he had a head wound that was bleeding well, and a multitude of bruises and lacerations. His captors had not been careful with the Warlock. The plan had obviously been to kill him and hide his body in the tomb so it would not be found.

Arthur arrived as Merlin being was taken upstairs. He looked at the fallen masonry, Gwaine and Aithusa. “Who thought bringing her here was a good idea?”

“Don’t moan princess, thanks to her we got to Merlin in time….mind you not much left of them.” He pointed at the bodies.

The two men approached and looked at the remains of the least burnt of the bodies.  
“Not much left to go on, she’s through I’ll give her that.” Gwaine said. He bent down and took a leather strap from around the corpse’s neck. There was a ring threaded on it. “That’s Caridoc’s!”

“But he’s from a good family and has been a loyal knight for years. Why would he want to hurt Merlin?” Arthur was puzzled it made no sense.

“He was loyal to Uther, maybe he hated magic. Unless like we said earlier someone thought you weren’t happy to have Merlin around. Maybe thought you’d been forced into magic returning, and wanted to give you a way of getting rid of Merlin. Merlin still thought you were angry with him don’t forget.” Gwaine suggested.

“Then people had better stop thinking for me.” The king turned to some of the other soldiers “Clean this mess up. Anything else that might identify them bring to me.”

Gwaine took Aithusa back to the cave promising to tell her how Merlin was, then joined Arthur in Gaius’s chambers. Merlin’s wound was more bloody than dangerous, although they would have to wait for him to wake up before Gaius could be certain. Merlin would stay in the healer’s room until he was sure. At that point the Queen arrived demanding to see her friend. Gwen sat by Merlin holding his hand.

“Are you going to let your wife make a fuss of another man?” Gwaine asked Arthur jokingly. 

“Yes I am as long as it’s Merlin. Now you make sure he’s guarded properly this time.” Came the retort. “Gaius have me called as soon as he wakes up please I need to talk to him.”

Arthur called an emergency meeting of the council where he made sure everyone was aware of the love and high regard he held the Court Warlock in. The king said if anyone thought otherwise they were mad. He also said anyone withholding information as to who was involved in the attacks on said Warlock; they would face the most severe penalties. He hoped that would clarify things once and for all.

Later that day Arthur was brought information to suggest that the other two assailants were probably knights called Arlon and Berra, both of whom were made knights in Uther’s time. Both men were known to be very friendly with Caridoc and were unaccountable at the present time. There was still no way of knowing why Merlin was targeted by them.

Merlin woke up in the middle of the night and Arthur was called as asked.

“How are you my friend? Always getting into trouble” he spoke fondly to the injured man. “Aithusa sorted them for you. Knocked down half the castle but saved your life, so I suppose I forgive her.”

“Sorry…” Merlin started to speak.

“Why it wasn’t your fault. Gwaine brought her up from the cave to help look for you!” Arthur grinned down at his friend. “Merlin I want you to know I’ve made sure everyone knows just how much you mean to me. I won’t let anyone use me as an excuse to get at you.” He pause “Now do you know anything about why they tried to kill you?”

“No sorry, I came out of the vault and then noticed the two guards’ were dead… then it went black.” Merlin was obviously upset at the guards’ deaths. “Oh where is the stone of dracon, I had it in my pocket.”

“Don’t worry Merlin I have it safe. Why did you need it?” Gaius asked.

“It will help me to straighten Aithusa’s body.” The warlock explained.

“Well no magic for awhile that was quite a blow to your head.” Gaius looked fondly down at his ward. “Sire I think you should leave Merlin to rest until the morning”  
“I’ll be back tomorrow then.” Arthur smiled down at Merlin “ Don’t get up to anything else or you’ll turn Gwaine’s hair grey.


	12. The healing of Aithusa

After a couple of days Merlin was released by Gaius and allowed to return to his tower. It was funny how quickly he had felt at home there. He loved being surrounded by all his magic books and not having to hide his magic anymore. Even having guards wasn’t as much as a pain as he thought it would be. Mind you, he still gave them the slip sometimes, just to keep in practice. Now he didn’t have to hide his talents he was getting stronger and more powerful by the day.

The time had come for him to help Aithusa; he had practiced the words of the spell so often he was sure it would work. So Merlin collected the artefact, the stone of dracan, from its hiding place and told Gwaine he was going to see Aithusa and didn’t want company. Gwaine insisted on going with him the stair case, but promised to stay at the top so they could talk in privacy. Gwaine knew Merlin hated company when he was teaching Aithusa of dragon lore. What he didn’t know, was what Merlin had planned. But then Merlin thought what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

The Warlock called Aithusa down from where she was perching, in the depths of the cave. She came down and joined him on the ledge where Kilgarrah used to sit, and sat with her head on his lap. She was getting better looking every day. He scales were in far better condition and becoming whiter. 

“I have come to try to mend your twisted spine, and hope to make it better for you. I have found the stone of dracan, and the spell I need. So today is the day. Are you happy for me to try?”

Aithusa gave Merlin a version of a dragon smile. She stood up in excitement. Merlin stood beside her and took the stone from his pocket. He put his hand on her side and started to speak:

Ci ibatede gerihteu bansealfa ond handa efenhleoor apcs burnam dracan

Merlin repeated it three times each time his voice gained in strength and depth. Then there was a gold mist similar to the mist that occurred as Kilgarrah healed him at Camlann. As the mist cleared Merlin could see the change in Aithusa, she was a thing of beauty, and her body was straight and strong. She was fast asleep at his feet. Merlin shouted with joy, it had worked! He had done it. Merlin felt a wave of weakness hit him and he sank to his knees by Aithusa. 

At the top of the stairs Gwaine heard Merlin shout and ran down the stairs. As he reached the platform edge, he stopped in wonder. He could see from there the difference in the dragon. He also saw Merlin, who by now was led over the still dragon. Gwaine made his way to their side and carefully picked up the Warlock. He was as always surprised at how thin his friend felt. As he removed Merlin from Aithusa she opened her eyes and looked at him.

In a clear, and strangely feminine voice, for such a creature she spoke for the first time “Protector, take care of my dragonlord and when he wakes thank him for me.”

“I will little one, I will. You are beautiful now.” He was still amazed at the transformation.

“You would even flirt with a dragon?” Aithusa chuckled.

“I’m not flirting it’s the truth, Merlin has made you’re beautiful.” 

Gwaine slowly made his way out of the cave and up the stairs, pausing at the top before taking Merlin back to the tower. When he got there he sent Sam to fetch Gaius. It was only a few moments later when the healer arrived and checked Merlin over. Gwaine explained what had happened.

“He’s getting stronger in his magic, but that spell would have taken large amounts of energy from him. He needs rest, no more than that. I’ll tell the King that Merlin won’t be about for a time.”

Within in half an hour both the King and Queen arrived to check on their friend. Gwaine explained what had happened and they both went down to the cave to see for themselves.

Now Aithusa was cured of her twisted body, she soon grew fast and needed more and more food. In the end Arthur agreed she could fly off by herself, as long as she kept to her promise not to harm people, or hunt domestic animals. It was glorious to see her fly; she was a thing of grace and beauty. The people soon got used to her flying over the citadel. As the land prospered they looked on her as a good luck symbol. Merlin and Aithusa became very close and as she grew they were often seen flying through the air together, Merlin sat on her back.

Due to the new found prosperity Arthur’s was planning a meeting of all the rulers of Albion, and the surrounding kingdoms, to introduce them to the Court Warlock and to strengthen ties. He was working toward the united kingdom of Albion as mentioned in legend. With Merlin on this side he had no doubt it could be achieved.

The introducing Merlin part he deliberately missed out, when he told Merlin of his plans. He knew the warlock wouldn’t want anything to do with it, and would make himself scarce if he knew. Arthur had already heard back from King Baynard of Mercia, Queen Annis of Caerlean, Lord Godwyn of Gavent, all of whom were attending. Arthur was now waiting to hear from King Lot of Essetir. King Lot was a bit put out with Arthur, who made Merlin’s home village part of his territory when Cenred had been defeated. 

Other kingdoms that had been invited were King Odin, Lord Rodor of Nemeth and Sarrum’s son from Amata. It was to be the biggest and greatest meeting of rulers even held. 

There would be a tournament for all the knights, and a huge fair was planned. Arthur had sent word out for entertainers to come from all over the kingdoms. Every room in the castle was being cleaned and made ready for all the guests, even those that hadn’t be used for years. In the town every room that could be rented was identified, for all the retinues that would arrive. Each leader would want to ensure they were safe, with so many old enemies in the same place. 

On the plains outside the citadel, a large town of tents and temporary dwellings would be created. The townspeople were excited; the gathering would allow for great business opportunities and work for everyone. The druids were setting up on the north side of the town, and would be offering their services as healers for the duration. There was no way that Gaius would be able to cope alone. It was expected the town would grow in population fourfold for the two weeks of the meeting.

Merlin was helping Gaius collect as many herbs as he could from the surrounding countryside, before all the visiting healers arrived to help themselves. He was also helping Arthur make plans. Gwen was having a field day having new clothes made for the King and herself as well as Merlin. The seamstresses were busy mending and replacing the linens and hangings in the castle. Never had Camelot seen so much activity.

The kitchens were busy making those items they could prepare in advance. Merlin had made a friend for life in Audrey the cook, when he put a spell on the large store room, which meant anything stored there would keep as fresh as when it was placed in there. All the staff were kept busy baking pies and cooking meat, the magic storeroom meant so much more could be done in advance. The knights were sent out when they had time, to hunt for as many deer and other game as they could. Cattle and pigs were purchased from the kingdoms villagers. There wasn’t a peaceful place to be found. Merlin was helping the servants where he could, using his magic to clean the harder areas of the castle, so much so that he had to have a day off to sleep, he just couldn’t keep his eyes open. Gwaine and Arthur told him off and threatened him but he said he couldn’t let others struggle when he could help them. He was doing more than everyone else.

In the end he exhausted himself and Gwen made him rest and checked on him every couple of hours to ensure he did as she said. Strangely he seemed to take more notice of her than anyone. When Audrey, the cook, heard he was exhausted she sent up a regular supply of special treats for him. So Sam and Gwaine benefitted, as Audrey seemed to think Merlin had hollow legs.

Finally the day came when the first visitors were due to arrive.


	13. The Banquet

Merlin was doing his best to keep away from the King today; he didn’t want to be involved in all the fuss and greetings. But Gwen knew him to well and found him and dragged him to get changed into one of his new outfits. It was similar to the Kings ceremonial robes but was in the blue. Gwaine was told to make sure he was in full armour and had his blue cape on. He didn’t mind as he thought it would give him the edge with the ladies. 

The first to arrive was Queen Annis, who Merlin liked, she looked at Merlin and smiled.  
“I always thought you were too loyal and brave to be a servant. Congratulations on your new status.”  
As she past him she whispered “Keep your King safe there will be many unhappy at his plans.”

“I will my lady” Merlin grinned at her. He was glad she had the best guest chambers.  
She was closely followed by King Baynard, he also recognised Merlin from the poisoning incident. After greeting Arthur the visiting King smiled at Merlin: “To think Uther nearly had you dead, and he never knew he had the greatest sorcerer in his castle staff.”

“It was just as well Sire, and I’m a Warlock not a sorcerer.” Merlin gave one of his grins; he was defiantly feeling more comfortable with the nobility. It probably helped having Gwaine glowering at them all.

One by one they all arrived and by the end of the day they had all arrived. Mithian had come with the father King Rodor. Never had Camelot seen such crowds. You couldn’t move for people. Several of the visiting nobles had brought their own magical people. Most notability was Sarrum’s son, who had changed his name to his father’s once he succeeded his father, also present were King Odin and King Lot. 

All their sorcerers’ had sought out Merlin in his tower as soon as they could. He greeted them in the lower of the tower rooms. Merlin got the impression they were sizing him up. They introduced themselves as Bricriu, Argyle and Bran, Bran laughing saying that as his name meant Raven he was clearly stronger than Merlin. Merlin just smiled back and said nothing. Bricriu asked why such a powerful sorcerer as Merlin needed a guard. His face was in a perpetual smirk, which Gwaine wanted so much to wipe of his face.

“Sir Gwaine, my guard, provided to me by a grateful King. I do not question his motives. Don’t doubt I can look after myself.” Merlin replied. “Now if you don’t mind I have Kings business to attend to. I will see you at the feast tonight.” With that he turned and went up the stairs to the next floor of the tower.

Gwaine opened the door and ushered them out. He followed Merlin up the stairs where he found his friends amongst his books.

“I don’t like them! And I don’t trust them either. Why didn’t you just turn them into frogs?” Gwaine asked Merlin. “It would have saved you trouble later.”

“They are the Court Sorcerers of visiting nobles; I don’t think it would have gone down well with Arthur if I had caused an incident so soon.” Merlin replied. “I’d better go and see Arthur I expect he’s fed up by now of all the pageantry. He might had wanted this meeting but not all the fuss that goes with it.”

“Come on then, let’s go find the princess, Oh and Merlin don’t go anywhere without either me or two guards, you hear me.” Gwaine did his best to look as stern as possible.

“As if any of you could stop those three.” The young mange answered. “Here wear this” he walked forward and placed a charm round Gwaine’s neck. “That will help should they try to take you out of the picture.”

Gwaine looked at his friend “I didn’t know you cared” he grinned “Thank you Sire” the knight gave a bow. 

“Of course I care my Protector” with that Merlin went downstairs and made his way to Arthur’s chambers, chuckling as he went, the knight following after him.

When he got to Arthur’s chambers he walked in without knocking as usual. Arthur was stood at the window looking out. Without turning round he started to speak:

“Tell me Merlin why did I think this was a good idea?”  
“Because you want peace” Merlin walked until he was in front of his King. “Here wear this, all the time we have the guests here.” He gave Arthur a charm similar to the one he had given to his Protector.

“You don’t trust them?”

“Do you? Look you are trying to do something very difficult, just take care. Please give this one to Gwen.”

“Do you think Guinevere might be in danger?” Arthur was now worried.

“It pays not to take chances, she is a way to get to you, Cabbage head, just give it to her.”

They then sat and discussed the feast that night, it had been a nightmare trying to decide who should sit where, knowing each leader would see a slight if they weren’t sat next to King Arthur. In the end Merlin had suggested having two feasts. One in the throne room for the leaders, using the round table. If Guinevere sat one side of Arthur and Merlin the other none of the visitors could feel slighted. with the personal guards sat at tables to one side. Everyone else could attend a feast in the great hall. It would also help with the overcrowding. It did mean he couldn’t get out of going, but it was a small price to pay if it stopped Arthur worrying. 

The evening went well as thanks to Merlin the cooks had been well prepared for the huge numbers they needed to feed. The only slight concern was King Lot who had kept looking at Gwaine who starred back the whole time. Beside that the only incident had been when Odin had tried to start discussing the treaty but Arthur insisted that was for the next day and not then.

The visiting sorcerers decided to put on a show of power namely the three that had visited Merlin earlier. After giving a good demonstration of their powers with a glorious show of making thing appear and disappear as well as getting some of the personal guards to do things against their will, like dance or turn somersaults they sat back down at the table they had been given at the side of the throne room. It was obviously a challenge to Merlin who reluctantly took it up. Also many of the leaders present were clearly not happy with their personal guard being forces to do things.

Merlin stood up and without moving from where he was made each of the symbols of the visiting kingdoms appear and run round the room at just above head height before joining together over the round table as a circle of joined hands with a oak tree at the centre to signify the union and strength that the meeting hoped to achieve. This then dissolved into a fall of flower petals. But over the heads of the other sorcerers there appeared a fist holding a bolt of lightning, clearly showing Merlin’s power. 

Merlin’s message was clear. He wasn’t trying to prove he could force anyone to do anything against their will, but it showed clearly the strength of his magic. A hush followed his display, before several of the leaders started to clap. Merlin sat down without a word. Arthur placed his hand over Merlin’s out of sight under the table to show his appreciation of the display. It was clear that some in the room weren’t so happy.


	14. The Meetings Begin

The feasts went on long into the night, and by the end of the feast most had had far too much to drink. It was the early hours before Merlin got back to the tower. Gwaine was feeling down, as he was one of the few not able to have a tipple. He had already decided that until the castle was back to normal he wouldn’t touch a drop. He wanted to make sure he could protect Merlin. Merlin however felt sorry for him, and had a flagon of mead waiting in his rooms. Once the two night guards had taken over, he gave Gwaine the Mead and let him drink it. Promising to use a spell to sober the knight up as soon as he had drank it. Within an hour Merlin kept his promise, by then it was three a.m. and he went to bed.

Merlin only surfaced at ten because Arthur was shouting in his ear, and had pulled all his bedcovers off him.  
“Come on you! Meeting to attend to, I want you down in the throne room in an hour and no later.” 

Without waiting for a reply he was gone. Merlin dragged himself out of bed and heated some water for a bath. He supposed Sam had gone to get his breakfast, not that he felt like eating. Merlin couldn’t understand feasts, why did they have to have so much food?

He had had his wash and there was still no sign of Sam, so Merlin got dressed and went downstairs. Gwaine was having a wash, but he hadn’t seen Sam either. So he sent one of the guards of to check what had happened to the lad. Both Merlin and Gwaine were very fond of Sam. He had come along in leaps and bounds since becoming Merlin’s servant. He had filled out from all the regular food, and as he no longer had to worry about his widowed mother he looked happier. When the guards returned it was to say that they couldn’t find him. Merlin sent another servant to Sam’s mother’s house in the town to check there. He asked the guards to send a message to him in the meeting. Merlin and Gwaine set off to meet up with Arthur.

Arthur had Percy with him when they arrived for the meeting. Percy was acting as Arthur’s bodyguard for the conference. They were the first there and quickly ran through a few of the points. Once the others arrived they all sat down to start the difficult process of making a treaty, which suited them all. The first sticking point soon arose when King Lot asked why Arthur was assumed to be in charge of the meetings, and whether his plan was to be overlord of them all.

“Just because you have a Warlock on your side, does not mean you should hold the ultimate power. Or do you intend to use him against us?” he demanded.

“There is no need for a central power, unless we all decide otherwise. If we all agree to rule our kingdoms by the same creed, we can each run the day to day business of rule as we see fit. The plan is to be strong enough to protect our peoples from invaders and have peace.” Arthur looked at them all in turn. “Merlin is not a weapon but my counsel; he has used his skills to protect Camelot from invaders, not to attack others as an act of aggression.”

Merlin decided to speak at this point “I seek only peace for all our peoples, whatever their beliefs. Balance is important in all things. I will defend Camelot if needed, but I do not seek power for myself, of for powers sake.” Merlin sounded far wiser than his years.

“Why do you align yourself with Arthur Pendragon? Aren’t from my kingdom?” King Lot demanded. “And is not your protector also from Essetir?”

“I align myself with the Once and future King as the druid prophesy foretells. My Protector, like many others chooses his own path, as do many here today.” Merlin turned and looked at Gwaine willing him to keep silent. 

“Arthur why is it you have allowed sorcery to return to your lands? Your father was the staunchest follower of the eradication of such powers.” King Bayard asked. 

“I am not my father, he had his reasons for what he did, I do not believe in them. I want all my people to be free and be able to live in peace. That way we can all support one another, to the good of all.” The answer seemed to satisfy King Bayard. 

The talks went back and forth with very little progress, until in the end the meeting was closed for the day. They were to resume the next morning. That evening there were several fights in the town as the many knights met up in the inns and temporary ale houses that had sprung up. There were so many varying views and beliefs it didn’t seem possible for any agreement to ever be reached. Not only that, but each set of knights felt their kingdom to be the best and most suitable to be in charge. Most of the younger knights found glory in war, and were not overly interested in peace. After all how could their families grow in status, if they couldn’t gain power and influence through their skills as knights?

The older wiser knights hoped for peace, and looked forward to a time when they could stay at home with their families, knowing they would always have bandits and the like to keep them busy near home. No peace treaty would stop that activity completely. The Lords and advisors wanted to make sure they came out as best they could from any deal, and not lose face in anyway. 

The heads of the kingdoms were split. Some wanting peace, and some wanting the power that overall rule would bring. Over the next few days old enemies became temporary friends, and plans were hatched behind closed doors. At the meetings tempers became frayed, and older heads tried to keep things from getting out of hand.

Bricriu, Argyle and Bran continued to make their own plans, each wanting to be the highest magical influence, but joined in their wish to bring Emrys down. 

Underneath the castle a small dragon slept unaware that she would soon be needed.


	15. Plots and plans and apple pie

Despite an extensive search of the town and castle no one could find trace of Sam. Merlin was very worried and enlisted Arthur’s help in looking for the boy. But still no hint of what had happened could be found. Merlin attempted to scry for him but had no luck. He vowed to improve that skill as soon as he could. The Warlock was seriously worried. Every spare moment he had he looked for the boy. 

After the official talks stopped for the day, several groups met in private to discuss their options. King Lot invited both Sarrum and Odin to his chambers. They of all the leader’s had the most in common. They all hated Camelot and Arthur and would love to see the talks fail. Although each of them had ambitions to lead any new alliance, that might be formed. They believed they were the best option as a leader, but Lot was probably the one with the most realistic chance of achieving anything. They each had the support of a sorcerer. They planned long into the night until they had the beginnings of something that might just work. 

In a room down the hall the three sorcerers were also making plans, but their plans weren’t for the downfall of Arthur, but were aimed at Emrys. He had showed them up and they didn’t like it. That morning they had started their plans by abducting Sam, and they had him in hiding awaiting the next step which was to start soon.

Out in the woods in a small cave sat Sam, he was tied up hand and foot and unable to move, with a gag in his mouth. He was scared and cold. He had been going to get his master’s breakfast, when he had been hit over the head. The next thing he remembered was waking up in the cave. He had tried to get his hands free, but all he had done was make them sore and bleeding from his attempts. He was lying still when he heard someone entering the cave. One of the scorchers he had seen at the feast had come to collect him. 

“Hello little one, don’t worry it will soon be all over.” The man leered at him. “All we want is your master” The sorcerer bent over and picked the boy up. Sam tried to kick and wriggle but it did him no good. With a muttered spell Sam remembered no more.

Back at the castle Merlin received a message tied to a crow’s leg, the bird had appeared at his window. Opening it he read the contents and then frowned. It seemed someone wanted him to go for Sam, but he was to go alone if he wanted to see Sam alive. That was alright he was sure he could handle anything, all he needed to do was get rid of Gwaine. He couldn’t just cast a spell to put the knight to sleep, the charm he had given the other man would stop it working, so he need to think of something else. He went to his cupboard and removed a piece of apple pie he had been saving, for Sam when they found him. He took it down to Gwaine. If there was one thing Gwaine would take without hesitation it was a piece of Audrey’s apple pie. 

Looking at the knight led out on his bed Merlin felt a bit guilty, this was almost too easy “Gwaine would you like this. I don’t fancy it and it will go of if I keep it any longer.” He handed the pie to Gwaine, whose eyes lit up. 

“Well if you’re sure” he reached and took the pie. Before eating it he looked at Merlin. “Once the other’s come to take over I’ll go and have another look for Sam.”

“Thank you Gwaine.” Merlin turned and walked away. A few minutes later he returned to find Gwaine out cold.

“Sorry my friend, the sleeping draft will wear of soon, but I can’t have you following me.”

With that Merlin slipped out the door, using a glamour to hide himself from sight he left the castle.


	16. Merlin finds Sam

Once Merlin was safely out of the castle he dropped the glamour that had hidden him from the guards, and made his way through the town to the outskirts and past all the temporary camps. Then he started down the road to the woods. The note had told him where the meeting was to be held. Merlin pushed some of his magic out to feel for any danger; the surrounding countryside seemed empty, except for a few couples out for a midnight stroll. As he neared the rendezvous point he could feel at least two magic users in the area. He proceeded carefully until he could see a small figure led on the grass.

“Sam. Is that you?” he called.

“Yes it’s the boy, have you come alone?” A voice drifted in from one side.

“Of course, now release him.” Merlin still couldn’t be sure who the speaker was.

“It’s not that easy, we want something in return.” Replied the voice.

“Name your price, the boy is an innocent, turn him loose.”

“Our price is you Emrys, if you come with us we will ensure the boy is found alive. If not he dies.”

“How can I trust you?” Merlin was trying to pinpoint the whereabouts of the talker.

“You have no choice. Now walk forward and stand facing the large oak in front of you.”

Merlin stepped forward, as he walked passed Sam he could see the boy was looking up at him. He whispered just loud enough for Sam to hear him: “Don’t worry Sam you’ll soon be free, as I get to the tree get up and run. Don’t stop until you reach Camelot.” With that Merlin’s eyes flashed and Sam’s arms and legs were free once more. “Stay still Sam, next time I speak run.”

As Merlin reached the tree he spoke, hoping Sam would do as he had been told. “What next?” he heard two people approaching then in the background he heard Sam start to run.

“They boys getting away” one of the men shouted.

“Let him, we have what we want” said a voice close to Merlin’s left.

Merlin turned and said quietly “Bebiede pe arisan cwicum” as he did so the ivy around the base of the oak rose up and curled around the figure to Merlin’s left. The figure started to struggle but the ivy just got tighter.

Quickly looking at the other dim figure Merlin’s eyes flashed “Lyft Hiersumap.” The air started to swirl the dust and debris for the forest floor up into a small tornado and the sorcerer was flung up and into a large tree behind him.

Just as Merlin thought he had it all under control he felt another more powerful presence, just before he heard “Swefn” and blackness claimed him.

The figure walked toward Merlin and looked down at him before forcing the Warlocks mouth open and pouring a potion into the sleeping man’s mouth. Bricriu then smiled as he freed Bran from the ivy and checked on Argyle who was just shaking off the effects of hitting the tree.

“Idiots can’t you do anything, quickly help me secure Emrys with the cuffs before he wakes.” The three men place magic restraining cuffs around Merlin’s feet and ankles and then put an iron hoop round his neck for good measure.

Meanwhile Sam was running as fast as he could towards Camelot. His legs hurt but he took no notice he needed to get help for his master.

At the tower the two guards had arrived to relieve Gwaine. Getting no answer to the door they carefully opened it to find the knight in a deep sleep. One of the guards ran up the stairs to check Merlin to find no trace. The other guard tried to wake Gwaine but to no avail. So while he continued to try to wake the protector the other ran to tell the king that his Court Warlock was missing.


	17. Merlin's torment

King Lot and his co-conspirators heard the news of the Court Warlocks disappearance with interest.  
“I hope those sorcerers of ours aren’t involved I have plans for them that don’t involve Camelot’s sorcerer for now.” Lot had always mistrusted Bricriu.

“It wouldn’t surprise me, they didn’t like how he showed them up at the feast. Bran has been whingeing ever since.” Sarrum moaned. Unlike his father he was keen to use sorcery to gain power.

“Idiots, what makes them think they can take him on? Never mind if he kills them for us it might save us a problem later. I intend to have the Warlock fighting for us.” King Lot was sure of himself.

“You’re mad, he won’t fight for you, he’s Pendragon’s through and through. You’ll never get him to change sides.” Odin laughed.

“Wait and see, he won’t be able to resist, he’ll gladly help us, it’s just a case of asking him right.” 

As soon as Arthur heard the news of Merlin’s disappearance he ordered search parties out, both in the castle, and the town looking for Merlin. Was he taken or was it Merlin who drugged Gwaine. Arthur felt that it was most likely Merlin had escaped, Gwaine was too wily to get caught that easily. It didn’t take much to work out why with Sam missing. Merlin thought the world of the boy and would do anything to get him back.

Eventually the guards found a townsperson who said he saw Merlin walking toward the outer areas of the town, at about the right time. Arthur got a patrol together to ride out to look for Merlin. They didn’t get far before they realised they would have to wait for first light. They stood no change until they could follow tracks. However, before the morning came Sam arrived in the citadel. Arthur was woken to listen to the boy who was very distressed. After questioning Sam he sent the boy to Gaius to get his injuries treated. At first light he went with Gwaine, who was now awake, to speak to King Lot. Odin and Sarrum and asked them the whereabouts of their sorcerers. All three kings denied any knowledge of their whereabouts, and asked why they would have wanted to harm Merlin. With no proof there was little Arthur could do, so he set off to hunt for signs of Merlin. 

Sam led them to where Merlin had been captured, but they could find no sign or trace to help them. Arthur had to return to Camelot, but left Gwaine, Leon and Percy together with troop of soldiers to continue the search. Guinevere was upset and Arthur promised her as soon as he could he would go and help the search, but for now he had to stay in Camelot. With so many dignitaries present he had no choice. Queen Annis sent her best knights to join the search as soon as she heard. 

Meanwhile Merlin had woken up. He had no idea where he was, all he knew was he was hurting all over, and couldn’t access his magic due to the collar and shackles. He was chained to a cave wall and except for his small cloth was naked. There was no sign of the three Sorcerers that had captured him. That didn’t last long as soon they came to see him.

“So this is the great Emrys, not so great now are you?” Bricriu snarled. “Can’t use your magic either now, what good is being the greatest ever, if you can’t use it.”

“Well at least you know I’m the best.” Merlin snipped back. Probably not the most sensible of tactics, in the circumstances.

Argyle and Bran came closer and kicked the restrained warlock in the ribs and torso. “Shut up you.”

“What we really want is to hear you sing out in pain. Your death will be a long and painful one, but first I want to know something and you can tell me. If you do I will make your ending quicker. Where is the entrance to the Crystal Cave?”

“I wouldn’t tell you your name, if you didn’t know it.” Merlin said sarcastically.

“Good, I don’t want you to give in to early”:  
“Tharinna ymb cierran orgaun horwiht dolg” Bricriu and the other two sorcerers incanted together, and with that Merlin writhed on the floor in suffering and wounds opened up all over his body. As they did so the filled with puss. Merlin bit his lower lip to stop himself screaming. He managed to still talk back at the group.

“No strong enough on your own?” 

 

“Do you need more to think about, Frrbaerne yfell” with that Merlin felt the flame consume his flesh even though there were none to be seen. He screamed in agony.

“We’ll leave you to your thoughts and pain,” Bricrui turned to leave. 

Both Bran and Argyle kicked the writhing figure as they walked passed.

“We will be back soon Ermys all we need to know is the whereabouts of the crystal cave, give us that and you shall die, don’t and you will suffer the pains of hell many times over.” Bricrui seemed hopeful of the later choice. 

Merlin passed out, when he woke he was in agony, there was no way he would tell them what they wanted to know. He knew if he didn’t escape he would die a horrible death at best, that is if could did die. He still hadn’t tested the theory that he was immortal and this wasn’t the way he wanted to do it. 

He lay still and regained what strength he could. He might not be able to access his magic, but there was something he could do to help himself. As soon as he felt strong enough he threw back his head and with all his available strength he spoke: “Draca eom ak sece finfai metan teoso hus anbid” then he waited hoping help would arrive before the three sorcerers came back, the agony of his wounds taking over all thought.


	18. The rescue

Back in Camelot Aithusa stirred she had heard her Dragon lords call, and knew he was in pain and danger. She spread her wings and took off out of the cave and flew as fast as she could. As she approached the place her lord had called from, she saw the Protector below. She swooped down and landed in front of the men from Camelot.

“On my back, Protector, now! My lord needs us.” Gwaine walked toward Aithusa and before he had time to question her she grabbed him with the clawed foot and threw him on her back. She took off as Gwaine shouted for the others to follow. A few miles up further and Aithusa landed once more and moved toward a cave opening.

“He is inside and badly hurt. There are others inside, three of them, they have hurt my lord and must die. Leave them to me for they have magic. You look after my lord.” Aithusa demanded.

“That’s fine by me, but we should wait the others will be here soon. We are outnumbered.” Gwaine willed himself not just to run in to find Merlin.

“We are not Sir Gwaine, we can easily manage such as they.” Aithusa entered the cave. 

Gwaine followed inside after Aithusa, grabbing a clump of dead broom as he did so. 

“Aithusa can you light this please.” He said holding the dry broom toward her.

Aithusa let out the smallest puff and gently lit the offered bundle. They both went further into the cave. They then heard voices up ahead, and went forward slowly.

“Well Emrys are you ready to tell me what I want to know?” a voice could be heard asking.

“Never, just get on with it; I’m tired of hearing your voice.” That voice was clearly Merlin’s. 

Then they heard the thuds as something hit flesh, followed by a grunt of pain. Gwaine rounded the corner.

“Now that’s not nice, is it Aithusa?” Gwaine said.

“You! Have you have come to share your friend’s fate.” The three sorcerers turned to Gwaine. As they did so Aithusa came into sight. 

“You dare to hurt my dragon lord!” with that she let loose a roar, and flames shot out and caught the three men alight. They ran around screaming in agony before falling to the ground. “To fast, they should have died slowly” Aithusa muttered.

“Remind me not to upset you.” Gwaine said as he ran to Merlin’s side. He looked down at the warlock who was covered in open wounds that were clearly infected as well as multiple bruises. He bent down to the figure at his feet.

“My god Merlin, what have they done to you.” Gwaine was unsure how to lift the figure in front of him.

“Gwaine, Aithusa” came a very quiet voice.

“Yes it’s us, I need to pick you up Merlin and it’s going to hurt.” Then the knight turned to the dragon. “How are you at healing? Can you help Merlin?”

Aithusa looked down at the ground, she was ashamed “I have very poor healing skills as yet, I am so young.”

“It doesn’t matter, can you help him at all.” Gwaine asked

Aithusa walked forward and let out a weak puff of gold mist, it settled over Merlin. When it cleared there was little difference in the Warlocks appearance. “That will help with the pain, I can do no more.”

“Thank you, now can you find the others? They can help me carry Merlin, that way we will hurt him less.” Gwaine asked the young dragon.

“That I can do.” with that she turned back down towards the cave entrance. 

Gwaine covered Merlin with his cape and collected the Warlocks tattered clothes from the corner. Only the cape was worth saving. He sat and as he waited he removed the shackles and collar.

“Oh Merlin, why couldn’t you have brought me with you instead of going alone, you fool” Merlin was now unconscious, a good thing looking at the state of him.

Gwaine heard footsteps running into the cave. “Here boys” he shouted.

Leon, Percival and Lance ran in and looked down at Merlin’s covered body. “How is he?” Leon asked

“Bad, if we all lift him carefully on a cape we should be able to get him outside without hurting too much. Then we can look at him properly. Where’s Aithusa?”

“She took off; I think she’s gone back to Camelot to get help.” Leon explained.

Gwaine gently rolled Merlin onto his side and the others put a cape under him. Then Merlin was rolled back. Then very carefully the four men picked up their friend and walked slowly and carefully towards the cave entrance. As they passed the three bodies Lance looked down.

“Aithusa’s work I assume” he said dryly.

“Yeh, she wasn’t happy, said it was too quick. Remind me never to upset her.” Gwaine asked him.

“Will you need reminding?” Percy asked looking down at the burnt forms.

“No. I suppose not.”

As they got Merlin out into the daylight they carefully put him down. Gwaine removed the cape that was covering the Warlock, and they all looked at his injuries properly for the first time. There wasn’t an area on his body that wasn’t injured in some way.

“Oh hell, poor Merlin” Lance looked down at Merlin “How are we going to get him back” he looked at the others.

Gwaine covered Merlin once more. “I suggest we wait to see what help Aithusa brings. We can’t move him by horse it will kill him.”

Percival went to collect some dry wood and lit a fire to help keep Merlin warm. Gwaine tried to see if Merlin would take any water, but he was unresponsive.

Meanwhile Aithusa was landing in the main square at Camelot causing people to run in all directions. They were used to seeing her fly over, but not land in such a small space. Arthur was informed and ran down to see her.

“Oh, King my lord needs help quickly, he is very poor.” She said obviously distressed. “Come with me.”

“Aithusa listen do we need a healer? And how can Merlin travel, how badly is he hurt and how far away is he?” Arthur asked the beast. 

Meanwhile Gaius had arrived and was listening. 

“They must have used black magic, my lord is covered in wounds and they all smell bad. I have helped his pain but I am a useless dragon I can’t heal him.” Aithusa moaned. “He can’t come on one of your silly beasts.”

Arthur called out to the knights behind him “Get a wagon readied immediately. Fill it with soft hay and cover the hay with the softest blankets.” He turned to Gaius “Get ready what you need” Gaius went back inside the castle.

“Aithusa can you carry the physician and me to Merlin?”

“I have never carried two before, but I will try. I’m bigger and stronger now.” The dragon was desperate to help.

“How far away is he?” Arthur asked “The wagon can leave now.”

“Over near the white toped hills. Near the stream there is a cave.”

Arthur turned to the small group of Knights “leave now with the wagon and get there as fast as you can. Take three spare sets of horses and waste no time, Use two sets to get there as soon as you can. Save the other two sets for the journey back.”  
“Gaius came down the steps. “Gaius have you ever flown on a dragon before?” Arthur asked.

“No Sire.” 

Before Gaius had time to argue, Arthur and a knight lifted Gaius onto Aithusa’s back, and Arthur jumped up behind him.

“As quick as you can manage Aithusa, it’s a good job you’ve grown.” Arthur held on tight as the dragon flapped her wings and lifted off and flew across the land as fast as she could. Gaius was as white as a sheet and hanging on tightly.

They soon arrived and Arthur helped Gaius get off the dragons back. Gaius looked at Merlin, he was covered in infected wounds back and front.

“Sire this is bad we need to get him back to Camelot, there is only so much I can do here.”

Aithusa came forward. “If the capes are strong I could take him back in my claws wrapped up.”

“Well Gaius? That will get him back quicker.”

“It might work,”  
The men used three capes to wrap Merlin’s still form and then held the edges up. Aithusa turned to Gaius. “Old one get on my back and come with me.” Gaius wasn’t to please but knew that to save Merlin he would need to go back with him. Percival helped him get back on. The Aithusa carefully flew about Merlin and took the edges of the capes in her claws and then with a flap of her wings flew off towards Camelot with Merlin hung in the capes below her.


	19. Aithusa flies again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have managed to bring Lancelot back from the dead! Ops never mind he's here now.
> 
> .................................................................................................................................................

As soon as Aithusa took of the King and knights started back to Camelot as fast as they could. When they met the wagon it was sent back, Arthur and the first knights took an extra mount each and the now horseless knights went back in the wagon. This would allow them to travel faster.

Aithusa arrived back at the citadel and hovered over the ground until she could place Merlin safely on the ground; she then landed and let Gaius get off her back. Queen Guinevere arranged for Merlin to be taken to Gaius’s chambers. The old man was exhausted, but determined to look after his ward the best he could. Gwen offered to help but was sent on her way. Sam however was soon put into service fetching and carrying for the healer. 

Merlin was soon cleaned and poultices put on all his wounds and he was bandaged and resting by the time the King and the knights arrived back at the castle. Gaius allowed them one short visit and then chased them out. Gwaine and Lancelot placed themselves on the door as guards. Arthur went down to thank Aithusa. The young dragon was blaming herself for Merlin’s state and her inability to heal him. Arthur did the best her could to reassure her and promised to keep her informed.  
His Queen then made Arthur rest ready for the next day’s talks. The next morning before the talks Arthur and Gwen went down to see Merlin who was much more settled. They were surprised to see him glowing with a soft bronze glow.  
Gaius explained that he thought it was Merlin’s magic reacting to the black magic that had caused the wounds and driving it out. It was just a case of time. Gwaine was relieved, he like Aithusa, was feeling guilty. He had allowed himself to be tricked by Merlin and allowed the Warlock to put himself in danger. Arthur pointed out that Gwaine was there to protect Merlin from others not from his own actions. Although on hindsight that needed to change. Merlin might be good at looking after others but not so good at looking after himself and making sensible discussions about his safety.

Later that day Merlin woke briefly and forced himself to stand. Gwaine tried to stop him but Merlin was determined. “I need Aithusa, Take me to her please.” He muttered.

“Don’t be daft Merlin you’re not well enough, wait for Gaius to come back, he’s just gone on his rounds.”

“No! You don’t understand……must go to crystal cave……she must take me..”  
Merlin looked at Gwaine “Need help…must go.”

Luckily at that moment Gaius came back. Gwaine told the physician what Merlin wanted. The old man checked Merlin over. “His wounds are opening up again. I fear he may be right.”

“I’ll take him there.” Gwaine said unwilling to leave Merlin’s side.

“Sorry Gwaine you can’t, only magical beings can enter the cave, if Merlin is to go Aithusa must take him.”

Gwaine called for Lancelot to help him. The other Knight was sat just outside the door. Between them they gently carried Merlin down to the cave. Aithusa was waiting for them.

“I will take him now, hurry.” The dragon seemed to know what was needed. “I will return when he is better.” Aithusa carefully took the wrapped up form of her lord and flew off.

Gwaine and Lancelot reported to Arthur who wasn’t happy that he had not been informed before Merlin left. But all they could do now was wait.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for delay in posting my internet and phone have been down. Thank you for all the PM nice to know I have been missed.  
> ................................................................................................................................................

Aithusa flew Merlin to the Crystal cave and took Merlin into the deepest most sacred cave of all, there she placed him in a small flat area and left him there, retreating to an outer cave and curling up she fell asleep. As the magic of the cave sank into Merlin’s mind and flesh he began to relax and open himself to the healing properties.

Then he started to see and hear different people, the first was his father yet again, just as he had when he came to the cave before Camlann. His father told him how well he had done but that his job was not over he needed to return to help Arthur as there were many more dangers to face. Balinor told his son to concentrate his inner mind to fight the black magic within him and force it out. He told him he was greatly loved, and would find his true love when the time came, but he would have to wait, his true love would come from an unexpected place and to keep an open mind. But the rewards would be great as his friendship with the King, one that was closer than brothers, but different than that of a lover. He was needed and had to fight. Balinor said his farewells once more and then he faded from Merlin’s mind.

The next to come was a Priestess of the old religion, who told him to keep faith and the balance would be restored. She held her hands over his wounds and they began to fade. She praised him for all he had done and all he would do in the future. She told him that if he needed guidance the cave was his to use but that in the end it would be his choice and to keep pure.

Lastly was a surprise to Merlin, it was his old friend Kilgarrah, who told him that he had been proud to sacrifice his final years for Merlin. That he was doing well and fulfilling his potential. That Arthur still needed him as did strength and together they would create that which would go down in history for evermore. He thanked Merlin for his care of Aithusa and reminded Merlin they were the last of their kind and should be together. As the Great Dragon faded Merlin felt all the pain and agony from his body fade with him. He felt a great peace and contentment. He lay there and rested before standing and making his way back to Aithusa. They were soon on their way back to Camelot. 

Back at Camelot as Merlin was led in the heart of the crystal cave Gwaine received a message to go to King Lot’s chambers. When he arrived the king asked Gwaine whether he had ever considered returning to Essetir.

“A knight of you calibre would be very welcome. I could offer you a better position than babysitter to a former servant. That must hurt after all your loyal service to the king.”

“It is a high position Sire, the Warlock is close to the king. As to going back to Essetir I have been gone many years, it matters little where I live. I am a wanderer by nature.” Gwaine was more than willing to see where this was leading, it was clear that Lot didn’t realise that Gwaine was loyal to Merlin over Arthur and had been for years.

“Then consider wandering back with me when I go. The Warlock can’t need a protector, not if all we hear is true, or is it a fabrication to scare us. After all he has been injured has he not?” Lot was clearly trying to get information.”Give it some thought; I would be willing to gift you lands and power to return with me when I leave.”

At that moment there was a knock on the door. After the king told whoever it was to enter a female servant entered caring some wine and goblets.

“Ah good now Sir Gwaine will you join me in a drink?” The servant put the tray down and poured the wine. 

Gwaine took a goblet as the King spoke “To a good future” Lot drank from his goblet Gwaine lifted his to his mouth and pretended to drink. Worried it might be poisoned. As he did so the servant began to speak in low tones gradually increasing the volume "searu incer alofrip wrooutan onbryrdnesse"

When she finished Lot turned to her “Is he ready.”

“Yes Sire, tell him what you wish and he will carry it out.” 

King Lot turned to the still knight and spoke clearly to the man in front of him.

“Sir Gwaine you will leave here and seek a private audience with King Arthur. Then you will use this dagger” with that the King took a dagger from a box on the desk. “And you will thrust it into the Kings heart; after you have killed him you will kill yourself. Do you understand?”

“I do” Gwaine said in a flat voice.

“Take care with the dagger it carries poison on the blade. You may go.”

As Gwaine turned to leave, King Lot turned to the sorcerer putting his arm round her shoulder. “You have done well. Here is your reward.”

With that he took a hidden dagger for his gown and thrust it into the woman’s heart. As she fell he dragged her into the small anteroom to be disposed of later. His plan was now in place and he just needed to wait for the alarm to be sounded. No one would suspect him; the murder would be an inside job.  
Gwaine walked toward King Arthur’s chambers and when he arrived he requested a private meeting. The guards immediately told him he could go in. Gwaine entered the room and walked up to the King, until he was close enough to strike.

“And what do I owe the pleasure Gwaine have you heard from Merlin?”  
A few minutes later the Queen arrived and entered the Chambers, within seconds there was a scream from within the room.  
“The king has been stabbed! Fetch Gaius!”


	21. Merlin Anger

Leon who had been walking further along the corridor, ran to the door shouting at the one of the guards to fetch Gaius and the other to raise the alarm. He ran into the room to be faced with King and Gwaine covered in blood and a distraught Queen kneeling by the King covered in blood.

Perceval and Lancelot were soon there. Percival shut the door to give privacy to the room and told the guards to let no one in expect for the physician. Gaius was soon there and had a quick look at the bodies before instructing the large knight to gently place King on the bed. Lancelot was making the Queen sit down. King Bayard and Queen Annis arrived and quickly took in the scene, before Leon ushered then out asking them to remain in the safety of their rooms, until the all clear had been given. There was clearly an assassin loose in the castle.

Meanwhile down in the court yard further panic was occurring as Aithusa landed in the courtyard with Merlin on her back. The Warlock was clearly recovered and was being approached by several shouting courtiers all trying to speak at once. Merlin could hear the alarm bells and wanted answers.

He shouted for silence, and as no one took any notice he quickly cast a silencing spell. Everyone in the courtyard was struck dumb. He then removed the spell from one of the courtiers, and asked him what had happened. The man explained that the King had been killed, and it was said that Sir Gwaine had murdered him. Merlin took off at a run up the stairs and along the corridors to Arthur’s chambers his heart racing.

He burst through the doors, not stopping for the guards to let him in. The doors crashing as he did so, nearly hitting Lancelot who was stood there in case anyone tried to enter.

As he skidded to a stop he was amazed to see a bloody but otherwise well looking King and Knight. His month dropped open and he just stood and looked at them for a couple of seconds before moving forward and slapping both the men hard round the face.

“What the hell…” he got no further before Arthur clamped his hand over Merlin’s mouth.

Whispering he said “Keep your voice down, everyone thinks we’re dead, and we what to keep it that way.”

Merlin looked at both men once again and then hissed “Will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on. I thought you were both dead!”

“Sorry about that Merlin, we didn’t know you were on your way back, anyway it’s not like we had any choice since I was enchanted to kill Arthur then myself.” Gwaine explained. “And that slap hurt!”

“It was supposed to, be thankful you’re not a frog! Anyway what do you mean enchanted, you can’t be I made sure of that!” said an angry Warlock.

“We know that idiot, but the witch who enchanted him didn’t” Arthur explained.

“Right will someone please tell me what the hell happened?” Merlin demanded getting more and more frustrated.

“Will I guess that’s me then… It was like this I was asked to visit one of the visiting Kings chambers. While he was talking to me he had a sorceress cast a spell on me to kill the Princess then myself with a poisoned dagger. The idea being I would get all the blame. But they didn’t know you’d protected me with this charm.” Gwaine held up the charm still round his neck. “Luckily I twigged what was happening and played along and came to kill Arthur as ordered.”

“Luckily as he came in Guinevere came in from her rooms and we sent her off to get some blood. And then enter through the main door later to discover us. We quickly took the blood off of her and spread it around a bit. As she came into the room she screamed he head off saying I had been killed.”

“While I was getting the blood I saw Percival who arranged to get here just after I did to stop anyone else getting to close.” The queen added.

“And I saw Leon and Lancelot.” remarked Percival. “We made sure Queen Annis and King Bayard saw the ‘bodies’ before we made them leave.” 

“And I had a heart attack when I was fetched to deal with all this….no one thought to warn me either.” Gaius complained.

“So all we need to do know is work out what we do next.” Arthur said.

“That’s easy. Leave it to me.” Merlin grinned. Then he explained the plan.

Merlin left the room his face showing his grief. He turned to the guards “Arrange for all the visiting nobles and Camelot’s courtiers to be in the great hall in an hour. I have an announcement to make.” He walked off towards his tower.

While he was gone the two ‘bodies were taken to the great hall and placed on to tables about three foot apart. With the first knights standing guard over the bodies, that were covered in the red Pendragon Capes. As the nobles and courtiers arrived they stood in silence. They had all been stood there for five minutes when the back doors opened once more and The Queen still in her blood covered dress and Merlin entered. Merlin was dressing in a gown that reached the floor it was dark blue with various magical symbols embroidered in silver and gold covering it. Gwen had had it made for him but until now he had refused to wear it. 

The couple walked down the centre of the room and Merlin made the grief stricken queen sit on her throne. He then stood between the two tables and held his hands in the air.

“I Emrys, the King’s Court Warlock, the greatest warlock to ever live have come here to raise these to souls from the dead, so they may tell us the truth of what happened here today.” As Merlin finished there was a great rush of talking.

“Silence! Or I shall make you all dumb.” He looked round the room clearly grief stricken. A hush descended. Some of the courtiers were still dumb from earlier in the courtyard.

“Guards ensure no one no matter however high leaves this room, they try on pain of death.” Merlin continued. “Today a great crime has been carried out and I will get to the bottom of it.” Merlin looked at each person in turn before turning to his Queen and bowing. Everyone was in awe and terrified what the Warlock would do. They all knew how close he was to both the dead men.

Merlin raised his hands over the two corpses and in a deep and resonant voice that he normally used to summon the dragon he started to speak in the old tongue, as he did so a mist descended over the bodies and small flashes of lightening appeared from within. 

“I c i awqecne pissa mororbedd aeoeling be sorg sylfum ealdgewyrht”

He chanted repeating it three times as he finished and went silent the mist cleared and the two bodies could be seen standing by their tables. They looked straight forward.

Merlin turned to King Arthur's still form and asked:

“King Arthur of Camelot tell all here how you died.”

The King spoke “Sir Gwaine, The Court Warlock’s Protector came into my chambers and approached me, he took out a dagger and struck me in the heart.” 

As Arthur spoke there was a general whisper that stopped as Merlin glared round the room.

“Sir Gwaine, Protector to The Court Warlock, Tell all here what happened this day.”

Gwaine started to speak “I was called to a visiting Kings chambers, and there an enchantment was placed on me to kill my King and then turn the blade on myself. The blade was poisoned.”

Merlin spoke once more “Name the person who ordered the murder.”

Gwaine still looking straight ahead said clearly “King Lot of Essetir.” 

With that Lot grabbed Queen Annis who was stood at his side “Come near me and she dies. Yes I ordered the death of Arthur; he will make us all weak and seeks to take power for himself. I will leave this room and return to my kingdom or the Queen dies.” He started to walk toward the doors taking the Queen with him a knife at her throat.

Merlin’s eyes flashed gold and the knife in King Lot’s hand became red hot. He dropped it and was immediately seized by Leon and Percival who had moved quietly towards the pair.

“Now we have the true murder it is time to right the wrong. My King and Protector Will live once more I command it.” There was a large clap of thunder and billowing of smoke. As everything went still once more Arthur and Gwaine looked around as if they couldn’t understand why they were there. 

The room filled with noise, and Gwen ran to her husband’s side and hugged him. Merlin spoke for the final time and everyone immediately feel quiet.

“No one shall harm those I serve or who serve me. Only I have the power to bring the dead back without taking a life to balance. Heed this I will not tolerate harm to those I love. I AM EMRYS AND KING ARTHUR IS THE ONCE AND FUTURE KING.” With that he left the room.


	22. Queen Annis and the Saxon's

The crowd surged forward and Gaius pushed his way through and before the crowds and showed the rips in their shirts caused by the knife entering the bodies, and there underneath were healed scar lines on each man, at the entry point of the blade. All were astounded. The Warlocks power was immense.

King Lot was taken to his chambers and guarded by Knights from all of the heads of state presently in the castle. Until such time as he was to face trial.

After the fuss had died down they all met up in Arthur’s Chambers once more. As Merlin entered he received a standing ovation from the others.

“Merlin I didn’t know you had it in you!” Arthur said “Your reputation is now so high I don’t we’ll ever have trouble again. How theatrical did you have to be?”

“Well I think he was fantastic.” Gwaine said with a grin.

“Now Merlin I have a group of courtiers who would like their voices back, it’s been three hours since they annoyed you in the courtyard, so can you reverse your spell.” 

“ Andetta hie endebyrdnessa. There that’s done, not sure when they’ll realise, but it will make the place quieter for a bit.” Merlin grinned. 

Everyone was pleased to see Merlin back and after the ‘murder investigation’ was complete they were all soon asking questions and checking over the Warlock, ensuring he had recovered from his injuries. Gwaine told him off for drugging him with the apple pie.

“I won’t look at an apple pie ever the same. You’ve ruined them for me” He moaned.

“I bet if I gave you a slice tonight you’d eat it, so don’t lie.” Merlin looked at his friend. “You are so predictable when it comes to apples and mead.”

“Anyway what sort of friend are you? Doing that to me, promise in future you’ll take me with you.” the protector demanded.

“No promises Gwaine, I couldn’t risk Sam, and if you had come they would have killed him.”

“Where they just wanting to kill you or did they want something else?” Arthur butted in.

“They said they wanted the location of the Crystal Cave but I think that was an excuse. The cave only reveals its secrets to those who have the power. They wouldn’t have been powerful enough. No they wanted to get me out of the way, I humiliated them at the feast and they wanted vengeance. I wonder where they got the cuffs and shackles from. That’s not something your average sorcerer has about. It’s normally slave traders or people like Uther. Well thanks to Aithusa we won’t ever find out.” Merlin looked disappointed.

“Yes was she mad! She moaned because she killed then to quick. I think she learned a thing or two about vengeance from Morgana.” Gwaine was still surprised at what happened. He had thought Aithusa had left such actions behind her after meeting up with Merlin. “Do you think we could get her to take us for another ride sometime, it was awesome?”

“You ask her! if she’s anything like Kilgarrah she will say she’s not a horse.” Merlin smiled thinking of his old friend.

“In that case I’ll wait until she offers. I don’t want to get on her bad side.” Gwaine muttered, which made Arthur and Merlin laugh.

The treaty went well after Merlin’s display of power. Although Arthur said he would never use Merlin’s power against them if they declined to sign the treaty. Under the treaty each leader would continue to rule over day to day matters, but each state promised to help its fellow members should they be threatened. Also the laws would be standardised, and anyone committing a crime in one state would be returned if they escaped to a neighbouring state. Albion was a reality.

The officials would now draft all the new standardised laws so that the treaty could be signed after the next few days of celebrations. There was to be all sorts of competitions with contests in every field, even a magical skills competition, although Merlin declined to enter, much to everyone else relief. He said he had used a great deal of power recently, and was not prepared to waste energy, after so recently undergoing extensive healing.

Once the final treaty had been signed and all the competitions completed everyone returned to their own kingdoms and Camelot settled down to normality once more. There followed a period of two years were peace reigned. 

There had been much to celebrate in that time including the birth of an heir to the throne. Three months after the successful treaty Gwen announced she was pregnant and some six months later she gave birth to a son. Who they called Gwydre; there was a great deal of celebration. The kingdom had waited a long time for the news and had begun to think to think it was never going to happen. Then six months after the birth of Gwydre the Queen was expecting again. Yet again it was a son this time called Llachue. Both Gwen and Arthur were extremely proud of their babies. Merlin was overjoyed for the couple and spent hours amusing the little ones with magic. 

His life had changed so much he spent hours extending his powers and helping throughout the kingdom. With his help crop yields increased and the people were prosperous. But it was too good to be true. When Llachue reached four months old Queen Annis sent for help. Large forces of Saxon’s were approaching her border. Arthur organised a force to go and help her, he of course would lead them. He wanted Merlin to stay to protect his wife and children but Merlin refused. He said with Aithusa he could return if needed but his place was by Arthur’s side. 

So they set off leaving enough of a force behind to protect the Queen and Princes. Leon was to stay behind to lead them. Gwaine got his wish and Merlin and Gwaine flew ahead on Aithusa to scout. The dragon had grown considerably by now and was three quarters of the Great Dragons size when he died. After scouting over the opposition Merlin landed Aithusa at Queen Annis’s castle to inform her Arthur was on his way. She was very pleased to see him and told them that King Baynard had also set off with troops. The other leaders were holding off for now, as their kingdoms were also in striking distance of the Saxons. He then stayed and helped fortify her castle using spells to strengthen the walls. Merlin also placed wards around the castle so he would know if any of the enemy entered. His power had been growing in strength ever since Camlann. 

The Saxon’s would reach the castle before Arthur and King Baynard, but Merlin was not worried. He would help hold them off until Arthur arrived. He sent Gwaine off on Aithusa to warn the other two leaders. The protector wasn’t happy but went after much persuasion. Merlin assured the knight that he would be back before the Saxon’s arrived so he, Merlin would be safe. No one else could go as Aithusa wouldn't carry them. 

This was true was far as it went, although Merlin was sure the scouts and some of the faster moving mounted soldiers would arrive before Gwaine returned. Once Gwaine had left Queen Annis, her first Knights and Merlin met to discuss tactics. The villagers had already been moved closer to the citadel and livestock protected. As much of the crops had been saved as they were able the rest burnt to prevent them helping the enemy. Merlin was doing as much work as he could to protect the people, they couldn’t all enter the castle there simply wasn’t room, but they were moved into the forest on the safer side of the kingdom. There was system of caves that would help shelter them.

As the front markers of the Saxon Army arrived they were as prepared as they could be. There were many minor skirmishes but as yet nothing major. The healers had set up a hospital in the great hall, and Merlin had called the druids, who although they wouldn’t fight were happy to provide more healers to add to the cities normal contingent.

As the main Saxon army approached the citadel Aithusa returned with Gwaine. Arthur and Baynard were a day’s march away. Aithusa proved useful as she kept the enemy busy and reluctant to attack at full force. They weren’t happy to fight a dragon. As night began to fall the enemy started to send in scouts to try and find a weakness in the citadel walls. Merlin was busy sending troops to where his wards informed him a breach was being attempted. By morning it was clear they would have to hold off the superior numbers by themselves until the backup arrived later that day. 

Merlin tried to get Queen Annis to leave on Aithusa, but she refused to leave her people. The Army battled as hard as they could and even with Merlin’s help they were slowly losing, they were outnumbered ten to one. No one had seen such a large Saxon force before. The castle walls were holding due mainly to Merlin’s work. He decided to help even further and stood on one of the parapets overlooking the main battle and started to cast spells. The wind rose and thunder and lightning rained down on the enemy forces but still they came forward. He was directing the bolts of lightning as he had done at Camlann but they were so many of the enemy it hardly seemed to make a difference. 

It soon became apparent to Gwaine that the enemy had pinpointed Merlin. The attack began to be focused on the small figure of the Warlock. Gwaine tried to get him to pull back but he refused. Gwaine stood and protected Merlin using his sword and a shield, to deflect the arrows. Merlin had already taken an arrow to his lower leg but continued. Luckily it appeared the enemy had no sorcerers in their number. The enemy was using flame arrows to try to set fire to the castle gates and had drawn up a huge catapult. Merlin then tried to cause the enemy fire arrows to go out and was largely successful. As he turned his attention on the catapult, they could all see and hear their back up arriving. They enemy force was now between the two forces. The Saxon’s still outnumbered them but they appeared to have superior fighters and the tide was turning for the first time. 

Just was the Saxon’s started to pull back to regroup Merlin was struck by a second arrow, and fell to his knees. Gwaine threw himself over the Warlock to protect him from further hits. Arthur was in the main fighting, and it was hard and bloody. Aithusa sensing her dragon lord’s pain flew into the fray once more and helped drive the Saxon’s back. They started to withdraw. As they did so the relieving forces entered the castle and that day’s battle was over.


	23. The Battle continues

The town’s people and soldiers started to bring their wounded into the infirmary. Gwaine was carrying Merlin as Arthur entered. He spotted the knight and his burden, and jumped from his horse and ran to help Gwaine. They carried Merlin into the infirmary and a druid healer came to them straight away. Merlin was unconscious, but whether from his injuries or the power he had used, it was hard to tell.

The healers immediately checked Merlin and found that the arrow wound to the lower leg was more bloody than serious, but the other arrow had pierced Merlin’s right shoulder. Although it had missed any vital organs the arrow head was lodged inside and would need removing. So they immediately set about cutting the arrow head free. This left a significant wound and resulted in a fair degree of blood loss. Infection would now be the risk and he would need careful observation. The Druids dressed the wounds and left Merlin to sleep. Gwaine then took Merlin to the room he had been given in order to let him recover in peace. As soon as Arthur had spoken to Queen Annis he went to see the Warlock, worried at what he would find. Gwaine was sat by Merlin’s bed watching as his friend slept. Gwaine stood up as Arthur entered.

“How is he Gwaine?”Arthur was concerned for his friend.

“He took an arrow to his leg and a second one to his shoulder; the druid healer didn’t think either was poisoned, although the arrow had to be cut from his shoulder. But over the past few days he hasn’t stopped. First putting spells and wards down to protect the castle then he helped to get the people safe. Then the battle, you should have seen him Arthur, the power he used. I know he’s been getting more control in the last couple of years. But he’s used so much today. He wouldn’t stop.” Gwaine looked down fondly. “He wouldn’t give up, even when I threatened him. Without him I don’t think we would have lasted until you got here.”

“I’ve seen the numbers of fallen and I agree. But he needs to learn his limits, the idiot.” Arthur sounded exasperated. “Gwen will kill us if we don’t take him back safe.”

“Trouble is Arthur I don’t think he knows what his limits are yet. If he hadn’t taken that second arrow he would have still kept going.” Gwaine sounded awed by the other mans power. “If I can’t stop him killing himself, Gwen will have the right, what’s the point of a protector if I can’t protect.”

“That’s not true Gwaine, I know Merlin as well as you, and if he wants to do something he will. You saved him several times over from what I hear so don’t blame yourself.” Arthur paused before continuing. “Get some rest; hopefully Merlin will sleep it off. Use the other bed I don’t think anyone will bother either of you. We have another day tomorrow and I don’t think it will be much better. It’s a good job we had the treaty, none of us would have been able to face these numbers alone.”

Arthur looked down at his friend before leaving to join the other leaders to discuss the tactics for tomorrow. 

There were a couple of attempts overnight to enter the castle but all failed. Merlin’s wards held. First thing in the morning the fighting resumed. The policy of leaving nothing for the enemy had been a good one. It would take a massive effort to keep such a large force fed. The castle inhabitants had a good supply of food and three wells so should be able to withhold for weeks. During a particularly bloody onslaught during the afternoon Merlin woke and insisted on being taken to the battlements.

Gwaine was already fighting, leaving a slightly injured knight to stay with Merlin. He was no match for an angry warlock and couldn’t stop the slender man from getting to where he wanted to go. Once there he started to help defend the castle once more. When Arthur and Gwaine saw him at work they both headed toward him. Merlin was a formidable force and was flattening the invading forces. Together with Aithusa they were making headway into the main opposing army. Once again the opposite forces started to target the warlock and arrows were coming towards him in droves.

A breach was made in the castle walls and as Merlin was concentrating on rebuilding the breach he wasn’t taking care of his own back. Gwaine was close enough by now, and had tried to shield Merlin and took a couple of arrows himself. He fell to the ground. Arthur shouted at Merlin who had just completed his task. Merlin turned and saw Gwaine fall. He rushed to his side and turned and blasted at the enemy. Before helping Arthur with Gwaine, two healers came forward and took the knight from them.

Arthur took Merlin with him and pointed out a weakness in the attacking forces line. Merlin threw a large fire ball at a large catapult in the midst of a large group of soldiers. It had been throwing fireballs into the castle, as Merlin’s own fireball landed the result as spectacular. The combustible material they had been using was sprayed over a large distance, covering their own troops and catching then alight as it did so. The remaining soldiers fled the scene. The other two catapult teams seeing what happened tried to run but Merlin did then same to them. This effectively broke the will of the Saxon’s who turned and ran.

Once more they were given a break from the battle and had time to regroup and take stock. The numbers of dead and injured had been far higher on the opposing side; this was now approaching a more equal fight. Many of the Saxon army had disserted, and Arthur felt that for the first time they had a chance against the enemy.

The battle went on for three more days, before the Saxons retreated and did not return. The battle fields were strewn with the dead and the survivors started to bury the dead in huge mass graves. Merlin had collapsed once more and was again sleeping in his room. The healers were keeping an eye on him, but felt he would heal himself given time. They were needed more elsewhere.

Gwaine was sleeping in the other bed once more. His arrows had been removed and he was now fighting an infection. That evening Merlin woke for long enough to see his friend’s condition, and got up and tried to heal Gwaine. He collapsed over the knight before completing his task, too weak to complete it. They were found later when they were being checked by a healer. Merlin was returned to his bed, where he was found to have two new wounds, Where Gwaine’s had been. Gwaine was found to be improved and well on the way to fully healed. Once again Merlin had risked himself to save another, taking on his friend’s wounds onto his own body.

By the next morning Gwaine was almost fully recovered. Merlin however was unconscious and now had the new wounds to deal with. They were healing but it was vital he was kept quiet and not exert himself. Gwaine was beside himself, yet again Merlin had risked his own life for him. The knight insisted in sitting by Merlin’s side. Queen Annis visited Merlin; she had seen with her own eyes the help he had given her. She marvelled at how the servant boy she had met years before was such a power for good. She could see his loyalty to his friends, and what lengths he would go to in order to protect them. She ordered that all care should be afforded him, and when he awoke he was to be given anything he required. King Baynard was equally impressed, he too had seen Merlin in action years before when he took poison for the then Prince Arthur.

Arthur himself visited Merlin whenever his duties permitted, and although they were making plans to return to Camelot, he vowed not to return without his Court Warlock. Aithusa refused to leave the courtyard until she could see her dragonlord, and the locals were slowly getting used to the sight of such a large beast amongst them. 

The kingdoms population was slowly moving back to their homes, collecting supplies from the castle to replace those lost when they were destroyed, to prevent them falling into Saxon hands. Arthur promised to send some from his own stores to help Queen Annis and her kingdom survive the next winter. King Baynard had set off back to his kingdom, singing the praises of the treaty and how it had prevented wholesale slaughter. He knew his kingdom would have been next if the Saxons had defeated Queen Annis.

Arthur visited Merlin several times a day, and there was still no sign of Merlin recovering enough to go home. He had woken, but only for long enough to drink some broth and relieve himself, then he would drop back to sleep, hardly saying a word to anyone.

After two weeks of this Gwaine suggested Arthur go ahead, and he would follow using Aithusa to fly back as soon as Merlin was strong enough. Arthur reluctantly agreed. He couldn’t leave his kingdom and family for any longer. Queen Annis promised the couple every hospitality, until such times as the warlock was fit to travel. So Arthur went on his way with the rest of his forces, it was a two week journey, and there was a possibility that Merlin and Gwaine would still beat him back home. Aithusa could travel that distance in three days.

As it was they eventually arrived back within hours of each other, due mainly to Merlin stubbornness. He woke properly a week and a half after Arthur left. Gwaine wanted him to rest for longer, he had lost a great deal of weight during his recovery and was very weak, but he refused to stay longer. Queen Annis supplied them with some very nice furs to wrap Merlin in, and a good supply of food to take with them. Gwaine unable to convince Merlin to stay longer gave in to the inevitable and agreed.

Aithusa was pleased to stretch her wings once more. The townspeople had been feeding her well. But she wasn’t happy just sitting waiting in such an exposed spot, she missed her cave. Gwaine carefully placed Merlin on Aithusa’s back and climbing on he held the warlock against his body for support they took off.


	24. Chapter 24

The first day of travel went well for Merlin and Gwaine and they camped in a forest clearing for the night. It was a cold night and even with the furs and fire Merlin was shivering, so Gwaine made him cuddle up to share body warmth. This helped, but still by morning the younger man felt cold. Gwaine made him drink a warm herbal tea and warmed some venison broth the Queen had provided, before they set off once more.

At lunchtime they stopped again and Aithusa lit another fire for Gwaine so Merlin could have some warm food and drink. He was so thin Gwaine could feel all this bones as he helped the warlock get comfortable on Aithusa’s back. They flew until dusk before stopping for the second night. This was a repeat of the first. At least Gwaine didn’t need to keep watch. It would be a brave man to attack a camp guarded by a dragon. Aithusa white colour made her impossible to miss.

The next morning Merlin was very tired and admitted he hoped they would get back to Camelot that day. He didn’t want to sleep out again. Even with Gwaine as a bed warmer. The two men had soon found the most comfortable position with Merlin curled up on his side tucked into the bigger man, who curled his body round Merlin with this arms around the thin man, all the capes and furs over the pair of them. The next morning Merlin was so tired Gwaine had trouble waking him. They stopped at midday and then Aithusa flew on into the dusk until they arrived at Camelot.

As Aithusa landed in the courtyard they were greeted by Arthur and Gwen, who had been told of the dragons approach. As she landed Arthur moved forward and seeing Merlin’s condition moved closer to take Merlin from Gwaine.

“What the…” Arthur exclaimed as he realised how light Merlin was. “Why did you come back with him in this condition?” He demanded glaring at the knight.

“You should have tried stopping him. He woke and that was it. He was coming with or without me. Aithusa would have had no choice in the matter, he would have ordered her.” Gwaine said. “We need to get him in his bed, he’s cold as ice.”

Arthur started to go into the castle carrying Merlin. Gwen ran ahead to order fires lit and food prepared for the two men. Arthur ordered a guard to fetch Gaius to the Warlock’s chambers. As soon as he got there he place Merlin onto the bed, and covered him with everything he could find.

Gwaine meanwhile thanked Aithusa and told her to go to her cavern, promising to make sure she was informed about Merlin in the morning, and then he ran after Arthur. When he arrived in Merlin’s chambers he immediately took of his outer clothes and got in bed next to Merlin.

“He needs body heat; it’s the only thing that warms him.” He explained to Arthur as he pulled Merlin into his chest.

Arthur raised his eyebrows but said nothing, he had heard of it working before with people who had got very cold. Sam arrived to light the fires and then another servant arrived with some broth. Gwaine sat up pulling Merlin with him and took the broth and started to try to get Merlin to drink. The dozy man took a few sips but soon fell asleep again. By then Gaius arrived and quickly checked Merlin.

“You’re doing the right thing Gwaine, stay with him. Body heat will warm him more than the fire or blankets, just fed him when he wakes, little and often.” Gaius turned to Arthur.

“Can you order the kitchens to keep a pot of broth on the heat? Sam here can collect it. It isn’t surprising Merlin is so thin, he’s always been to light for my liking. Now he’s exhausted himself, his body needs sleep, and he’s been getting that over food.” 

Arthur immediately responded glad to be of use “Of course, Sam let Audrey know please, any problems tell her to come to me.” Arthur put his arms round Gwen who was stood at his side. “He will be alright won’t he?” he asked Gaius. 

“He’ll recover but it will take time, food and rest. Gwaine is giving him what he most needs now. I suggest we leave then to rest. Sam will sort out else anything they need.”

With that they left the two men to sleep and slowly get warm. There was an extra visitor in the castle Princess Mithian had come to stay with Gwen whilst Arthur was away at war. She had been a great support with the babies and had helped to comfort the Queen. She was going to stay on for a few months. Despite the circumstances of her first visit to Camelot she had become close friends with both the King and Queen. 

For the next twenty four hours Merlin slowly warmed. Each time he woke enough, Sam and Gwaine would make him drink and Gwaine would eat and get up and stretch his legs before curling back up again. After that Merlin was warm enough for Gwaine to sit beside him, although if Merlin was restless at night, Gwaine would get in bed, to settle Merlin down again. This went on for the next two weeks before Merlin was sitting out for this meals and eating properly again, although still little and often. Arthur reported to the worried dragon each day.


	25. Chapter 25

It was four weeks before Merlin left his rooms. All that time Gwaine and Sam had stayed with him. Merlin also received many visitors; Arthur and Gwen were in several times a day, as were the other first knights. Gwen bought the babies in to see their Uncle Merlin.

The first time Merlin left his tower it was to go down to the training grounds to watch the knights train. Gwaine joined in, he was stiff from all the sitting around. Merlin enjoyed the fresh air, but soon got tired and went back to his rooms. From then on he went down each day, gradually increase the time he stayed, until he had regained his strength and Gaius permitted him to return to normal.

Even then Arthur however insisted that Merlin join his family for a meal every evening he had been worried at what Merlin had done to himself. Gwaine ate with him every breakfast and noon. That way they could be sure he was eating well.

Arthur tried to talk to Merlin about exhausting himself, but Merlin said he would always do anything he could to protect Arthur and Camelot, it was his destiny. Anyway he hadn’t got this far to give up now. There followed a great deal of shouting and the words idiot and prat were heard all over the castle. Many laughed saying it was just like old times. After all, the two of them had shouted at each other for years.

The next visit on Merlin’s list was to see Aithusa, although he had been walking about it was a time before he felt he could manage to go down to the cave. Aithusa was pleased to see her dragonlord looking his normal self once more and after spending some time with him she flew off to get herself some food. Dragons could go a long time without eating but she was hungry now.

 

Gwaine hoped that they would get a period of peace so they could all recover. He wanted to try to work on Merlin so that he could do his job as a protector more efficiently. He couldn’t stand the idea of Merlin endangering himself so much. 

One day Princess Mithian called to visit Merlin. She was planning to return home soon, after all Arthur was back now and Gwen had her husband for support. Mithian had always liked Merlin, even in the days when he was Arthur’s servant. Then she had liked the way he had stopped Arthur thinking to highly of his position. She also liked Merlin’s loyalty to those he considered a friend. Mithian stayed and talked to Merlin for a couple of hours and by the end of their chat she looked Merlin straight in the eye.

“Merlin I came here today with one thought on my mind. My father had suggested I talk to you, he thought we might make a good match.” She stopped as she saw the look of confusion and surprise on Merlin’s face.

“Don’t worry Merlin I’m not about to propose! Speaking to you I realise this is a surprise to you. Father was hoping for a powerful alliance with you, but I know you would not move from Camelot. But please give it a thought, the prospect doesn’t displease me. But I do wonder if perhaps you have another in mind. You appear to have a strong attachment elsewhere. And I don’t mean Arthur, I realise you and he have a different sort of love.”

Merlin looked at Mithian, “I’m sorry Princess, you are right I couldn’t leave Arthur and Camelot. I consider you a friend and would come to your aid should you need it. But in one thing you’re wrong about. I have no attachments, at least not alive, I loved once but she died.” Merlin thought of Freya and smiled “She was my only love.”

“I think you need to have time to think my dear Warlock, it’s time you thought of yourself for once. I will take my leave now as I depart tomorrow and may not get the chance to see you alone again. Take care dear Warlock, look after yourself better or let others care for you. Think of me kindly.” With that she leaned forward and kissed the surprised man on the cheek and was gone. Merlin thought about what she said for awhile but had no idea who she was suggesting he might be attached too, he was amazed and astounded that she should think of him as a possible match. He was from peasant stock and she a Princess. 

Mean while Gwaine had had an idea to help make Merlin behave himself. Arthur agreed so a plan was set in motion. Later that day Percy and Lancelot left the castle on a secret mission. That only the King and Queen and Gwaine knew of. It was to be kept that way so Merlin didn’t find out.

Mithian’s words kept playing on Merlin’s mind so one day he decided to ask Gwen. They had been friends for so long she must know who the Princess had been talking about. He made his way down to the nursery one morning, Gwaine had gone to train with the others so he wouldn’t be able to listen in and tease Merlin later. Gwen was playing with Gwydre and Llachue, she spent hours with her boys every day, she said she didn’t care if they had nurse’s, she was their mother and wanted to look after them as much as she could. Even if it did make some of the courtiers wives snigger.

“Gwen, can I ask you something private? Only I don’t want Arthur or Gwaine to know.” Merlin asked timidly. 

“Of course Merlin anything that is as long as it isn’t anything they should know.” Gwen looked at her friend and marvelled about how he had kept his secret for so long.

“Well it’s something Princess Mithian said; she thought I might have an attachment for someone. But I’m haven’t, who do you think she meant?” Merlin blushed

“Oh Merlin! Really you must know, everyone else does, and we all think the other person feels the same as well.” Gwen giggled. Sounding just like she did all those years before. Merlin was so glad she was his friend.

“Well who is it supposed to be?? Because I’m not you know. I told Mithian I love Freya but no one since. Not like that anyway. I mean I love you and Arthur and the boys. Come on Gwen who is it?”

“Oh no Merlin, I’m not telling you, sooner or later you’ll both realise it, if it is meant to be.” Gwen laughed but refused to tell him anything, even when he threatened to turn her into a toad. “For a wise Warlock you are dense sometimes Merlin.”

Merlin decided not to say anything about Mithian’s feelings. It was all too much. He had never thought of himself as finding a person to love, let alone two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..................................................................................................................................................  
>  I have two chapters written to continue this each has a different end partner for Merlin. Do you have any preference.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping you all guessing for a bit longer Sorry

Merlin soon settled down to some sort of routine and started to gain a bit of weight, thanks in the main to Audrey who was always sending treats up from the kitchen. In the end both Arthur and Gwen complained he was eating better than they were.

Two weeks after Mithian had returned home a messenger arrived from her father. Arthur saw the man in his chambers and then arranged for him to stay until a reply could be sent. Arthur then called Merlin for a discussion.

“Merlin I have received an interesting proposal from King Rodor of Nemeth, he suggests a match between you and Mithian. It seems he suggested it to her but she felt your heart lay elsewhere. Now I thought I’d put it to you.” Arthur looked at his Court Warlock with fondness. “You deserve happiness Merlin.”

“I won’t leave you Arthur I told the Princess that.” Merlin blushed, feeling uncomfortable “I am well below her in standing it would be inappropriate.”

“Nonsense Merlin, if the King is happy with your status you needn’t worry. Anyway you’re no longer a servant but my chief advisor. “Do you want to marry Mithian?”

“I hadn’t truly given it any thought, she said she thought I had feeling for another but wouldn’t tell me who.” Merlin confessed.

“You have caused some gossip Merlin, a young man with no attachments always does, especially if he is close to the King. Look Merlin I won’t pressure you one way or the other. King Rodor is happy for you to stay at Camelot with Mithian if you wed, and for Nimeth to come under my rule until such times as any issue comes of age to rule.” Arthur paused not sure how to go on. “Merlin you cannot mourn Freya forever, she wouldn’t have wanted it.”

Merlin shifted in his seat all this talk of marriage was making him uncomfortable. “Arthur what do you advise?”

“I won’t advise on matters of the heart, especially to you Merlin, you know I think of you as closer than a brother. Give it some thought; I want you to be happy, to have someone by your side. But don’t feel forced into anything. Would you like Mithian to come to stay again so you can get to know one another better?”

“I don’t know. Why do things have to change, I’m happy as I am.” Merlin looked confused.

“But are you Merlin? Don’t you ever feel lonely and want more from life? a family perhaps.” Arthur asked. His two boys had made so much difference to his life.

Merlin stood up and went to the window. “I often think about what would have happened if Freya were here now, we would have been happy, but with someone else………………I don’t know and that’s the truth.” Merlin looked at Arthur his eyes moist. “Do what you think best Arthur, I can’t make that decision.” Merlin walked out the room.

Arthur sat there thinking and was unsure what to do. He decided to ask Guinevere what she thought, so he went to find her. His Queen was with the children and he sat with her and she soon realised her husband had something on his mind.

“What is bothering you Arthur?”

“I have received a proposal from Nimeth, King Rodor wants Merlin to marry his daughter, and he has even said he is happy for the couple to live here. I’ve spoke to Merlin and he wants me to make the decision for him. I think he feels he would be betraying Freya.” 

“Oh, and what do you think?” Gwen asked

“I want him to be happy, to have someone, he deserves it.” Arthur was torn.

“And you think that person is Mithian? Do you think he loves her?” Gwen was surprised they were having this conversation.

“She’s a kind and gentle soul; she would be good for him.”

“Yes, but does he love her. Or is there someone else?” Gwen hinted.

“Someone else? Who? What have I missed?” now Arthur was truly puzzled.

“Oh Arthur, are you as blind as he is…. Gwaine.”

“Gwaine! And Merlin! But they’re like brothers, no you’re joking. Anyway they’re both men.” Arthur insisted.

“And men can’t love one another? Look at them together Arthur. I don’t think they realise it yet.” Gwen gently explained.

“I’m sorry Gwen you’re wrong on that one. Gwaine sees Merlin as a kid brother nothing else. No you’re defiantly wrong.”

“Why don’t you ask them? As I said I don’t think they realise it yet.” With that the two boys started to get bored they wanted their mother to play with them. Arthur left more confused than ever.


	27. Chapter 27

After two days Arthur sent the messenger back to King Rodor with a message saying that Mithian was always welcome to visit but that it would be up to the couple whether they wanted to marry. He wouldn’t stand in their way but neither would force them, it would need to be a love match. 

After sometime away Percival and Lancelot returned to Camelot and with them came a guest. It had taken them sometime, as first they had to find a druid healer then travel with him to a village before collecting the guest. The guest was secreted into the castle and into a suit of rooms to rest from the journey. Later that evening the King and Queen demanded Merlin and Gwaine join them for the evening meal. Gwaine made Merlin tidy himself up and put on one of his better outfits, saying that the queen would be pleased if he made the effort. Merlin moaned all the way down the corridor to the royal chambers but as they went in the room he was stunned into silence. There at the table as well as the King and Queen sat Gaius and Merlin’s mother. Hunith smiled as she saw her son. 

“I heard you moaning Merlin; you should show more respect and gratitude to your King and Queen.”

Merlin’s face split into a smile that lit up the whole of his face and he ran into his mother’s arms “Mother, it’s you, you’re here” the warlock turned to Gwaine.

“You knew! That’s why you wanted me to dress up, you kept it a secret.” He glared at Gwaine and tried to look angry but he was too happy to see his mother.

Arthur and Gwen both laughed. “Well that worked well.” Arthur said smugly.

Merlin turned to his King “You Prat, why didn’t you tell me. You’re nothing but a cabbage head.”

“MERLIN! That’s no way to speak to your King.” Hunith exclaimed.

“Don’t worry Hunith that’s nothing to how they carry on some times; they’re worse than our children.” Gwen looked at the two men fondly.

“But you love us.” Arthur said to his wife. 

“I do, but heaven knows why.” Gwen laughed “Come on let’s eat, Hunith must be starving after her journey.” 

The meal passed with a great deal of laughter and talking as they all caught up with the news. Hunith was proud of her son and all he had achieved. She had hoped to visit before but there had been a great deal of illness in Ealdor and she hadn’t wanted to leave, she was the nearest thing to a healer they had. 

Hunith was here for an extended visit. The King had arranged for one of the druid healers to go to the village whilst Hunith spent some time with her son. It would also allow Hunith to visit her Uncle Gaius. The next day Merlin thanked Lancelot and Percival for collecting his mother and getting her to Camelot safely. Although he was still cross that no one had told him she was to visit.

Two weeks later Mithian returned, to stay indefinably at Camelot. Merlin and Mithian spent quite a bit of time together, he even took her for a flight on Aithusa. They became good friends but neither of them was sure how to take it further. The next stage in their relationship happened in a way neither of them would have wished. 

Hunith had been surprised to find her son being considered as a husband for a Princess, but she soon became friends with Mithian. Hunith liked Mithian’s level head and she did seem to care a great deal for Merlin, although Hunith was unsure if Merlin felt the same way. She hoped her son would marry for love as she had.

One day just after lunch when Merlin was working on a new spell in his tower when Lancelot arrived in a hurry, to fetch Merlin. Gaius had been found collapsed in the lower town. Merlin grabbed his medical bag and ran as fast as he could to his mentor’s side. Gwaine in hot pursuit as always, Gwaine made the crowd stand back as Merlin set to work examining Gaius. He then asked Gwaine and Percy to carry the physician to his rooms on a stretcher. Merlin and Hunith stayed with Gaius working all afternoon and evening to try to save the old man but to no avail. That night, without ever regaining consciousness, Gaius passed on. 

Merlin was inconsolable in his grief. At first he tried to bring the dead man back with magic only stopping when Arthur intervened. Arthur sat and talked to him reminding Merlin that giving life through magic demanded a sacrifice, saying Gaius wouldn’t have wanted anyone to die to bring him back. After Arthur had forced him to stop, and before they could do anything else, Merlin let out a scream of anger that destroyed most of the breakable objects in Gaius rooms. The distraught man started to strike out hitting the walls with his fists, again Arthur and Gwaine held him until he calmed. Merlin sank into Hunith’s arms and sobbed uncontrollably. Hunith comforted him and tried to explain to Merlin that Gaius had been in his eighties and had lives a long and happy life. Merlin still blamed himself for not spending enough time with Gaius, saying he might have spotted something earlier if he had. 

Merlin remained grief stricken, and would only speak to either his mother or Mithian, even Gwen was turned away. Merlin moved back into his old room next to Gaius’s chamber after Gaius death, and didn’t leave the room except for the funeral. Gaius was given a send of befitting his long and close friendship with the monarch. Merlin insisted on taking the body to the lake, and Aithusa set the boat on fire. As soon as the funeral was over Merlin returned to the physicians chambers. Arthur intervened once more, and with Hunith’s help got the warlock to return to his tower. A new court physician would have to be employed and he or she would require the rooms. 

Merlin was allowed to take what he wanted from the room. He took some of the books that Gaius had loved and used the most. Whilst he was looking for what he wanted to take, he found a letter addressed to him. In it Gaius explained that he knew his time was coming to an end, and wanted Merlin to accept his death as a normal process, and not to blame himself in any way. He also listed the books he would like Merlin to have as an inheritance, but saying he could have any of the others if he wished. The letter helped Merlin to come to terms with Gaius death, and accept that some things just couldn’t be altered no matter how powerful he was.

Once Merlin returned to his tower Mithian became a frequent visitor and gradually he came to think a lot of the Princess. He wasn’t entirely sure he loved her, but he certainly liked her company. A month after Gaius’s death they had dined together and then went for a walk in the castle gardens. It was there that for the first time they kissed. It was a gentle kiss and was a reflection of their relationship. They were friends first and foremost. They both drifted into a closer relationship. Merlin sometimes wondered whether there should be more passion but had very little to base this on. His brief relationship with Freya had been under different circumstances so was no guide. Mithian was able to comfort him when he was down and they made each other laugh.

He knew his mother liked Mithian and in the end that decided him. Before he spoke to Mithian he asked Gwaine for his advice. Gwaine said he couldn’t advise him, he told the warlock that he wished only to see Merlin happy. Merlin didn’t notice the brief flash of pain that crossed his protector’s face. 

That evening two months after Gaius’s death Merlin asked Mithian to marry him. She was very happy to accept. She loved Merlin, and had no idea of his doubts. For years he had been keeping things from people, and didn’t even realise when he was doing it anymore. The couple informed Hunith and Arthur who were pleased for the couple. Hunith managed to speak to her son alone and asked him if he loved Mithian and he assured her he did. Which was true, he did, but he felt no real passion just a comfortable companionship. 

Gwaine arranged a bachelor do for Merlin the night before the wedding, and even though Arthur went, Gwaine still managed to get Merlin drunk. He was a happy drunk and the knights and the king ended up with multi coloured hair and the town enjoyed a magic show well into the night. The next morning Arthur and Sam had the hard task of getting Merlin ready for the ceremony; Gwaine was no help, as they couldn’t wake him until half an hour before the wedding. 

Most of the Kings and nobles of the alliance were attending the wedding. King Rodor had arrived to watch his daughter get married. Gwen had a special outfit made for both Merlin and Hunith. As the bride walked toward Merlin his heart swelled, and all his doubts disappeared. She was beautiful. King Arthur and his family watched proudly as the Court Warlock and the Princess of Nemith were joined in a tradition Druid ceremony as well as a more traditional joining. Arthur was pleased that his friend had someone special in his life, whereas both the Queen and Hunith wondered if Merlin had made the right choice. They both thought a lot of the bride was a lovely person but worried if she was the one that would make Merlin truly happy. 

That night Mithian and Merlin made love for the first time, he was a gentle and considerate lover and Mithian found herself even more in love than before. Merlin at last had someone of his own. Married life suited them both and Merlin found his feeling deepening for his wife. They had three months together before he had to leave her, as once more Arthur was called on to support a neighbour in battle. Before they left Mithian asked Gwaine take extra care of her husband.

“I know he looks after others at the cost to himself. Please look after him for me, don’t let him risk himself I couldn’t bear to lose him.” She pleaded.

“I will do my best, but you know Merlin. I love the man more than any other, I wouldn’t risk his life.” Gwaine had an undercurrent to his voice that Mithian hadn’t noticed before.

“Yes, I think you do” she said looking at Gwaine. “I’m sorry Gwaine it must be hard for you. I’m glad he has you as his protector. I could ask for no one more loyal.” She reached up and kissed his cheek. “Take care of yourself as well.”

Gwaine gave the Princess a thoughtful look but didn’t say more as he turned and left, to check everything was ready for their departure.


	28. Chapter 28

This time they were headed for King Baynard’s kingdom, and it wasn’t the Saxons, but a band of sorcerers that wanted power. Defeating Morgana and restoring magic wasn’t enough for some, they wanted power in their own right. Both Arthur and Gwaine realised that Merlin would be a target from the beginning. Arthur called a meeting of the first knights and they worked out a rota to cover Merlin with two knights at all times, with Gwaine and Lancelot taking the main responsibility. Everyone knew Merlin would disapprove so they tried to keep it from him. Gwaine also spoke to Aithusa who agreed that Merlin would be in danger. Merlin was powerful enough to deal with any single sorcerer, but there were at least six they could identify in this group. They also had an army of non magical people at their side. 

It took Arthur and his men two weeks to reach Mercia and find out just what was happening. As soon as they reached Baynard’s castle a war council was called. Merlin told the council that it would be best if he went to deal with the sorcerers by himself, this was immediately turned down as foolish. The army was within a day’s march away and two of the sorcerer’s had already arrived and had been casting spells on the city. Two of the three wells had been contaminated and walls weakened. There were reports that the sorcerers had several magical beasts at their disposal. The Griffins would be no problem for Merlin; they were cousins to the dragons so he could control them. But there were also sightings of Barghest, large black dogs that could turn invisible at will, and Sigewif who could control large bee swarms to attack. Serkets had also been reported in the area. 

Merlin set to work putting wards round the citadel and giving charms to the most vital of the defenders. He also sent long hours researching the magical beast with the opposing army. Arthur and Baynard were in deep discussion on tactics to defeat the human army. A the enemy got closer the townsfolk were move either into the castle or away from the area in hopes they would be safe, with the wells out of action the castle could only have limited numbers inside. Queen Annis and King Rodor had both sent contingents to help but they were a further two days away.

Merlin went out on Aithusa to check the area, he was disgusted that Gwaine insisted on going and flatly refused to take Lancelot as well. As the approached the enemy camp the Wyverns flew up to meet them Merlin took a deep breath and throwing back his head he ordered the wyverns to leave.

“alecgap urea e earpgrsp on ambiht sylfum rihtcynn dracon agend” 

With that the wyvern screeched and flew off. The sorcerers below commanded them to return and attack but they were soon gone from site. They didn’t return leaving one less think to worry over. They would now be free now free of aerial attack. Aithusa turned and returned Merlin back to the castle. Gwaine reported to Arthur whilst Merlin settled Aithusa in her temporary home. 

By the next morning the castle was under full attack. The army were attacking the walls along with the serkets who could clamber up the walls. In the background the Sigewif were controlling swarms of bees to attack the defenders and prevent then destroying the serkets as they climbed. There was fierce fighting everywhere. Merlin was up on the parapet using his powers to stop the sorcerers as best he could. Lancelot and Gwaine were defending his back as he did so. Several serkets were trying to get near to Merlin to strike but so far the two knights were fighting them off. If the warlock could stop the Sorcerers controlling the serkets they would stand a better chance. 

At the backend of the castle there was a determined effort to breach the walls at their lowest point. Arthur was there leading the defence. The battles were bloody and hard, several of the defenders had fallen. Percy and Leon were trying to watch Arthur’s back as they fought of the enemy. Then there was a breach to the outer wall. Arthur called for a withdrawal to the inner wall as the Barghest surged forward. They were large black dogs with long claws and large teeth. What was worse was their ability to become invisible and attack without warning. The first they knew was teeth sinking into flesh. 

Merlin turned to help fighting off the Barghest as best he could. Eventually he managed to throw a counter spell that removed their invisibility; at least now the soldiers stood a chance. The battle continued fast and furious throughout the day with casualties on both sides mounting. Merlin was beginning to tire and Gwaine and Lancelot tried to get him to retreat and rest but he refused. All the time he was trying to keep an eye on Arthur. Aithusa was flying over the enemy blasting them with flame and at the same time trying to stop herself being hit with spells thrown up by the sorcerers. She had also incinerated most of the bee swarms.

Merlin saw Aithusa go down and immediately transported himself to her side, leaving both Lancelot and Gwaine behind. The two men looked at each other and made their way down to the main gate in the hope they could get out and help Merlin. Meanwhile Merlin was standing by Aithusa assessing the wound to her side. He knew it could be healed but he had to get her out of the middle of the battlefield and to somewhere safe. She was conscious and looking at his with a dazed expression. There was only one thing he could do and he wasn’t sure if he had the power, he concentrated harder than he had ever done before.  
“sciphlaest us babilon anndredescecstra”

He thought he had been unsuccessfully, but when he opened his eyes he found both himself and Aithusa in the castles great hall. He looked at the dragon and smiled:  
“Well I wanted us to be transported to the castle but not exactly in it. Never mind you should be safe here. I’ll figure out how to remove you later. Stay here my friend and rest. I will be back soon.” With that Merlin started to move to the door. He felt a bit woozy but went back outside anyway he needed to check on Arthur.

Out by the main gate Lancelot and Gwaine were about to leave when King Baynard called down to them. “The dragon and warlock have disappeared.” 

Gwaine rushed up a nearby ladder and sure enough there was no sign of the dragon. Lancelot shouted up:

“Gwaine look over there.” He was pointing the castle door. 

There was Merlin coming out into the courtyard. Both men ran to Merlin’s side and demanded to know what had happened. Merlin explained and Gwaine hit him round the head.

“You stupid bastard! What are you playing at?” he then noticed that the warlock was as pale as a ghost. “You’re using too much power.” With that he indicated to Lancelot to help him take Merlin into safety.

Meanwhile Arthur and his men were still fighting off the serkets. They were using flaming arrows to drive them back. Slowly they were winning. Then all of a sudden the enemy started to withdraw. It seemed as dusk was approaching they had all survived the day. Once Arthur was sure he went to find Merlin to make sure he was ok. During the battle he had lost sight of his friend and had no idea what had happened to him. As Arthur was looking for Merlin he was being made to lie down in the infirmary by the two knights.


	29. Chapter 29

King Baynard spotted Arthur and told him that the Warlock had been led away by two of his knights towards the infirmary. With that Arthur hurried of to find out what had happened. He was relieved to see Merlin led on a cot with no apparent injury. Gwaine saw him arriving.

“He’s tired himself out again. Evidently he transported himself and Aithusa into the great hall. Now how the hell are we going to get her out of there, she’s as big as Kilgarrah now.”

Arthur looked at his friend “Why did you do that and not just fly her here?” he asked.

“She’s hurt. I had to save her.” Merlin said his eyes closing in exhaustion. Arthur looked at Merlin fondly. “Lancelot you stay here with Merlin, we’ll go and check on the dragon.” The King turned and walked away with Gwaine following.

“This should be interesting, I wonder what Baynard will feel about losing his great hall.” Arthur grinned at Gwaine.

“I think were about to find out.” Gwaine nodded toward King Baynard who was headed towards them.

“How do I get that beast out of my great hall?” He demanded.

“I’m not sure; I think we’ll have to wait for Merlin to wake up. Do you know how badly she’s hurt?” Arthur asked.

“Do I look like a fool? I’m not going in there, she’s hurt and probably not that friendly right now.” Said an irritated Baynard.

Arthur and Gwaine opened the door of the great hall to be greeted by a snoring Dragon. They approached her carefully and looked at her wound. She had a large wound to her side the bleeding seemed to have stopped but they had no idea what to do for her.

“I’ll ask one of the druid healers to have a look, we ought to do something or we’ll have an irritated dragonlord on our hands.” Gwaine suggested.

“That’s as good as idea as any. You stay here with her and I’ll go and ask them.” Arthur turned and went back to the infirmary.

Arthur came back with a druid healer who used herbs to coat the dragons wound. Aithusa just sat there and caused no trouble, after it was done it hurt her less. Arthur asked her to take care in moving, until Merlin could remove her from the now cramped space. She gave her promise as long as she sensed no danger to her dragon lord. Gwaine brought her up some food and left her to sleep once more.

Down in the infirmary Merlin slept off his exhaustion with Lancelot by his side. The knight was reflecting on how little he saw of his friend now he was court warlock. They both had other duties that kept them apart. Lancelot also noted that although Merlin no longer had to hide his magic, it was still taking its toll on him. He looked older and more tired and seemed to have lost that carefree air that he had before, even in the hardest of times. He vowed to try to bring that back for his friend, to give him back the joy of life. Hopefully Mithian would also help him.

By the next morning Merlin was awake once more, and they were all out on the battlements scanning the horizon for site of the enemy. Although the magical beasts had been largely defeated, the sorcerers where still a force to be reckoned with, and there were still large numbers of the army left to fight. Once again Merlin would be needed. Arthur hated to use Merlin for these battles, knowing that the killing took his toll on the younger man. He hadn’t been brought up to fight, and his gentle nature was at odds with killing. Merlin himself was hoping that today would finish the battle. He wanted to go home and not see any more death, but he knew that unless he could take out the sorcerers the battle could go on for a long time yet.

He watched as the enemy got closer to the outskirts of town. He tried to spot their leaders. Without Aithusa he had no way of flying over and finding them. Even if she wasn’t trapped he wouldn’t have used her, she needed to recover from her wound. It was too large for him to use his magic to heal her and still be sure he could function. He cursed the limitations of his power, he knew it was still growing in strength, but he was impatient to reach his limits. He had recovered quickly this time, after draining himself, so he knew the time was coming when he would have his full power. In a way that scared him, would he still be able to control it, as opposed to magic controlling him.

The army launched its attack on the castle, and Merlin took up his position at the highest point to try to spot the influence of magic. As the battle moved into its bloodiest phase he sensed a wave of dark magic. Concentrating his mind he sought the source and found it in a group of trees the right of the castle. Below him Arthur and knights were fighting a fierce battle to stop the walls being breached. But Merlin could spend no time to help he needed to stop whatever the sorcerers were planning. He sent out a wave of magical energy that tore down the trees surrounding his enemy, and left them exposed. By concentrating he could take his mind to them, and observe what they were doing. They were summoning the spirits of the dead to help their troops the Dorocha were going to be free once more, unless Merlin could stop them. He could feel no trace of the Cailleach’s presence and could only assume that somehow black magic was being used to bypass her. 

Merlin looked at Gwaine and Lancelot and warned them “They are trying to call the dorocha forth. Don’t try to stop me whatever you do or we are all doomed.” 

With that Merlin started to call forth the spirit world, in direct opposition to the combined sorcerer’s power, to stop the dorocha being released. He knew he would need every ounce of power he had. With that he stood as tall as he could and spread his arms to the heavens. In a voice reverberating with power he spoke:

“Aelfsiden sceawe mec giemen miri riceiw ingong wioinnan thy cafortun oferhimeas deapsoua fifmaegan.” He continued to repeat this over and over again each time his voice becoming deeper and louder until the air shook.

In the distance the cries of the six sorcerers also increased, as a battle commenced to control the gateway to the spirit world. Such was the power in the air that the human battle ceased, as all watched the magical battle between black and white magic played out in front of them. 

Arthur and the knights watched in awe, as their friend almost glowed with the power emanating from his body. The sky opened as thunder and lightning rained down. Great forks of lightening were hitting the ground, and the smell of burning was everywhere. Then all of a sudden a massive lightening strike hit the sorcerers and all became quiet.

Merlin remained standing no longer talking but with his hands raised to the skies. All around everyone was still, shocked by what they had witnessed. Then out of nowhere an arrow flew though the air straight at Merlin’s still figure. Three things happened as soon as the arrow was seen. Gwaine threw himself at Merlin pushing him to the ground, using his body to cover the Warlock. Arthur turned his crossbow on the archer responsible and shot him dead. Lancelot meanwhile was too far away to do as Gwaine had, so he did the only thing he could do. He threw himself into the path of the arrow.


	30. Chapter 30

Lancelot expected the arrow to kill him but that didn’t matter, as long as Merlin survived. He had thrown his self with such force when he hit the ground it winded him. The knight thought he had failed and looked up expecting to see Merlin dead, he couldn’t believe his eyes. Merlin was led on the floor under Gwaine, but what had surprised him was the arrow, it was suspended mid air. As he looked the arrow fell to the ground. He picked it up and looked at it as if expecting some sort of trick.

A muffled voice came from under Gwaine.

“You didn’t think I would have let you die.” Merlin’s head popped out from under Gwaine’s shoulder. “Get off me you great oaf.” He protested at Gwaine.

Gwaine moved slightly and looked down at Merlin “Is that all the thanks I get?” he said grinning at Merlin.

“I am quite capable of stopping an arrow. I did after all just stop the Dorocha leaving the spirit world, as well as sending the sorcerers there early.”

Gwaine still didn’t move “Of all the ungrateful…..I thought you were exhausted again.” With that Gwaine’s body started to rise in the air as Merlin wriggled out from under him.

“Hardly, I have my full powers now. Lancelot thank you, but I won’t have anyone dying for me, especially such a good friend.”

“Hi Merlin let me down!” said a disgruntled Gwaine as he remained floating three foot in the air. 

Merlin raised an eyebrow and Gwaine fell to the floor in a heap. “If you had said please I would have lowered you slowly.”

Gwaine scrambled up and stood dumbstruck, looking at Merlin in wonder: “You aren’t even tired?”

“I wouldn’t say that, I am, but I’m not exhausted.” Merlin looked down into the castle courtyard and saw Arthur approaching “Maybe I should pretend to be, I think Arthur’s mad.” With that Merlin headed off in the other direction with Gwaine following.

“You have all that power and yet you’re running from the Princess?” Gwaine said as he followed the Warlock.

“Not running, a tactical retreat. I don’t want to listen to him telling me how I should be careful. Come on let’s find a quiet spot to rest for a while.” 

“MERLIN!” came a shout from behind them as they walked away. The King was clearly upset. 

The two men quickly went into the great hall and sat out of sight behind Aithusa, who had opened an eye as they arrived. “If the King comes in don’t let him find us.” Merlin ordered her. “I’ll get you out later I promise.”

The King did indeed look into the great hall but seeing Aithusa asleep left again without disturbing her. If Merlin was hiding in there he would catch up with him later. Better that than disturbing the dragon in such a confined space.

Merlin and Gwaine relaxed and before long Merlin was asleep. Gwaine watched him as he slept. He continued to be amazed at the Warlock. He was powerful enough to do what he did but still afraid of the King when he was angry. Life didn’t make sense. But then perhaps that was a good thing. Who wanted someone so powerful who wasn’t frightened of someone else? Gwaine wondered if Arthur realised the power he held over his friend.

When Merlin woke four hours later Gwaine was asleep beside him. He decided it was time to help Aithusa so he used his magic to heal her wound then he transported them both out of the great hall and into the training ground outside the castle walls. Aithusa stood up and stretched her wings. Merlin asked her if she could check the surrounding countryside to make sure all the army were dispersing and posed no threat. She flew off and as she found the stragglers sent them off with a breath of fire. Not at them, but behind, as a warning. She was looking forward to going home to her cave.

Merlin went back into the castle, on foot this time and was soon greeted by Arthur. 

“You are a fool!” was the first thing he said to his warlock.

“Thank you, Sire.” Merlin said sarcastically. “No thank you very much for saving my royal arse once again, or for saving the lot of you. I should be used to it by now.” Merlin glared at the King.

“You are a fool for risking yourself so much, don’t you have a shred of self preservation!” Arthur moved toward Merlin and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you from all of us. But don’t keep giving me a heart attack. What would I have said to Gwen and Mithian if you had got yourself killed?”

“Well I didn’t, now can we go home?” Merlin asked pulling himself out of the hug. “I’m fed up with all this fighting.”

“We can, after King Baynard has given a feast in your honour. You saved the day yet again.” Arthur took Merlin’s arm and started moving toward the throne room.

“Can he make do with just a thank you? I don’t want a feast. You have it I’ll get packed.” Merlin protested. He hated all the fuss people made of him.

Like it or not he attended the feast and listened to the speeches his face getting redder and redder as more and more people stood up to thank him. In the end Gwaine and Lancelot took pity on him, and rescued him, and took him back to his rooms. Telling everyone he needed to rest before the journey back to Camelot.

In the morning Merlin decided to fly back with Aithusa. Gwaine was to go with him ,but Merlin didn’t go straight back, instead he kept an eye on the returning army making sure they were safe from attack from the mercenaries roaming the countryside. He wasn’t about to risk the Kings safety. So in the end they all returned to Camelot together.

They were greeted by the Queen, Mithian and Hunith. Merlin’s mother had been persuaded to remain in Camelot on the promise that Ealdor would have a healer based there. The druid healer was only too happy to help Emrys and he was content to stay in the village. The Queen had planned yet another feast to welcome the men home but Merlin refused to attend and instead shut himself in his tower with Mithian. As he promised Lancelot started to spend more time with Merlin once they were back home.

They had only been back a couple of months when Mithian told Merlin she was pregnant. Merlin was overjoyed, he loved the idea of being a father and immediately went to see the king. He would need more space for his family. Arthur arranged for two rooms at one side of the tower to be allocated to Merlin’s family. Over the next few months doors was knocked through to the tower and the present doors blocked up so that the new rooms could only be accessed from inside the tower. That way Merlin was happy that his family were all together and safe. The room was decorated and the layout of the tower changed. The lower room was still to be used by Gwaine but the other two stories were changed over. Merlins workshop was moved to the top floor so the baby could be kept away from any danger and the middle floor was a living area. The new rooms were the nursery and Mithian and Merlin’s bedroom. 

The following months were happy ones for the couple and they grew much closer. Merlin was clearly very happy at his wife’s pregnancy and Hunith also spent time with the expectant mother. Gwen was a frequent visitor with her two boys; Gwydre was now walking well and Llachue crawling so it kept everyone busy. Mithian had got over the morning sickness stage and was blooming.

For the next few months life was good at Camelot. Peace had settled over Albion and the joint kingdoms prospered. The people’s lives were being made easier by roads and the trade through the region had improved. Merlin was using his magic to help with making sure the harvest would be good and with the help of the druids each village now had a healer. It looked like at last everything was settling down.

The baby was due any day and Merlin was getting anxious, he would have felt better had Gaius still been alive. The new Court Physician was a good man, a druid with years of experience, but still Merlin couldn’t relax. Gwaine and Lancelot tried to keep him occupied and Arthur kept reassuring him but he was so jittery that he ended up getting told off by Mithian. She reassured him she was fine and everything would be alright. When early one morning she went into labour he wanted to stay with his wife and refused to leave her side until in the final stages he was thrown out by the midwife and the physician, as he kept getting in the way.

He stayed outside the room with Arthur and Gwaine waiting to be called back in. When at last he heard a baby cry he was in the room like a shot. He was told he had twins a boy and a girl. That was a surprise no one had suggested that they might have two babies. He quickly moved to Mithian’s side, his wife was tired but happy and she was soon handed her babies. The couple sat together looking at the small people they had created. They were soon receiving short visits by their friends all of whom were delighted to see the couple so happy. 

Over the next few days Merlin was hardly seen away from his wife’s bedside. They had named the children the boy was to be called Blaise and the girl Glinda. Whenever anyone visited the couple they were almost sure to find Merlin holding one or the other of them. They had never seen him so happy. The couple had found a wet nurse to help Mithian feed the babies and the little ones seemed to be thriving. 

This lasted for three days until Mithian started to become unwell. She had woken with a fever. The Physician was not hopeful, many new mothers who became ill a few days after the birth failed to recover. Merlin refused to leave her side. On the third day Mithian looked at her husband and softly said:

“Merlin I love you my dearest, please look after the babies and love them with all you heart, don’t blame them, it’s my time. Be happy.” She then lost consciousness.

Despite all the physician did, and all Merlin tried with his magic Mithian passed away with Merlin by her side. They had been married just over a year. Merlin was now a widower with two newborn babies to care for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Mithain fans, had to be done


	31. Chapter 31

Merlin was devastated by Mithian’s death. Once again he had lost someone close to him. Was it his fault for going away? Could he have done anything to have prevented it? All sorts of thing went through his mind. If it hadn’t been for the twins he would have sunk into despair. But they needed him; he was their only parent, he had to carry on. The wet nurse suggested a friend who could help her with the babies and Merlin accepted the help. 

Mithian was given a funeral befitting her rank and once again Merlin returned to the lake to send her to her ancestors. Aithusa went and lit the flames once more. She felt the great sorrow coming from Merlin and was saddened. She wanted to help him but like her human counterparts didn’t know how. Merlin stayed by the lake until all trace of the boat and its occupant was gone. 

Merlin all but withdrew from court life, only attending council session when Arthur insisted. The twins were his life; he informed Arthur that he would not leave Camelot again until they were much older. Arthur said nothing, he knew that if lives were at stake Merlin would go, but he hoped there would be no call for it.

Arthur and Gwen were frequent visitors to the twins as were all the knights. The twin may have had only one parent but they had a lot of devoted uncles. It had been thought that the twins could share the royal nursery, especially in the day but Merlin refused. Within weeks of their births both twins were showing signs of magic. As yet only little things, but Merlin didn’t want to risk the Royal Princes. Blaise was the more active and often moved things to his crib. Glinda was far more peaceful. Merlin felt she would be a seer rather than magic user, but it was early days yet. One day with Gwaine’s help he took the two babies down to see Aithusa, after all Blaise would be her dragonlord one day. Aithusa was amazed at how small they were and couldn’t understand why they couldn’t walk. After all Dragons could walk as soon as they hatched. Merlin told her it would be some time before they could do so and talking would take even longer. 

Merlin chose Arthur and Iseldir as the twins guideparents. He also privately asked Gwaine to look after them as their protector, should anything happen to him. They all accepted and the druids performed the ceremony in the ways of the old religion. He felt more at ease once this had been done. King Rodor visited his Grandchildren and named Blaise as his successor. If the King died Arthur would be regent until he came of age, Merlin not wanting the position. He stayed for a month before returning home. 

Merlin spent most of his time with his children and loved them deeply, he was extremely protective and only really trusted them with Hunith and the two nurses and then only for short periods. He would spend hours amusing them with his magic. He was determined to give them as much love as his mother gave him. Merlin cursed the fact that they like him would only have one parent, and didn’t want them to suffer in any way through it.

No one was surprised at how much time he spent with his children, he was a natural father, and although his eyes were often filled with sadness the nursery was filled with laughter. When the little ones reached nine months old they would both scream the place down if their father left them, particularly Blaise, it would take the two nurses ages to settle them down. The biggest shock came one day when Merlin was needed at a council meeting, and after he had been there for an hour Blaise’s toy dragon materialised in his father’s lap. Merlin gave his apologise and hoped that Blaise didn’t follow the dragon.

At ten months both the twins were crawling everywhere, and the two nursery nurses had trouble keeping up with then. In the end Merlin put a ward round the nursery so the children couldn’t escape. The ward let everyone else through, but wouldn’t let the twins out. One of the babies favourite pastimes was to be taken to see Aithusa, if it was nice weather Merlin would met her out in the clearing, and the babies would crawl to her and play. It amazed Gwaine just how gentle she was with them. 

When the anniversary of their birth came round he took them down to the lake , Merlin wrapped them up well and he and Gwiane took one child each on a horse. Aithusa flew with then to make sure all was safe. Merlin wanted to pay respects to their mother, before having a celebration for the children later. He stood at the shore holding both of them. Gwaine was stood away keeping an eye on them but allowing them their privacy.

After a few minutes he handed the babies to Gwaine and walked a short way into the lake. As he stood with the water lapping his lower legs, his eyes filled with unshed tears. Over the years he had lost so many people and he remembered them all. As he stood there Freya appeared and called to him, Merlin walked further into the water until he was stood with her.

“Merlin I come with a message from Mithian, she has been watching you and the twins, she says you are a good father and she knows she can continue her journey now, but she asks that you allow yourself to find happiness.” Freya held out her hand to the Warlock. “We have both loved you Merlin but we are gone, you can’t morn us forever.”

“I let you both down, I should have saved you.” Merlin looked at Freya. “How can I be happy when I have failed so many.” He asked.

“You have failed no one Merlin, you have given your love and saved so many, and not even you my love, can save everyone. Mithian is the mother of your children and I was your first love, you won’t forget either of us, but you must move on. The time has come for you to be happy, take this chance Merlin, we both wish to see you happy.”

“I can’t, I won’t, if I do I will lose again.”

“Oh Merlin, love is in your heart, you have enough for more than one. There is one who loves you and who you love, none who have gone before, wish you to stop you loving again.” Freya looked at Merlin a small smile on her face.

“Mithian told me before we married I loved another, but I don’t know who she meant, there is no other. Where is this love?” Merlin pleaded. 

“Merlin you blind yourself to the obvious, the time of waiting is nearly over, Mithian says goodbye. I will see you again, but go now, go to your children and find your love.” Freya gently kissed Merlin as she faded away.

Merlin stood there wondering once more who this love was. He didn’t want to love again it hurt too much. Merlin turned and left the water. He walked back to his children and took them from Gwaine and hugged them both. Then he sat on the grass with them watching them crawl around. Gwaine sat down with them.

“Are you alright Merlin?” he asked.

“I think so, Mithian has gone to rest, she has been watching her babies and me and Freya says she knows her time has come to finish her journey. Both of them have told me I have another love, but they didn’t tell me who.” Merlin sighed. “I don’t understand, but then I never have.” Merlin stood up “Come on we’d best get back Arthur and Gwen have ordered a celebration for the twins.”

As Merlin walked back to the horses Gwaine looked at him and then back at the lake. He saw a shadow of Freya and heard a whisper in the air. “Make him happy.” He smiled and followed the Warlock perhaps Freya was right, perhaps it was time for him to truly protect Merlin what did he have to lose.


	32. Chapter 32

When Merlin, Gwaine and the twins got back to the Citadel they had the celebration of the twins birthday, It would always be tinged with the sadness of losing their mother three days after, but Merlin was determined to celebrate, not that the twins understood this year they were far too young. Arthur appreciated what Merlin was going through, after all his birthday was the same day as his mother’s death.

Arthur took Gwaine to one side and asked him how Merlin had coped at the lake. Gwaine told him that Merlin had also seen Freya and that he hoped Merlin would be more settled. He didn’t mention Freya’s message to him that was for another time, perhaps. Gwaine still wasn’t completely sure he had heard it anyway, or if it was just his brain playing tricks. He had loved Merlin for years after all. As long as Merlin was happy Gwaine was content just to be there if he was needed. He fully realised that the sort of relationship he wanted with Merlin would be frowned upon and so may never happen.

After the celebration life started to settle down to normality once more. Merlin gave his twins the love they needed, and they were growing up without the fear he himself had due to his magic. At least he didn’t have the problems his mother had had when he was young. Hunith loved being with her son and the babies, and had now made Camelot her permanent home. It was Hunith that saw Blaise walk for the first time. Merlin had been in a council meeting. But he did see Glinda’s first steps. It seemed to him they were growing so quickly. 

But that no matter how much Arthur and Merlin wished for peace they would always have some problems. It seemed the Saxon’s were once more flexing their muscles and their scouts had been spotted approaching Camelot from the sea. Arthur collected together a force to stop them landing. Merlin went with him, leaving the babies in the care of the Grandmother. He hated leaving them, but like Arthur wanted to stop the fighting force getting anywhere near Camelot. Queen Annis’s forces would join them. The Saxon’s had landed by the time Arthur’s forces had arrived, but hadn’t got much of a foothold. This time they had a witch with them, although her powers appeared to be limited. She did however have the power to control the weather and it took much of Merlin’s power to counteract her spells. There were terrific storms as the two battled it out. Merlin however once more won the day and left the conventional forces to fight it out.

The battle between the armies was close fought and for a while it looked like either side could win. Arthur was badly hurt in one of the skirmishes and Merlin healed him, once more taking the wound onto himself. His magic soon healed him, but then he took a further wound for Gwaine, much to Gwaine’s disgust. When Merlin took a wound for Leon, Gwaine said enough was enough and with Arthur’s permission he took Merlin away from the fighting. Each time the warlock took a wound it took him longer to recover and they were all worried that he would overdo it. 

Gwaine argued with Merlin saying he had the twins to think of and was stupid to take chances. Merlin argued that they were his friends and would all do the same for him. The minute Merlin was healed he made his way back to the battlefield, in time for the retreat by the Saxon’s. They were all tired but victorious once more. It had taken more out of Merlin than he would admit and he became very sleepy on the journey home. It was a week long trek, and he had left Aithusa behind this time, to make sure the twins and the princes were safe. So Merlin had to ride back. He had never really liked riding and fell off his horse a couple of times. As always his Magic seemed to make him clumsy when he was tired. 

Gwaine took matters into his own hands, the third time Merlin fell of his horse and made Merlin ride double with him. It gave him chance to be close to Merlin without anyone questioning it. His horse was a large war horse and more than capable of taking the extra weight. On their way back the winter started to settle in early, and they had snow. This made the travelling cold and wet. At night Merlin would clear most of the snow from the camp site with his magic, but it was still cold. Gwaine again took the opportunity offered and shared blankets with Merlin. It got them strange looks from the King but no one else seemed to notice. Merlin himself remained unaware of the overtures Gwaine was making. Over the years he had often cuddled up to Gwaine and thought nothing of it. One of other knight’s did begin to question the association and that was Lancelot. He had noticed the looks that Arthur had given the pair and knew he wasn’t the only one to question what was happening. 

Lancelot took Gwaine to one side, he knew Gwaine had a close relationship with Merlin but it seemed somehow different than his own. Lancelot saw Merlin as a younger brother but was unsure about Gwaine’s feelings. As Merlin was talking to Arthur, Lancelot spoke to Gwaine at the edge of the camp away from the others.

“What are you playing at Gwaine?” Lancelot demanded.

Gwaine just raised his eyebrows and said nothing.

“You know what I’m asking, you and Merlin. What are you intentions, he’s a special friend to me.”

“He’s very special to me as well Lancelot, I won’t let him be hurt.”

“That’s not what I’m asking; I’m not the only one that’s noticed, Arthur has as well. Just exactly are you up to. Merlin’s so innocent he wouldn’t notice, be we do.” Lancelot clearly wasn’t going to drop it.

“Look Lancelot, I won’t hurt Merlin, I’ve loved him since I first met him. He’s the only reason I stayed around. I will be as much or as little as Merlin wants me to be. I don’t deny I want as much as I can, but it’s his choice ok. Whatever he wants it will between us, and private, and not open to discussion.” Gwaine looked slightly embarrassed. “Look I know I’ve got a reputation but for Merlin I’d do anything. Don’t worry it will be his choice…..look damn you, I even watched him marry once because that’s what he wanted, so back off.” Gwaine walked back to the fire and waited for Merlin to come to settle for the night.

“Look Merlin, are you happy with us sharing blankets, because if you not say so.” It came out harsher than Gwaine intended.

“It keeps us warmer Gwaine, Why are you unhappy has someone said anything?” ask Merlin asked Gwaine couldn’t stop himself looking at Lancelot.

“Look Gwaine if Lancelot has embarrassed you it’s ok. Sorry I didn’t think. I just like being cuddled up in the cold, like Arthur says I’ve no fat on my bones.” He started to separate the two sets of blankets.

“Don’t be daft Merlin, I don’t mind, in fact I like it, but I don’t want you to be talked about.” Gwaine explained.

“Hi you idiot, we share the same tower, if they want to talk let them.” Merlin shot him a grin. With that the two men settled down together for the night. But once he was settled Merlin did start to think about Gwaine, and how close they were, would he be comfortable with any other man as close as Gwaine got to him? He would have in his younger days, but would be now. Could Gwaine be the one Freya spoke off? He had never thought of a relationship with a man, except of course teenage years when he had a bit of a crush on Arthur. He fell to sleep wondering what they really meant to each other.

Gwaine meanwhile also led awake wondering about how he could make his feelings know to Merlin. Obviously others had noticed. If Arthur hadn’t said anything did that mean he approved? He didn’t want to make things difficult for Merlin, but then as he said they did share a tower, and whose business was it anyway. He moved his arms round Merlin and pulled the other man closer. If only he had the courage to kiss Merlin, would he return the kiss or would it ruin their friendship?


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning Gwaine went down to the stream to freshen up and saw Arthur there so he decided to tackle him about his views, Gwaine as normal decided to go head on and walked up to Arthur and without more ado asked the King outright.

“What’s do you think about me and Merlin? only I had it from Lancelot last night and he said you thought the same.”

Arthur looked round at Gwaine and raised an eyebrow. “Good morning to you Gwaine, are you asking if I think something is going on or whether I think you want there to be?”

“Either, look you know what Merlin means to me, you always have, I think the only one who doesn’t know is Merlin. So what is your opinion?” Gwaine demanded

“All I can say is if you ever hurt him I’ll run you through. Merlin’s a grown man it will be up to him, just remember he’s very special to us all and somewhat naive in affairs of the heart, if you do anything just be reasonably discrete I’m not sure how many laws I can change for him, you and I both know both men and women have same sex relationships but it is frowned upon. Keep it within our group and there’s no problem.”

Gwaine looked at Arthur in surprise “You think I’d ever hurt him! I’d run myself through first. And don’t worry I’m sure neither Merlin or me would rip each other’s cloths off in public. “

“I won’t have Merlin subject to gossip, and if I did change the laws it would certainly do that. Incidentally Gwen thought it would be you and not Mithian.” Arthur smiled at Gwaine. “Quite how you approach him I’m not sure, but he already likes his cuddles, so it shouldn’t be hard for a man like you, just leave the barmaids alone or I Percy will sort you out even if Lancelot doesn’t” Arthur didn't want his best friend hurt.

“I haven’t been with anyone for ages, now my drinking is restricted. I see things differently whether you believe it or not I love Merlin.” Gwaine walked away completely taken aback from the reaction he had got from Arthur. It seemed everyone was aware of his feelings except for Merlin. So there was nothing in his way. All he needed now was to work out what he was going to do.

Merlin remained ignorant of all the speculation and discussion going on. At the moment all that was in his mind was his children. He had travelled this far with everyone to ensure they were safe but now He wanted to go ahead alone but knew there would be arguments. Gwaine for one would want to go with him but he didn’t want to leave the group down by even one knight, especially one of the best. So he had a plan, one that would doubtless get him in trouble. He went off to one side and called Aithusa. As he sensed her getting nearer he told her what he wanted to do. 

As soon as she arrived in a clearing a little way from the camp Merlin meet her and climbed on her back. She then took off and flew until she was over the camp. Them Merlin called down to Arthur and Gwaine.

“Hi you two, sorry to do this but I want to get back to the children. I will see you in a few days. In the meantime I will send Aithusa back and she will fly back with you. If you need me she will come for me.” He waved at them before going off into the distance.

“The sneaky little…..” Gwaine stuttered. Arthur laughed “I think you might have your work cut out there Gwaine.”

Merlin got Aithusa to drop him off in the citadel before sending her back as promised. He made her promise that she wouldn’t come for him unless he was needed, nor was she to bring anyone back unless they were injured in some way. With that he went to tell Gwen that Arthur was safe and well before heading for the tower and his children. They were very pleased to see him.

Merlin heard Blaise say his first word and was overjoyed that he came back. He had called his father dada. Glinda was faster on her feet than her brother and was causing havoc with the nurses. They were growing so fast he couldn’t believe it. Their magic was also developing and he decided to get a couple of the druids to help him, he wanted them to develop their control as soon as possible. He asked Iseldir if he could recommend anyone and told him they could stay at the castle. Iseldir suggested a couple of the young girls who would be good enough for the twins at the moment, later they might need someone more experienced if Merlin couldn’t do it himself. Merlin was so please he had come back early. It also gave him time with his mother before his court duties began once more.

Hunith realised something was bothering her son and one evening once the twins were in bed she sat with him by the fire and asked him what was bothering him. He looked at her and smiled.

“I can never hide anything from you can I mother.” He paused not sure how to begin. “When I went to the lake to pay my respects to Mithian I saw Freya, she said something to me and it’s been playing on my mind.” He looked at his mother wondering what she would think.

“Freya has always guided you son, if she said something it must have been for a reason.”

“She told me that both of them wanted me to be happy and find someone new. Freya seemed to think that I already loved someone. But I don’t know who she meant. It’s been puzzling me. Who do you think it is?”

“Oh Merlin, I’m sure you will realise when the time comes.” Hunith looked at her son and smiled.

“That’s what Gwen said before I married Mithian, How come everyone seems to know more than me!” Merlin protested. After that they sat together in companionable silence for a while just relaxing.

Two days later when everyone else returned they had a feast to celebrate the defeat of the Saxon’s. Merlin was worse for wear by the time he went back to the tower so much so that Gwaine had to help him back. It was the first time since Mithian’s death that he had allowed himself to get so relaxed. He leant into Gwaine to stop himself falling over as they went through the door. Merlin had moved his bedroom back up to the second floor after Mithian had died he was unable to face sleeping in the room next to the twins, it held to many memories, and anyway it made sense for the nurses to sleep there when on duty. Gwaine helped Merlin up the stairs and led him down on the bed to take his boots of. Merlin grabbed him and pulled him down on top of him.

“Stay and cuddle me.” He demanded as the other man struggled to get up.

Gwaine looked down at Merlin and he smiled, and wished Merlin wasn’t so drunk. “Come on Merlin let’s get you in bed. I bet your heads going to hurt in the morning.”

“Come on Gwaine, stay with me.” He eyes flashed gold and Gwaine fell on the bed beside him. Merlin immediately cuddled up to the knight and fell asleep.

Gwaine gave half a smile and tried to get up only to find he couldn’t, somehow he was stuck to the bed. So he gave up and put his arm round Merlin and drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Merlin woke up feeling awful, his head hurt and his mouth tasted horrid. As he went to sit up he realised he was led on Gwaine. He punched Gwaine to wake him up.

“What you doing in my bed?” he asked puzzled as to why the knight was there.

Gwaine sat up and looked at Merlin “Mate you shouldn’t drink, you can’t hold it. We’re in your bed because you used magic to make me stay, you wanted a pillow. I took your boots off before you used magic on me, but you wouldn’t even let me take mine off.” He smiled at Merlin who had led back down and groaned.

“Not that I wouldn’t have stayed anyway, but next time don’t get drunk first ok.” With that Gwaine leant down and kissed Merlin on the cheek. “I’m always available you know either as a pillow or…..” he left the end of the sentence empty.

Merlin looked up at Gwaine and had a strange expression on his face, but he said nothing.


	34. Chapter 34

For the rest of the day Merlin was in a foul mood, his head hurt, and he was embarrassed at what his magic had done the night before. He was also confused as to why Gwaine had kissed him. He put it down to Gwaine’s nature but he still felt somehow unsettled.

Merlin had to attend a meeting of the council to discuss the Saxon’s and it lasted most of the afternoon and that hadn’t helped his temper. As he left the council chambers he followed Arthur back to his rooms. Gwaine was at the training fields with the other knights. The King had said he wanted to discuss something in private with him. They were half way up the stairs when Merlin missed his footing and fell backwards down the staircase, hitting his head as he went. Arthur saw him fall, but hadn’t been able to catch him. Arthur shouted for the guard to fetch the physician and waited with the unconscious warlock for him to arrive. Gwaine had been returning from training when he heard the shout and bounded up the stairs to see what had happening. He saw Merlin led on the stairs bleeding and he immediately fell to his knees by the warlock. At that moment the Court Physician arrived and checked Merlin over, then suggested Merlin be moved to his chambers. Gwaine immediately picked Merlin up carrying him to the tower and placed him carefully on the bed. 

The physician said that Merlin needed to be kept quiet, and left to wake up when he was ready, head wounds were difficult things. After cleaning the wound to the back of Merlin’s head he said he would check on him later and that Gwaine was to send someone for him should he be needed. Sam offered to sit with Merlin, but Gwaine insisted he would, in the end the two of them with Arthur and Hunith spent the next three days sitting waiting for Merlin to wake up. 

Gwaine was getting desperate, with Gaius gone he was untrusting of any one healer and had asked one of the other druid healers to check Merlin, but he said the same as the Court Physician. They just had to wait. It took Merlin a further twelve hours to wake up. Sam had been sitting with the warlock when he opened his eyes; he called for Gwaine, who was resting downstairs. Gwaine ran to the bed side and sat on the bed next to Merlin and gathered the other man up in his arms and hugged him.

“Don’t you ever do that to me again you fool.” He said burying his face into Merlin’s neck. “I’ve been so worried.”

Merlin put his arms round the protector’s shoulders and held him “I didn’t know you cared” he muttered.

Gwaine moved so Merlin could see his face, “I care Merlin, oh I care you fool, just stop doing this to me, I don’t think I can keep taking it.”

At that moment Sam returned with the Court Physician thus stopping anything else being said. It was a couple more days before the physician and the King would let Merlin do any more than sit with his children. His relationship with Gwaine was back to normal and neither of them said anymore.

Merlin was spending an increasing amount of time training with the knights teaching them how to avoid magical attacks. There were quite a few new knights coming up through. The twins were now in their second year and spending more time with the Princes who as a result were getting very used to magic and it became a normal part of their childhood. But one night Glinda woke up in the middle of the night screaming and wouldn’t stop, even after her father sat and comforted her. Merlin believed she had had her first seer experience and as a result everyone was concerned. Gwaine and Arthur assumed it had been something to do with her father and became ultra protective. After a few days they began to settle down once nothing appeared to be happening. 

Then the King decided to go hunting for the day. He refused to allow Merlin to go with them; the warlock hated hunting and if there was something bad lurking Arthur felt Merlin was best kept away. In the end Merlin agreed, but on the condition Gwaine went with Arthur. He wanted Arthur to be fully protected. He was still worried when they rode off, and Gwen and Hunith made him spend time with them and the children to distract him. All the children loved Merlin and he did several magic tricks to keep them amused. The royal nursery was full of baby rabbits and butterflies by the time he was through.

The hunting party had been gone for four hours when Glinda once more became inconsolable. Merlin immediately suspected the worse and left the children and ran down to get Aithusa. Getting on her back they flew in the direction the hunting party had gone in. He was frantic with worry and wondered what had happened. As they flew over the forest Merlin realised he wouldn’t be able to spot anything if the hunting party was hidden under the trees so he started to feel out with his magic for any trace of Arthur, He had always had a better connection with the King than anyone else due to the destiny thing.

Merlin found a trace and got Aithusa to change direction. He knew they were getting closer. Then he got Aithusa to land in a clearing and asked her to stay in case he needed her to fly him back with anyone. The Warlock grabbed hold tightly onto his herbal remedies in the bag that Gaius had left him and started to run through the forest headless of any obstacle, he now had a feeling of desperation. Merlin tripped on several occasions but got up and ran on. Then he heard voices ahead and called out. As he saw the group he noticed they were all gathered round a figure led on the forest floor. He stopped and spoke for the first time hardly about to catch his breath.

“What… happened.”

Leon turned round at the sound of his voice “Merlin what are you doing here, never mind it’s a good job you’re here.” He pulled Merlin forward. Then for the first time he could see who was lying on the forest floor. It was Gwaine. Arthur was trying to stop the bleeding for a large wound in the knights side.

Arthur looked up “It was a wild boar, it was heading for me and Gwaine tried to stop it and slipped. It got him on its tusk and gored him.” 

Merlin dropped at Gwaine’s side and started to look at the wound. Gwaine  
looked up he was only just conscious, seeing Merlin he looked at him “No Merlin ..don’t.. you.. dare.” He protested seeing the look on his friends face. “A..thur don’t le..t hi..m” with that he lost consciousness.

Arthur looked at Merlin and realised what the Warlock intended to do. “No Merlin you heard him it is to dangerous.”

“I have to, I can heal myself!” Merlin said as he continued to inspect the wound. “He can’t, I won’t watch him die Arthur.”

With that they all realised that once again Merlin intended to take the injury on to himself.  
“Merlin you have the twins, don’t do it!” Arthur pleaded.” Gwaine wouldn’t want you to.”

Lancelot moved behind Merlin and while the warlock was distracted knocked him out. “Sorry Merlin” he said

“Well done, now let’s do what we can for Gwaine.” Arthur and the knights bandaged Gwaine and managed to stop the bleeding, while Lancelot moved Merlin out of the way and made him comfortable.

Twenty minutes later Merlin woke and realised what had happened. By then all but Lancelot had left to take Gwaine back to Camelot. Merlin looked at Lancelot and got up and moved away without saying anything, he clearly felt betrayed. He got to the clearing and took off on Aithusa leaving Lancelot behind. Getting the dragon to fly in the direction he knew the others would be travelling in he soon caught them up. The horses realised he was following them before either Arthur or the knights did. As Arthur looked up Merlin hovered just above them. They had stopped and Gwaine’s body was led out on the ground his face covered.

“I won’t let Gwaine die.” Merlin shouted

“I’m sorry Merlin it’s too late, He didn’t want you to die for him.” Arthur said his voice breaking.

“No!” Merlin screamed “I am Emrys I will not loss him.” Then they heard Merlin start to speak in the old tongue:  
“se aes anofanjoles bealubennc sceawedest met min ancorlif behwearflas.”  
(the dead protector wound unto me, my life exchange) 

There as a flash of light and as it cleared Gwaine was coming round, and looking at them all. He looked down at himself although he was covered in blood he had no wound. Meanwhile Aithusa was landing a slumped Merlin on her back.

“No!” Gwaine shouted jumping up; Arthur was even quicker and was already lifting Merlin of off the dragons back and laying him on the ground. The warlock was covered in blood. Despite all their efforts he had healed Gwaine and taken the wound on himself once more. Gwaine joined Arthur at Merlin’s side. The dragonlord was barely conscious. 

“You damn fool, why did you do that.” Gwaine asked tears running down his face. It was clear that this might well be one wound to many.

“I couldn’t lose you…look after my babies.” With that Merlin’s head slumped to one side. Gwaine took the warlock in his arms and held him.


	35. Chapter 35

Back at Camelot Glinda’s cries got worse, she wouldn’t stop, and to make it worse Blaise’s magic was playing up, he was throwing things round the room and making everything shake. The Queen called for the druid carers, and when they arrived they managed to stop Blaise, but he started to cry shouting out for his father. The twins hugged each other and could not be consoled. 

In the end they called for the physician, who gave them a light sleeping draft. Finna, the older of the two druid women said what they had all been thinking.

“I believe my ladies, that something may have happened to their father, I can think of no other reason for the twins to get so upset.”

The Queen and Hunith both looked at each other and tears began to form in their eyes. They each cradled one of the twins in their arms, and sat in silence lost in their own thoughts. Hunith was thinking of her son and all the happy times they had together, and Gwen thought of the first time she met Merlin in the stocks, all those years before. 

“Hunith if anything has happened the twins will stay in the royal nurseries and you are welcome here always.”

Hunith looked at Gwen and took a deep breath “You know it has Gwen, we have lost my boy, I know we have. I shouldn’t have let him go.” Her tears started to fall. “I lost his father and now him.”

“We wouldn’t have stopped him, you know that, he felt Arthur was in danger, nothing would have stopped him going to his side.” Gwen said to Merlin’s mother.

“Well it should have! He had the twins to think about.” Hunith clutched Glinda even tighter. “The poor soul must have seen her father’s death, she’s too young to cope with such things.” 

Even though the twins had been given the potion, they were still restless and the two women continued to cuddle them. 

 

Back in the forest Gwaine hugged the still form of Merlin as Arthur looked on, shocked at the loss of his friend.

Arthur turned to Aithusa who was watching the scene in front of her. “My dragonlord lives, we must get him to the lake before it is too late.” 

Arthur was galvanised into action he turned to Gwaine “Did you hear that Gwaine, come on move, we haven’t much time.”

Arthur helped Gwaine stand and together, with Percival’s help, they got Merlin’s still form onto the dragons back, and getting on either side of him held is body in place.

“Go back to Camelot, and inform the Queen what has happened and that we will return as soon as we can. Break the news carefully to Lady Hunith.” The King instructed his knights.

With that Aithusa took off and headed to Lake Avalon. As they landed they saw The Lady of the Lake, Freya waiting for them.

“Bring Merlin into the water to me.” She told them.

Gwaine carried his precious cargo to Freya. 

“So many sacrifices, his heart is too good, he can’t see his loved ones suffer even at great cost to his self.” Freya bent down and kissed Merlin’s forehead. 

“Sir Gwaine pass your burden to the King, for it is he who must take him from now, he is the Once and Future King their fates and destinies are forever linked.”

Gwaine reluctantly passed Merlin’s body over the Arthur, who took it with great care and love.

“Walk slowly into the lake until the water is as high as your chest, and let Emrys float supported by your arms.” She instructed the King.

“Can you save him?” Gwaine asked tears falling silently.

“He can be saved, but he has sacrificed much, Merlin exchanged his life for yours, and something must be given in return to maintain the balance. He will live, but he will no longer be immortal. From today he will die as easily as any mortal man. He will have his magic, but he will no longer be able to take others wounds without suffering the consequences. This must be made clear to him, for otherwise he will die.” Freya looked at Gwaine before speaking once more: 

“You are the strength to his gentleness, it is to you the responsibility falls, you have been named his protector, and from now his life is yours, do not fail him.”

Gwaine looked at her “I won’t fail him; he is more to me than you can ever know.”

“Oh I do know, as do the other magical beings, tell Merlin he has Mithian’s blessing, look after him for us ,and his twins as if they were your own.” 

With that she turned back to look at Arthur and his Warlock. Arthur had just reached the correct depth, and he was supporting Merlin as he floated on the water. A golden mist with many stars surrounded the pair. As Gwaine watched he could see the stars move, then he realised they were small fairy like creatures. They danced over the floating form of Merlin. This went on for several minutes before they faded and the mist lifted.

“Come back to the shore, the once and future King and bring your warlock with you.” Freya instructed.

As Arthur reached Freya, she put out her hand to stop him. Then she bent once more to kiss Merlin’s forehead. “Courage, pass Merlin gently to his strength and leave the lake.” She instructed Arthur.

Arthur did as he was instructed and passed Merlin carefully into Gwaine’s waiting arms. As Arthur left the water Freya spoke once more:

“Strength you have now taken responsibility for the life of Emrys, it is your duty to care for him as long as you live. The world of magic will watch you always, and help you should you seek it.” Freya looked at Merlin once more “Take care my love, we will wait for you.” With that the Lady of the Lake faded away.

Gwaine looked down at Merlin, kissing him gently on the forehead before walking out of the water.

As they left the water Merlin started to stir, as he woke he looked up at Gwaine a puzzled expression on his face then he realised what had happened.

“You’re alive it worked! But why am I here?” he then realised where they were. Wriggling out of Gwaine’s arms he stood looked at Gwaine, Arthur and Aithusa. “What happened?”

Aithusa broke the silence “You almost died my lord, the Lady and the Fae folk saved your life, with the help of the Courage and Strength.”

“And if ever you do such an idiotic, stupid thing, ever again I will personally put you in the stocks for a fortnight and throw rocks at you!!” Arthur shouted at him.

“And I’ll help him, you nearly died you fool, and if you ever die again I’ll come after you.” Gwaine grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and drew him into a hug and the kissed him full on the lips. To his surprise he found Merlin deepening the kiss.

“If you two love birds don’t mind! I’m soaking wet and would like to get home and dry.” Arthur told them.

“How did you get so wet?” Merlin asked.

“The same way as you did, let’s get back and we’ll tell you all about it.” Arthur grinned at the man who was his friend and brother.

“Dry first.” Merlin’s eyes flashed gold, and the three of them were dry. They all got on Aithusa and headed back home.

 

Back at the castle the twins both settled into a peaceful sleep, and the two women looked at each other, and although neither spoke they both wondered if all was somehow ok.


	36. Chapter 36

The knights arrived back at Camelot first and reported to the Queen and Hunith. The two ladies were horrified at what they heard, but then remembering the twin’s reaction decided to wait until letting their fears take hold. It wasn’t long before Aithusa landed with her cargo. As soon as everyone saw Merlin they felt a huge sense of relief. Arthur ordered them all to his chambers so he could tell them of the events in private. However Merlin insisted on seeing the twins first, and went to where they were now sleeping in their cots. He said he would catch up with the others later. After he was gone Arthur told the others what had happened.

“The fact that Merlin is now mortal, and can be killed as easily as the rest of us, must never leave this room. There are many enemies who would use this to their advantage, and his life would be in danger. From now on we must protect Merlin at all costs. He has saved us all several times over and now it’s our turn.” Arthur looked at them all. 

Everyone agreed that they would look after the Warlock and keep their silence. By the time Merlin arrived they had started to talk about other things. As he entered they all went silent.

“Merlin I don’t know how much you know of what happened at the lake, but I need to tell you something.” Arthur looked at his friend.

Merlin grinned “Not a lot, I just remember floating on the water and you holding me, and then what happened on the shore.” With that he blushed and avoided looking at Gwaine.

Arthur made Merlin sit down before saying “Freya told us that the cost of saving you was your immortality, she said you cannot, and mustn’t, take other’s wounds upon yourself again or you will die.”

They were all unprepared for Merlin’s reaction, at least to the first part.

“Thank goodness for that, immortality was scaring me more than anything, the thought of seeing you all die and staying here forever, alone was something I never wanted.” Merlin was actually grinning. None of them had thought of what immortality would mean for their friend. 

Then he reacted to the second part of what Arthur said. “No way will I watch any of you die, if I can save you, I don’t care if I die doing it!”

Everyone started to talk at once, but it was Gwaine who grabbed Merlin by the shoulders and made him listen. “Look you fool, none of us want you to die again. You will NOT do anything so foolish again, none of us want that. You’ve saved us all too many times in the past. You will never do it again or I will kill you myself. From now on it’s us, that are going to look after you.” Gwaine looked directly into Merlin’s eyes and his expression made Merlin blush once more.

“You tell him Gwaine.” Percival laughed. “I don’t envy you your job as protector now.”

“Oh don’t worry I’ll never leave his side.” Gwaine said softly, still looking into Merlin’s eyes..

“I expect nothing less Gwaine, do your duty.” Arthur ordered.

The others all looked at the couple, and realised that there had been a shift in their relationship. Arthur looked at his Queen and smiled. Hunith looked at the two men before she two broke into a smile.

“Gwaine, please take him away and make him rest, he’s been through a lot. Don’t worry the twins will be fine. I’ll keep an eye on them.” Hunith said.

Gwaine looked at Merlin and gave him a smile that spoke volumes “Come on my Warlock you heard your mother, let’s get you to bed.” With that he put his hand on Merlin’s lower back and pushed the other man to the door. Once out in the corridor he made Merlin keep going until they entered the tower, when the knight changed his grip and lifted Merlin up into his arms.

“You heard you mother, bed!” Gwaine noticed Merlin go red once more. “And I’ll lie with you and keep you warm and safe.” Gwaine carried the unprotesting Merlin up the stairs and into his bedroom. Once inside he helped the warlock get undressed, and true to his word lay down beside him and pulled Merlin into a cuddle. “Now sleep my love, and if you’re good I’ll wake you up later with a kiss.”

Merlin looked at Gwaine his eyes as big as saucers “Does that mean I have to share my bed with you now?” he said innocently.

“You heard the king, as a knight I must always do my duty. I am after all your Protector and I intend to protect.” Gwaine planted a kiss on Merlin’s forehead. “Now sleep.”

Merlin woke up several hours later to find Gwaine’s arms wrapped round him. He tried to move but the arms got tighter.

“Oh no you don’t, you’re not going anywhere. I’ve been lying here for ages waiting for you to wake up.” Gwaine sat up and pulled Merlin onto his back and looked down at him. “I’ve been in love with you for over ten years and now’s payback time.” He leered down at the slender man.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Merlin looked up, doing his best to look innocent.

“Then I’ll have to show you.” Gwaine pulled Merlin up into his arms. Merlin felt small in the stronger and more muscular mans arms. As Gwaine pulled Merlin into a kiss Merlin lost his innocent look and returned the other mans passion.

It was early evening before either man felt like getting up but there was a quiet knock on the door and Sam’s voice could be heard.

“Merlin the twins want you, your mother asked me to wake you.”

Merlin looked at Gwaine and grinned “I wasn’t asleep, I’ll be there in a minute. Oh and Sam, could you get me something to eat I’m starving…Oh and you’d better get something for Gwaine as well.”

“I will Sire, but I don’t know where he is.” Came the reply.

“Oh don’t worry I do. Put the food down stairs and then you can have the evening off.”

After they heard footsteps going down the stairs Gwaine burst out laughing.

“So you know where I am, do you. I’m glad you gave him the evening off, because I have plans for you.”

“First things first, a bath I think then my children.” Merlin wriggled out of bed and with a flash of his eyes filled the tin bath up with hot water and was soon having a bath. He noticed Gwaine and realised the other man was getting ideas. “Oh no you don’t, my children need me.” His eyes flashed once more and Gwaine found he couldn’t move.

“I’ll let you up once I’ve finished.” He grinned. 

He soon finished his bath and got dressed and was leaving the room before he released Gwaine. “Have a bath and then you can eat.” with that he was gone.


	37. Chapter 37

Merlin went down and grabbed some bread and cheese and went through to the nursery. Hunith was sitting playing with the twins, with the druid women watching on. As the toddlers saw their father they rushed straight to him, and grabbed a leg each. Merlin bent down, and putting his food to one side, picked them both up and cuddled them.

Hunith looked at her son, a smile on her face “I hope you had a good sleep.” She noted the red blush that spread across his face.

“I did, thank you mother. How have the twins been?” trying to change the subject.

“Their fine now, but you need to consider them more when you rush off, they were very upset. It seems Glinda must have seen what happened. You knew she was a seer, it’s not fair to put her though that at her age.” Hunith seldom criticised her son, but it was clear she was unhappy.

“I’m sorry mother, I will try to be more careful. They are my life, you know they are.” Merlin sat on the floor and started to do simple magic to amuse his children.

Gwaine walked in and smiled as he saw Merlin and the children. “That’s good to see.” He sat down next to Hunith and smiled at her. 

Hunith turned to Gwaine, and very softly so no one else could hear, she whispered to him. “I want my son to be happy, and if you can do that I approve, but don’t ever hurt him.” She had a hard edge to her expression that Gwaine had never seen on her before.

Equally quietly he answered her “I won’t hurt him, I’d rather die first. I have loved him along time, and intend to care for him and the kids.”

Hunith smiled and spoke to her son again. “I will leave you with the children and I will see you in the morning.”

Merlin got up and kissed her on the cheek. “Sleep well mother.” 

Merlin played with the children until it was their bedtime, then he helped settle them for the night. Then leaving the druids to watch them Merlin headed for the King’s chambers, Gwaine following on behind. Knocking on the door, Merlin went into the room and found the King and Queen enjoying a quiet time with the Princes, before going down to have their evening meal in the great hall. There wasn’t a feast, but the nobles were gathered together to rejoice at their Kings return from fighting the Saxons. Merlin and Gwaine were also to attend.

“Good to see you well rested.” Arthur commented “You look better than you have for ages.” He had a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Thank you, Sire.” Merlin replied sarcastically. Not saying more in front of the two young boys. 

“I thought tomorrow we could all go for a picnic with the children. It will make a pleasant change.” Gwen suggested.

“Thank you Gwen, I will bring the twins and Aithusa, she can keep them amused.” Merlin knew all the children loved the dragon.

“Who else would get a dragon babysitter but our kids?” Arthur laughed.

“Since she is the last of her kind, they are uniquely blessed. I wish I could find more eggs.” Merlin sounded wistful.

“Now that would be an adventure.” Gwaine wished he knew of any reports, what a present that would be for Merlin.

“I’ve had enough of adventure for now.” Arthur sounded serious.

“You won’t say that in a couple of days, when you’re bogged down in meetings.” Gwen said to her husband.

They left the princes with their nanny, and went down eat. As the company was less than simulating the evening finished early, and they all went back to their rooms. As usual the first thing Merlin did was go into the nursery to check on his children, he bent down and kissed each of them on the forehead before whispering a spell that would ensure a peaceful nights sleep. As he turned he saw Gwaine watching him, a soft expression on his face.

“You’re a good father, they’re lucky to have you. If you’ll let me I’d like to help look after them. Not just guard them, but care for them.” The knight looked at both the sleeping children. “They’re part of you Merlin.”

Merlin looked at Gwaine in surprise. “I didn’t expect that. I know you like kids but it’s different when they depend on you. I’d be honoured to have you help.”

Gwaine moved forwards and put his arms around the other mans waist and pulled him into his chest. “They’re yours, Merlin, and if I’m to have you, I’ll have them as well.” He kissed the top of Merlin’s head. “Come on love lets go to bed.”

Merlin walked into the bedroom with Gwaine and spotted the bath and the now cold bath water. “Damn I forgot I’d given Sam the evening off never mind.” His eyes flashed gold and the window opened and the water rose from the bath and out of the window.

“It’s a good job there wasn’t anyone outside.” Gwaine laughed.

“The first couple of times I did it there was, but everyone has learnt by now.” Merlin moved back into Gwaine’s arms. “I could get used to this.” He felt protected within the more muscular mans embrace. 

“Good because I’m not going anywhere.” With that Gwaine moved with Merlin until they reached the bed.

They spent their first night together in each other’s arms. Yes, they had slept that way before, but not with the feelings they both shared out in the open. The next morning a very surprised Sam came in to wake Merlin up. It was quite clear to him that he had walked into something quite different, than ever before. For a start he could see both men were without nightclothes, unless they had trousers on. They also looked different; each had a contented smile on their faces. As Sam stood there, making up his mind what to do, Gwaine opened his eyes and winked at him.

“Hi Sam, Could you leave us for a bit? Come back in say an hour with breakfast.” 

Sam nodded and left without saying a word. He sat down on Gwaine’s bed on the lowest floor of the tower, and wondered if he had seen what he thought he had seen. He was still sat there when Hunith walked in the door. She looked at Sam and guessed what he has walked into. She sat on the bed next to him.

“Hello Sam, you look shocked.” Sam looked at Hunith not sure what to say.

“Don’t worry Sam I think I know what you saw. It’s alright you know, they love each other. I realise it’s not a normal thing for you to see, but just accept it. And p I’m sure you won’t, but don’t gossip, please. Let them have their privacy.” Hunith put her hand on Sam’s knee. “Now go and get them their breakfast and make sure you knock when you take it upstairs.” 

Sam looked at Hunith and smiled at her. “I sort of guessed they liked each other, but….” He looked at Merlin’s mother “…well I was surprised.”

“I’m sure you were; now off you go. There’s a good lad.”


	38. Chapter 38

Gwaine woke Merlin up with a kiss and then the two men cuddled up for a while before getting up and having a wash and getting dressed. Gwaine told Merlin that Sam had been in and seen them. Merlin flushed red with embarrassment.

Gwaine chuckled “The one person we can’t keep this from is Sam. Don’t worry he’ll be ok with it. I sent him off to get our breakfast.”

“Poor Sam I should have warned him. I’ve always told him not to knock, I supposed he better from now.” Merlin looked at Gwaine and leant across and kissed him once more.

By the time Sam had eventually gone down to the kitchens and got the breakfast the hour had gone by, he carefully carried it up to Merlin’s room and knocked on the door. 

“Come in Sam” Merlin called. As Sam walked in he was obviously feeling uncomfortable.

“Thank you Sam, and please don’t worry about what happened, I should have warned you. From now on Gwaine will be sharing my bed, so if you could knock. Sorry I should have locked it but didn’t think.” Merlin looked at Sam before continuing.

“Sam I know it’s unusual but we love each other and want to be together. The King and Queen know as do my mother and the first knights. But at the moment we want to keep it private. I trust you completely so it’s only right you know to.”

Sam’s chest puffed up at that, and he immediately felt better. “Thank you Merlin, will you need two meals all the time now. Only I’ll need to let cook know.”

“Yes please, just tell cook the protector will be eating all his meals with me.” Merlin smiled. 

Gwaine spoke for the first time. “And you can have my bed downstairs if you like Sam. You’re a big lad now, and I’m sure you’d like to move out from your Mums.”

“Oh, yes please.” Sam was even happier; it would save him getting up so early in the mornings. His mum’s small cottage was crowded, what with his sisters and now his Gran had moving in. 

Sam was also pleased that Merlin and Gwaine had each other, Merlin had been so sad when Mithian had died. Although he was still surprised that it was Gwaine, but he would keep it to his self for as long as they wanted. After all it was no one else’s business.

The two men ate their breakfast and then went down to see the children. They sent an hour with them before going to see the King. Today was a full council meeting, so both men would be expected to be there. All the first knights went to the first two hours, then for the rest Gwaine would stand behind Merlin, as he had since becoming the protector.

The council meeting was boring as always. The first part was about the defence of the realm so made sense to both men. The rest was all about taxes and other management issues and bored Merlin. It tended to get bogged down and ran on and on, until Arthur got fed up and closed the session, which was usually after they had been sat there for about eight hours. Afterward they had finished Arthur and Gwaine decided to go to the training ground and blow of some steam. Merlin went with them and sat and watched, as the Prince and protector fought each other. As always they were evenly matched. Arthur had the better finesse and skills where as Gwaine had a more natural aggression. After about an hour they decided they’d had enough, and they all went back into the castle.

Merlin found his twins in the royal nursery having their tea. Once they were finished he went back with them and played until it was time for them to go to bed. Merlin loved this time of the day as he could be fairly certain not to get called away. Merlin was surprised at Gwaine; he was happy playing with the children and now they were getting bigger even allowed them to sit in this back while he pretended to be a horse. Blaise had got cross with Gwaine for playing with his sister, and had turned Gwaine hair a bright pink. Merlin had ignored it planning to change it back later if Blaise didn’t.

Before either of them made the change Hunith walked in and Gwaine couldn’t work out why Hunith had burst out laughing at him. In the end she showed him in her mirror. He was horrified his hair was his pride and joy; He looked at Blaise and went toward him. Blaise could see Gwaine was cross so went and hid behind his father.

Merlin looked at Gwaine and held up his hand. “Don’t you dare! No one not even you, are allowed to punish my children. If they need punishing that is my job. I will change your hair back, but leave him alone.” Merlin’s eyes flashed and Gwaine was again a brunette.

But the knight wasn’t happy. “Look Merlin you hadn’t even told me, were you even going to? Blaise has magic but he must be taught how and when to use it.” 

“No I hadn’t told you and if mother hadn’t come in you would never have known. Blaise and Glinda have their lessons on magic control from me and the druids not you.” Merlin was clearly angry.

Gwaine was as stubborn as Merlin, and felt he should have some say it was his hair after all. “Well if that’s how you feel.” With that he walked out the room.

“You two need to sort this out Merlin, if Gwaine is to be your partner he needs some say with the children. Don’t push him away in this.” Hunith told her son. 

Merlin was clearly shocked that Gwaine had just walked out. It was only their second full day together, was this ever going to work. Merlin looked at Blaise who was playing with his sister.

“Blaise is only a baby mother, he will learn, like I did, but I can’t expect him to understand yet. Gwaine will have to accept that or otherwise I can’t stay with him. My babies must come first. I think you had it easier no one else to think of. You could deal with me how you thought best.” 

Hunith laughed “That’s true Merlin, but I didn’t have anyone to cuddle me either, except for you of course. Don’t worry if that’s all you have a tiff about you’ll be doing well.”

 

Merlin was fiercely protective of the twins. He sat on the floor looking at his children, his face a picture of misery. Meanwhile Gwaine had only gone the other side of the door before realising how silly he had been. Blaise was after all only a toddler. As he stood thinking he heard what Merlin said to his mother and his heart plummeted. Surely they wouldn’t break up over something so silly. He took a deep breath and swallowing his pride walked back into the room.

“Sorry Merlin. I over reacted. Of course the children are yours and not mine. I should have let you deal with it. Do you forgive me?” 

He looked at Merlin with such a sad face the other man didn’t stand a chance. He stood up and walked towards Gwaine. 

“No I’m sorry, Mums right, you need to be able to deal with the children.” 

Merlin turned to Blaise putting on his best cross face. “Blaise you’re a naughty boy you mustn’t turn Uncle Gwaine’s hair different colours.”

Blaise looked at Gwaine and burst into tears which made Gwaine feel guilty. He walked toward Blaise and picked him up and cuddled him. “That’s all right sprog, just don’t do it again. Come on let’s play horses.”

Gwaine! How could you. I tell him off and you say its ok, I think we need to talk about this later.” Merlin shook his head. Turning to his mother he told her “I think you had the best idea, only you no one to contradict you.”

Later after the children were put to bed Merlin and Gwaine had a long talk about their new relationship and the boundaries they both needed. They both realised they were stubborn men and would need to compromise. The one thing they were both agreed on. Make up sex was the best.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry very short chapter not feeling well but hope to continue to post something daily.  
> Thank you for your continued support and comments

The two men gradually settled into a routine and their new roles. In some things Merlin was clearly in charge, he was Court Warlock after all. Merlin was also in charge of the children, although Merlin allowed Gwaine to discipline them for minor incidence, anything to do with magic was left to Merlin or the druids. When it can to matters of security and safety, Gwaine had the last say. He was also the more dominant personality in their chambers, although he didn’t get it all his own way. Merlin liked having Gwaine take charge, he felt safe when he was wrapped in his lovers arms. He couldn’t explain it, he knew he could easily overcome Gwaine with his magic, but seemed content to let the other man lead. It made his friends and mother smile. Although as Arthur pointed out Merlin had never been a dominant macho figure where as Gwaine was. 

Everyone was pleased to see Merlin so happy, he seemed even happier than he had been with Mithian. But then this relationship was far more passionate, not that anyone but Merlin knew that. The couple kept their relationship private and so court gossip about them was almost nonexistent. Certainly no more so than before they had become a couple, There had always been some gossip since Gwaine had started in his post a protector, and his affairs with barmaids and the like had finished. 

The two men often went out on romantic picnics together, as a family with the twins. But with a dragon for company they were never disturbed. Gwaine was making secret enquiries all over the five kingdoms, with Lancelot’s help, to try to find out if there were any rumours of more dragon eggs anywhere. He wanted to give Merlin a special present and could think of nothing better than another dragon. So far they had found nothing.

The peace lasted for several years until the twins were five and the princes seven and eight. Then their peace was threatened, when Arthur heard rumours of an impending attack by some black magic users. According to the druids this time Merlin was the target. With him gone it was assumed Camelot would be an easy target. The knights were put on high alert and Gwaine stopped Merlin’s trips outside of the citadel walls. 

Merlin became angry, he was the one under threat and as it was a magical threat so he should be the one dealing with it. But Gwaine and Arthur didn’t see it that way. They wanted to protect him, and had brought in several sorcerers to help then look for the perpetrators. This resulted in a huge row between Arthur Gwaine and Merlin. Merlin then disappeared; he had used a transportation spell and couldn’t be found. This resulted in an increase in patrols for all the knights and a complete search of the area.

Gwaine and Arthur were pulling their hair out with worry, until one day Merlin appeared at the citadel gates looking awful and exhausted. He refused to say where he had been or what he had been doing. The resulting row with Arthur had been spectacular with all the old insults thrown by both parties. Gwaine was also angry with Merlin, but at the same time relieved to see his lover back. But it seemed the threat was still there, when during a council meeting, a sorcerer appeared in the council chambers with a warning to Merlin. He was to go with him or his twins would suffer. Merlin stood as if to go when Gwaine stood in front of him.

“You’re taking him nowhere.” Gwaine had his sword out and was prepared to fight.

Merlin put his hand on Gwaine’s arm. “I won’t have my children threatened. What is it you want of me?” he asked the sorcerer.

“Your life.”


	40. Chapter 40

Merlin looked at the sorcerer “I will go with you, but first I wish to speak to my friends.” Then without waiting for an answer he turned toward the two men who meant so much to him.

“Don’t try to stop me, I know what will happen, I’ve been to the crystal cave.”

“So that’s where you were!” Gwaine was shocked he knew Merlin hated looking into the crystals “No wonder you looked so bad when you came back.” He stepped closer to Merlin. “You’re not leaving.”

“I am Gwaine, I saw two futures and I know what choice I have to make.” Merlin looked at his King and friend. “I will be back I promise you, but I must go trust me.” 

“I trust you Merlin, but I also know what a self sacrificing idiot you are.” Arthur wanted to stop Merlin but knew if he had decided he would go nothing would stop him. “Be careful.”

“I will, I have my twins and Gwaine, as well as you all to come back to.”

Merlin then looked at Gwaine and took the other man’s face in his hands and stared at him as if committing him to memory.”I love you and my children; I promise I will be back.” He gave Gwaine a kiss and then turned back to the sorcerer. “Come on then”

With a flash they were gone. Gwaine let out a wail and looked at Arthur “What have we let him do?”

“You wouldn’t have stopped him Gwaine; all we can do is wait.” 

Arthur was as worried as Gwaine. The council meeting was broken up and Gwaine left to go and see Glinda and Blaise. He was surprised when neither seemed upset and wondered if Merlin was right and he would come back safely. Glinda came up to the man she called Uncle and gave him a hug.

“Where’s daddy?”

Don’t worry darling he’ll be back soon, he had to go and see somebody.” Gwaine told her. 

Meanwhile Merlin and the sorcerer materialised deep in a cave system. Merlin wondered why so many things in his life happened in caves, what was it in them that seem to attract the dramatic. He was surrounded by six sorcerers and quickly led to a stone alter in the centre of the cave. There he was forced to lie down. He offered no resistance.

“So Emrys you have allowed yourself to be brought here why?” asked the one who appeared to be the leader.

“I won’t see my family or friends suffer, and you will not succeed in your plans. As you said, I am Emrys, the greatest warlock to ever live.” Merlin made himself appear unconcerned. In fact he wasn’t sure of anything, despite what he had told Arthur and Gwaine. He had seen into the crystals but had doubts.

“We will commence and take from you what we wish.”

The sorcerers wasted no time and immediately started to walk round the alter holding hands and chanting in the old language over and over.

“Cyning aeoeas se aebbercurnig ancorlif afliegunga be us behwearftas caedmonas adlbracu ancorlif”

As they did so Merlin smiled he had been right. After several repetitions there was a truly blinding flash of light and all went quiet within the cave, there was no sound or movement. 

Back at Camelot Gwaine had returned the room he shared with Merlin and sat on the edge of their bed. He was sick with worry but tried to keep positive. His only consolation was that neither of the twins seemed upset. But at that moment Hunith called him. He ran downstairs to find the twins in tears. Glinda had woken up from a nap screaming. Later that evening Arthur called to see Gwaine, the brunette had settled the children and was back sitting on the bed. Arthur entered and sat beside his friend. “There’s nothing we could have done Gwaine, we had to trust him.”

“I should have gone with him, I don’t want to live without him Arthur, he’s everything to me.” Arthur put his hand on Gwaine’s shoulder.

“If anything has happened Merlin would have wanted you here with his children. Try to rest.” He left the other man to his thoughts.

The next morning Gwaine woke up fully dressed, he had fallen asleep on the bed without even realising it. He sat up and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out, then remembered the day before. A tear ran down his cheek. He stood up and went to the window and looked out. He heard something behind him and turning round saw Merlin stood facing the other way. He thought for a moment he was imagining things, but then realised his lover really was there.

“Merlin. Merlin your back.” He cried and went toward his lover.

“Stay where you are Gwaine please. Just for a moment.” Merlin sounded strange.

“What’s the matter my love.” Gwaine stopped as asked but fear gripped his heart.

“I need to tell you something. Something has happened to me……… I’m sorry but it was a price worth paying, I knew it would happen.” Merlin’s voice was strained.

“Merlin you’re scaring me.”

Merlin turned round his eyes were shining gold with magic. “I hope you can live with it, if you can’t I understand.” The gold in Merlin’s eyes faded and as it did Gwaine gasped in shock.

He quickly moved forwards and took Merlin in his arms and held him. “Oh my darling, I have you back that’s all that matters.” 

At that moment Sam knocked on the door. “I have your breakfast”

“Sam go and get the King, and ask him to come here please.” Gwaine asked before looking at Merlin once more.

“I’m sorry Gwaine, but the price was worth it.”

Gwaine rubbed his thumbs near Merlin’s eyes “Are you in pain my love?”

Merlin lifted his hands and took Gwaine face in his own, much as he had the day before. “No but I will never see your face or that of my children again. I am totally blind Gwaine.”

With that Arthur burst into the room quickly followed by the Queen. “Gwaine…” then he saw Merlin.

“You’re back!”

Merlin turned towards the voice, as he did so Arthur and Gwen saw his eyes for the first time, they were an opaque white. “I am Arthur, but I’m totally blind.”

Gwaine helped Merlin sit down on the bed and sat beside him holding him tightly. Merlin spoke once more.

“I told you I had seen two futures, if I hadn’t have gone there would have been a war that would bring many dead including Gwaine and several of the knights. The other was for this. The sorcerer took me to a cave where five others waited. They worked black magic to steal my immortality for themselves.”

“But you’re not immortal anymore!” Arthur protested.

“They didn’t know that. They cast the spell to remove my immortality to them and give their short lives in exchange, and then they would have killed me, the plan backfired. As I had no immortality to give they couldn’t claim it, and the result was an explosion and a very bright and long lasting light as they went to the spirit world. The light took my sight. But none of you died, the price was worth it. When I woke I was alone and blind, so I transported myself here.”

“Oh Merlin, I’m sorry. I don’t know what else to say.” Arthur moved forward and took the warlock into his arms and hugged him. Gwen also hugged him. “Whatever you need is yours you know that.”

“I don’t regret it, but never to see my children’s faces again, or yours, will be hard.” Merlin had tears running down his face. “Can I rest now please?” He asked his voice full of the despair he was feeling.

Arthur and Gwen left the two men alone, and Gwaine helped Merlin out of his clothes and into bed. He joined him there and held him close.

After a few moments Merlin spoke once more his voice showing his insecurity and vulnerability “I will understand if you leave Gwaine. You don’t want to be stuck with me like this.”

“Don’t you dare Merlin; I love you and always will. This makes no difference to us.”

He said it with such sincerity that Merlin had hope for the first time since he’d arrived back. With Gwaine by his side he could cope with anything.


	41. Chapter 41

TEN YEARS LATER

Merlin and Gwaine stayed together and their love grew. Merlin managed a full life and had adapted to the loss of his sight. although Arthur, Gwaine and the knights had become very protective of him. Then one day Alator’s son arrived, and asked to speak to Gwaine, privately. It seemed Alvin was also a member of the Catha and had been travelling in the far north.

“I heard rumours of a dragon’s egg on one of the far islands called Jarlshof. My father had great respect and admiration for Emrys and so I travelled there. The rumours were true, and when I told the leader there that there was a Dragonlord who could call the creature from its egg he allowed me to bring it here.” Alvin opened his bag and showed Gwaine a large egg of a pale blue. 

Gwaine looked at in awe. “I will get Emrys, he will forever grateful to you. Please wait here.”

Gwaine went up to Merlin’s room on the top floor of the tower. Merlin was mixing the herbs he used to help Glinda with her sleep when her dreams were troublesome. 

“Merlin, Can you come with me, I have a visitor to see you, it’s Alitor’s son.”

Merlin walked round the table holding on to the edge to make sure he didn’t trip. He had always been clumsy but now took extra care. Gwaine walked down the stairs in front of him. By now he knew better than to hold the other man’s hand. Merlin was fiercely independent and hated any special treatment due to his blindness. As he reached the bottom floor where Alvin was waiting he stopped until Gwaine introduced them.

“Alvin, this is Emrys, who prefers to be called Merlin.” Gwaine took Alvin’s hand and then took Merlin’s, speaking as he touched the two hands together “Merlin this is Alvin, Alitor’s son who has come a long way with a gift for you.”

“Welcome Alvin, your father was a good man and is sadly missed. I’m sorry I didn’t realise he had family living.”

“I had left on my travels before you met Sire.” Alvin replied.

“Please call me Merlin, Shall we sit…. Gwaine, can you ask Sam to get refreshments please.” Gwaine went off to find Sam and came back. 

Alvin took a deep breath and bent down and removed the dragon’s egg from the bag where it had been carefully stored. “Merlin, as I told Sir Gwaine, I heard a rumour that there was a dragon’s egg in the far north and travelled there. Their leader allowed me to bring it to you, as they had no dragonlord to call the beast from the egg. Alvin held the egg toward Merlin, as Gwaine took Merlin’s hands and placed them on the egg. Merlin’s face broke into a huge smile. Merlin held the egg for awhile then he gave it to Gwaine, who took it up to their room and placed carefully among the spare blankets, in the chest at the end of their bed. 

“Thank you so much, If you will allow me I will arrange to hatch the baby dragon. But I wish to do it with Aithusa; she is the only other dragon and will help care the baby. I would also like my son Blaise there as he will be the next dragonlord. I would be honoured if you would also be there.”

“The honour would be mine.” Alvin was pleased he would be allowed to witness the event having carried and protected the egg through many months of travel.

It was arranged that Merlin would call the dragon from its egg the next day. They then had the drinks and honey cakes that Sam had brought for them. Later as Alvin left the room he looked at Merlin thoughtfully and whispered to Gwaine “Protector may I have a private word with you please.”

Gwaine looked at Alvin and nodded “Sam will take you to your room now and I will come later.” 

Gwaine couldn’t remember Merlin looking so happy; they immediately went to see Aithusa and gave her the news. Merlin told her she, together with Blaise would have to help him look after the baby.

“I will do what I can, but without sight I will rely on you. I want the young dragon to have the support you didn’t have in your younger years. I won’t make that mistake again.”

Aithusa was pleased to be given such responsibility and would be happy to work with Blaise, at fifteen he was fast becoming a man, and as the next dragonlord spent a lot of time with Aithusa. Merlin then went to see Blaise who was excited and promised to care for the new dragon. Glinda asked to be present and was given permission. She wanted the princes to come but Merlin said no. He didn’t want the small animal to be frightened by too many people, but he told her they could see the dragon the day after the hatching. Arthur and Gwen were also told but again they would wait for a day before being introduced.

Merlin went back to his room to make plans, whilst Gwaine went to see what Alvin wanted. He went to the chambers allocated to Alvin and knocked on the door. Alvin opened the door and invited Gwaine in. He looked hesitant and paused before speaking.

“I don’t wish to speak out of turn, but I understand you are the closest to Emrys.”

“I am, except for his children of course.” Gwaine replied “What is it you want to ask me?”

“Can you tell me how Emrys lost his sight?” 

“You should ask Merlin that. I won’t gossip behind his back, so if that’s all you wanted I’ll be going.” Gwaine was upset, why would Alvin ask him such a thing.

“I do not ask out of curiosity, I am a Catha and have travelled far. I have an interest in the healing arts. I may be able to help.” Alvin wanted to help Merlin.

Gwaine turned and decided that a small amount of information might be appropriate “He has been blind for ten years, after a group of sorcerers cast a spell that went wrong; they died and left Merlin blind. He hasn’t been able to see a thing since.” Gwaine said bitterly, he still blamed himself in part for what happened to his lover.

“I understand his son has inherited his powers. If I might speak to him we may be able to help, I cannot promise and would prefer not to get Merlin’s hopes up until I have investigated further. Could I speak to Blaise?”

Gwaine looked at Alvin, a small spark of hope igniting in this chest. “I will bring him here now.” Gwaine went to fetch Blaise.

He found the young man on the training grounds; he had magic but loved to train with the princes and was good with a sword. He asked Blaise to go with him to see Alvin and left the two talking. They promised to speak to him once they had talked. Later that evening Gwaine was asked to go to Arthur’s chambers, he was surprised to see Alvin and Blaise already there.

“Gwaine these two have come to see me, they believe they can restore, some if not all, of Merlin’s sight.” He paused “There is no guarantee, do you think it is worth getting Merlin’s hopes up. He has become more resigned over the years I don’t want him upset if it doesn’t work.” Arthur was torn, he wanted Merlin to have the chance but wasn’t sure what failure would do to his friend.

“With all respect it’s not me you should be asking but Merlin, he’s stronger than you think and it should be his decision and no one else’s.” Gwaine replied, he always felt uncomfortable making any sort of decision for Merlin.

Gwaine then looked at Blaise “How sure are you Blaise, and are you happy it’s safe? You will be using magic, and powerful magic on your father. It’s important you’re sure.”

Blaise pulled himself up to his full height, he was already as tall as Gwaine and filling out fast, he would be more muscular than his father, but had his father personality. “I’m not sure it will work, but I wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. And I would ask him first.”

“Then ask him, not me.” Gwaine looked at the group in front of him “I love Merlin and I would rather he remain blind than risk him. But I know he will take the risk. But you must ask him.”

So it was decided, Gwaine went back to the tower with Alvin and Blaise. When they got there Gwaine went to fetch Merlin down to see the others. Once there Blaise and Alvin told Merlin what they wanted to do and asked Merlin if he wanted them to try. Merlin put his hand out seeking Gwaine’s. He was shaking.

“I would like to think overnight, If I agree to go ahead when do you want to proceed?” He asked his voice breaking.

“Whenever you like dad, I know you want to hatch the egg in the morning.” Blaise sounded excited.

“Both of you come here first light and I will let you know. I must think on this.”

Blaise hugged his dad “I love you Dad either way, you are more important than anything. I only want what you think best.” He then left taking Alvin with him.

Merlin felt for Gwaine’s hand once more “Help me up to bed Gwaine, I want to talk to you. But first I need to hold you.” Tears started to fall down his cheeks from his sightless eyes. 

Gwaine squeezed his hand but didn’t trust himself to speak. Merlin never asked for help to go up to their room, and it shook him that he wanted help now. Gwaine stood up and did something Merlin hadn’t let him do in ten years, he picked Merlin up and carried him bridal style up the stairs and carefully laid him and their bed. He slowly undressed Merlin kissing him as he did so, as Merlin silently cried. His tears making Gwaine’s heart break. He didn’t know what to say to help Merlin; it had to be his decision and his alone. They talked for hours then Merlin lay awake most of the night thinking, he couldn’t sleep.

Just before sunrise there was a gentle tap on the door. Merlin listened, he could hear Gwaine breathing and was sure he was asleep.

He quietly spoke so not to wake the other man. “Who is it?” he asked.

“It’s me Dad, Glinda.”

Merlin quickly felt the covers to make sure they were both covered. Once he was happy he told his daughter to enter.

“Uncle Gwaine is asleep so whisper darling, now what’s the matter love.” He asked taping the bed at the side of him. Glinda carefully sat next to her father.

“I’ve been dreaming Dad, but nothing was clear. Blaise told me what he was planning, just now when I asked him, but I know the dream was about you.” She bent and took her father’s hand.

“But I don’t know what to say.” Glinda was clearly upset and very worried.

“Listen child, you can’t see everything. I must make my own mind up. How was your brother?”

“Excited, but nervous. He seemed to think they could get some of your sight back, what are you going to do?” Glinda looked at her father, she knew he couldn’t see her but wanted to see if his expression gave anything away. 

“I don’t know yet, if I could see the spell for myself it would be easier. I don’t like putting so much on your brothers shoulders he’s so young. I know at his age I would have let it eat into me if I had failed at such a thing. I’m not sure it’s right to put that on Blaise. But the chance of seeing you and Blaise again might well be worth it, but……what will Gwaine do? He has been so good to me; I don’t want to lose him.”

“Why should you lose him Daddy? He loves you.”

 

“I don’t know, I love him so much my child, but he won’t tell me what he wants me to do. If I don’t do it will he get fed up, or if I agree and it works will he leave thinking he’s not needed.” Merlin paused. “I’m sorry child I shouldn’t be worrying you. Don’t fret it’s just your old dad being silly. I can’t keep Gwaine just because I want him to stay. What will be will be.”

By now Glinda had tears running down her face. Then she saw that Gwaine had woken up, and that he too had tears running down his face. Glinda nodded to Gwaine.

Glinda cuddled her father and then Merlin felt Gwaine’s strong arms go round both of them.

“Merlin I’m here because I love you, and the children, whether you can see or not makes no difference to that. Now if you’re worried because of the effect on Blaise that’s ok, but he’s a strong boy he’ll cope with it. But don’t ever think I’ll leave you or that my feelings will change you’re stuck with me.” Gwaine kissed Merlin and smiled at Glinda.

“Now I suggest Glinda leaves us to get dressed then we can all have breakfast together.” The brunette smiled at Glinda and winked “Off you go girl, you’re too old now to be in the same room as me and your dad get washed and dressed. Shoo.” 

Glinda kissed her father then Gwaine. “I’ll give you half an hour no longer so no messing around you two.” With that she skipped out of the room.

Gwaine pulled Merlin into his arms and gave him a passionate kiss. “I’d do more but I don’t think she was joking, so up you get my little bird.”

After Merlin had washed and dressed he felt better. They were sat eating breakfast when Blaise and Alvin arrived. Merlin asked once more about the spell and went into detail with them both. Once he was happy he squeezed Gwaine’s hand and then hugged both his children.

“Ok I’ll do it, but I want Aithusa to be there. She is a creature of old magic and may be able to help.”

“I’ve already asked her about it Dad, she seemed happy.” Blaise said.

“Well, I think it might be a good idea to sort this out before I call the hatchling from the eggs. It would be nice to see that.” Merlin smiled, all be it a weak one. “Shall we do it now?” 

“Where shall be do it Dad?” Blaise asked.

“I think in the clearing, if Merlin wants Aithusa there.” Gwaine spoke for the first time. “It’s private and plenty of space”

“That sounds like a sensible idea.” Alvin spoke for the first time. “Emrys who do you want with you?”

“I suggest just us three; I don’t want Blaise to feel more people are watching him. If Glinda and Gwaine wait nearby and they can come as soon as we’ve finished.” Merlin sounded more confident now the decision had been made.

“I’ll go and tell Aithusa” Glinda said and left the room.

“Merlin shouldn’t you tell Arthur?” Gwaine asked “He’ll be mad if you don’t” Gwaine pointed out.

“No! We’ll tell him afterwards, let’s just get on with it.” Merlin was adamant.

So the group set off for the clearing. Merlin, walking hand in hand, between Blaise and Gwaine. They were soon at the clearing and found Glinda and Aithusa waiting. Merlin kissed Gwaine and Glinda before they went to a clump of trees to wait. Merlin, with Blaise’s help, stripped off to his small cloth and lay on the grass with his arms and legs outstretched and tried to relax.

Blaise and Alvin drew a circle around Merlin’s body and then placed stones, covered in runes at the end of each limb. They then also stripped down to their small clothes and started to walk round and round Merlin chanting.

“Wit clipunga onuppan se bealucraeflas sylfum se brytengrunde burgbota se alldfripas swease geedleanendas ansiene apas aelfara cierras aeftergeld”

They were calling on the magic in the earth to restore the wise ones sight once more. They kept repeating this over and over again, and as they did so they sprinkled a liquid of herbs diluted in spring water over Merlin’s still form.

It seemed an age before anything happened then there was a shuddering of the ground beneath their feet and a mist rose from the depths to surround Merlin. As this happened Aithusa roared, and then all went still and the mist settled. Blaise and Alvin stood still and looked down at Merlin for some sign of movement. But the warlock remained still. Glinda and Gwaine ran from the trees to see if the spell had worked.

There was still no movement from Merlin. The all stood there looking, until Gwaine could stand it no more, and walked foreword and dropped onto his knees at Merlin’s side.He reach out a hand and touched Merlin’s shoulder “Are you alright my love.” he asked.

There was no movement or sound. Gwaine looked at Blaise “What is happening!”

“I don’t know!” Blaise looked distraught.

“Fear not, the Dragonlord is sleeping. He will wake later.” Aithusa said. “I can feel his presence, all is well.”

“Has it worked” Gwaine demanded.

“That I cannot tell, you must be patient. Protector take him to rest, and keep him warm and quiet.” Aithusa said to Gwaine “Let me know when he awakens.” With that Aithusa flew off.

Glinda passed her father’s cape to Gwaine and he wrapped Merlin up. Then he lifted the warlock into his arms and set of back to the castle. Blaise and Alvin got dressed once more, as Glinda collected her father clothes. They followed Gwaine back towards the tower.

As they got to the citadel the King and Queen came towards them. Arthur looked at Merlin in Gwaine’s arms and demanded to know what had happened. Gwaine ignored him and continued walking. Blaise looked at the concerned King.

“We tried to bring dads sight back with magic” He admitted to the King. 

He heard Gwen gasp in shock “Did it work?” Arthur demanded 

“I don’t know” Blaise looked like he was about to cry.

“You tried something you didn’t know would work!! Why wasn’t I informed of this!” Arthur was clearly livid.

Alvin spoke up “Emrys didn’t want you to know Sire, he didn’t want extra pressure on his son.”

“And who found this spell, who’s idea was it to risk my Court Warlock and keep it from me?”

“Sire I first suggested it. But it was discussed fully with Emrys, it was myself and Blaise who performed the magic necessary.”

Arthur turned and started to run after Gwaine. “No please” said a scared Glinda. “Aithusa said he was alright and needed peace and sleep. Please leave them.” she looked up at Arthur tears flowing down her face, she was clearly frightened. 

Glinda was the only girl of his and Merlin’s four children and Arthur was very fond of her. He looked at her “Don’t worry Glinda I’m sure if Aithusa says it’s ok it will be. Shall we all wait in the tower for your father to wake?”

In the bedroom Gwaine put Merlin onto the bed, and covered him with the bedclothes and curled up with his partner. He pulled him in as close as he could to warm the cold man, then he waited. Down stairs everyone one else also waited. Hunith had arrived and heard the news ,and was sat between the twins. Sam had fetched them all a drink and they sat in near silence. Gwen had sat the other side of Blaise and had her arm round him in comfort and Glinda was sat cuddled up to Hunith and Arthur. No one wanted to express their thoughts and fears. Never had time seemed to drag so.

It was five hours later before Merlin started to stir. Gwaine moved the other man onto his back so he could look at his face. If Merlin had regained his sight he wanted his face to be the first thing Merlin saw, after his ten years of blindness. Merlin started to mumble and Gwaine spoke softly to him

“Hello my little bird it’s all over open your eyes for me love.” Slowly Merlin’s eyes started to open. Gwaine held his breath wanting so much to see the cerulean blue he loved so much, instead of the opaque colour he had got used to. As Merlin’s eyes opened enough for Gwaine to see, all that was visible was gold from all the magic flowing through the warlock. Gradually the gold faded and Gwaine could see blue appearing. He said nothing, until Merlin told him he could see he wouldn’t let himself hope. 

Merlin smiled and reached his hands up and ran them through Gwaine’s hair.

“Darling you didn’t tell me you had grey hairs coming.” Gwaine gave a most unmanly screech.

“It worked!” He hugged Merlin so hard the other man could hardly breathe.

Down stairs the others heard Gwaine, and ran upstairs as fast as they could. Arthur was first though the door.

“He can see! Arthur it worked, he can see!” Gwaine would deny it afterwards but he was crying with happiness.”

Merlin turned and looked at everyone, especially Glinda and Blaise “Oh my goodness, my child…ren.” 

He held out his arms and the twins ran into them, Blaise forgetting he was a young man for the moment. Then Merlin spotted his Mother and held out his arms and hugged her as she whispered in his hair “Oh my son, my son”

Merlin pulled back and looked at Blaise then at the only person he didn’t know, Alvin. “Thank you so much; I will never be able to thank you enough.”

It was over an hour before Blaise remembered to go and tell Aithusa the news. They decided that Merlin had had enough excitement for the day and that he would hatch the egg in the morning. Gwen wanted to have a feast to celebrate but that was put off until the following evening after the hatching had been done. Gwaine and Merlin eventually managed to have some time alone and Merlin couldn’t stop looking at Gwaine. Gwaine however had a bone to pick with Merlin

“How come the first thing you noticed was my few grey hairs? Not my handsome looks or wonderful smile.” He tried to sound cross but failed.

“Well you hadn’t told me!” Merlin laughed.

“I got those grey hairs being with you! Just don’t give me anymore.”

“Gwaine thank you for everything, but especially the dragon’s egg.”

“That was me and Lancelot; we’ve been looking for years. You wait I expect they’ll all be up soon. Do you think we should get dressed?”

Merlin’s eyes flashed and Gwaine heard the door lock “No make them wait, we need to celebrate.”

Later that evening the two men got up and went down stairs, to find the first knights waiting for them, together with Sam. They spent some time talking and Merlin admitted to Gwaine that he noticed Gwaine was not the only one with Grey hairs. All the knights had got married in the previous ten years and so it was a large gathering although the children hadn’t all come. Merlin was also surprised at the change in Sam. Of course he’d realised how big he’d got, but even so, he wasn’t sure he would have recognised him.

That night Merlin didn’t get much sleep again as he lay and watched Gwaine, as the other man slept. That was the one thing about magic he could summon a ball of blue light and watch his lover has long as he wanted. The next morning Gwaine, the twins and Aithusa met once again in the clearing to watch Merlin call the baby dragon from its egg. It had taken them ages to get there as was Merlin kept stopping to look at things, the birds, the trees even the citadel.

Merlin set the egg onto the same mound as he’d called Aithusa from all those years before. Aithusa sat in front much as Kilgharrah had with her hatching. The twins and Gwaine watched from as short distance away. Merlin allowed his dragon connection flow, together with his magic and then called out in dragon tongue:

“ic clipunaga unc eon aeg and acas Friba”

As they watched the egg cracked open, and for only the second time Merlin saw a hatching of a dragon. He turned to the others, wonder in this eyes. 

“He is called Friba, which means peace. Come Aithusa take Friba and go with him to the cavern and show all you need to. I will meet you each and every day in the morning, and we will care for him together.”

Aithusa approached Friba and chirped at him and took him off with her. Blaise watched and wondered if he would ever get to call a dragon from an egg.

That night there was a feast that would be remembered for years to come. It was a double celebration. For the people of Camelot the most important thing was Merlin’s sight returning. He was very popular among the people, and they all knew he had given his sight to save the lives that a war would have taken. Then there was a new dragon’s birth, they now had a male and female dragon. It would be many, many years before Aithusa would lay eggs, maybe not even in Blaise’s life time, but they now had a chance.

Merlin looked around him in complete happiness, He could see his children again, as well as his Mother and friends, and what’s more he could see his love. He never thought he could be this happy. When he thought back to all those years ago when he first arrived in Camelot, it seemed a different life. Yet this was his home, and he wouldn’t want any other. He would have to wait to see what the rest of his life would bring. He hoped to live to see his grandchildren born and live to grow old with Gwaine at his side. 

Yes life was good.

The end


End file.
